Reliving the glory days
by maipigen
Summary: Logan and Veronica gets sent back in time, because two ghosts just can't let things go the natural way. And trust me when I say this; the two Neptunian's won't know what hit them. At all! Please R&R, eventhough it's Complete;
1. Intro to weirdness

**Disclaimer: I dont own VM universe, but this imaginary tale is mine a little bit;)**

_A/N: I sort of skipped alot of the details, but if I continue I'll add more, dont worry. Hope this intro aint too confusing though._

**Intro:**

"Sleeping beauty, get up!"

Veronica mumbled tired:" Lilly, go away you're just a dream and this beauty needs her beauty sleep."

Lilly's laugh, which Veronica hadn't heard in 15 years, sounded so near that Veronica had to look up.

"Why are you coming back now? I haven't seen you in my dreams for a long time."

The forever 17 year old Lilly Kane jumped down on Veronicas bed and said smiling wide:" Well, I'm here to give you a heads up. Something huge is about to take place."

Veronica sighed, sat up running a hand through her short hair.

"Oh, you've finally discovered not all beautiful people go to heaven?"

"Ha ha very funny, no!" Lilly responded and added:" imagine my surprise at that discovery…" Veronica laughed and said:" what, that ugly people are allowed through the pearly gates?"

Lilly merely smiled and answered:" no, that I got to go to heaven…"

Veronica didn't know how to respond, seeing as this was all a dream.

"Well enough small talk, my petite little friend." Lilly suddenly said and pulled Veronica out of her bed and in front of the big mirror on the inside of her closet.

"So, what do you see?" Lilly asked looking closely at Veronica.

Veronica sighed and after a quick glance in the mirror she answered:" Well, I see me - A thirty one year old soon to be divorced with an extreme need for botox. Is that all?"

Veronica turned and tried to leave, but Lilly gripped her shoulders and turned her right back in front of her own reflection.

"Well, here's what _I_ see; a thirty one year old woman who is morning desperately because the love of her life is about to be her ex-husband after a terrible incident."

Veronica sighed and sat down on the edge of her bed and sighed even harder as Lilly took out her wedding picture.

She and Logan stood so close together and his eyes looked at her as though no other woman would ever matter. Well, Veronica thought, wasn't I stupid?

"Put that down," she demanded and Lilly sighed to herself and sat down in front of Veronica and said:" Look, you'll always be my best friend, but hey I'm dead so I haven't really been able to drop by as much to tell you not to be so pigheaded as you are sometimes. You and Logan have to realize that you belong together. So…"

Veronica arched an eyebrow and said coldly:" He couldn't deal ok, therefore he ran and slept with the first woman he could find. Not really flattering to me."

Lilly's eyes narrowed and she said:" Not everything is about you, you know."

Veronica didn't want to be pierced by Lilly's stare and looked at the floor. "Why are you telling me all this anyway?"

Lilly's spirit returned and said:" Well, I have found the perfect way to make you two understand each other!"

Veronicas eyes widened as she heard the next statement from her dead best friend:" you're gonna relive high school!"

"No way! Absolutely not!"

Lilly laughed and jumped to her feet and said:" well, It's too late. The plan has already been set in motion, my dear as we speak Logan is getting a visit from the ghost of …hmm, well not Christmas – past. Well, toddles V and have fun!"

Veronica smiled to herself and suddenly she felt a great urge to sleep and only fifteen seconds later she did just that.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the same time Logan Echolls was being gently woken by a woman's touch.

"Ronnie, I'm trying to sleep here." He mumbled, before realizing that the hand couldn't be his wife's since she'd sworn never to touch him again except to slap him.

Logan opened his eyes slowly tensing – preparing himself to take actions if the woman turned out to be a deluded fan of his fiction books.

The sight that meet Logan's eyes made him jump up from his bed and his brown eyes widened in shock.

"Mum!"

Lynne Echolls 14 years deceased looked up at her taller son and said with a soft smile:" Yes my dear, it's me."

Logan shook his head and mumbled:" too much tequila Echolls, just too much this time around."

Lynne laughed a sound Logan barely recognized seeing as his mother had been tyrannised just as much as he had by Aaron Echolls.

"Well I'm not quite sure how to convince you of my little visit, so I'll just skip that part honey. I'm here on business."

Logan wiped his eyes with his hands and looked at the shape of his mother again, she was still there.

This is one hell of a dream, Logan thought to himself, but then decided to play along as the dreams of his mother were not that often in his mind.

"What business?"

"Well, son, let me explain. I've watched you these last few years and I loved that you and Veronica finally grew up enough to stay together…until now at least."

Logan watched as his mother gripped his wedding picture from the nightstand and he didn't have to look at the image to describe it. Veronica and he stood so close together and for once she looked like nothing anyone would ever say about him would break her trust in him. Well, wasn't I stupid, Logan thought to himself and then demanded:" Put it down."

Lynne looked over at her son and suddenly without him realizing it, Logan was being pulled into the bathroom and in front of the mirror.

"Tell me what you see?" Lynne said and Logan sighed and threw a short glance at his reflection.

"Well, I see a thirty-one year old man in desperate need of a hangover cure."

Then he turned to leave, but Lynne's firm grip turned him back around.

"do you want to know what I see?" Lynne asked and eyed him closely. Logan looked up onto the ceiling as to ask for divine help, but his dead mother didn't seem to notice or care.

"I see a thirty-one year old man desperately morning the loss of his soul mate due to lack of communication and a lot of stubbornness."

Logan's eyes narrowed as he replied:" Look, she left me way before I even looked at that woman."

Lynne closed her eyes as to pray herself and then said calmly:" Yes, I can't deny that and that's why me and a fellow friend have devised a genius plan to make the two of you realize you mean everything to each other."

Logan's eyes widened as he listened to his mother.

"No way," Logan answered, " me and Neptune high again, not gonna happen."

Lynne smiled a devilish grin:" It's already set in motion sweetie."

Logan laughed as he remembered this to be a dream.

"Well, at what time will I return? Because if its freshman year, I'm totally gonna retake my algebra exam."

Lynne smiled and answered:" Well, I'll take you back to the year after Aaron's imprisonment. I can't be there, so it had to be after my death and we thought it would be a good time."

Logan laughed and said, finally able to shake her:" well, smarty pants. At that time Veronica is dating Duncan so I can't "convince her of our soul mate state", so I guess the plans off and all. So I'll go back to tending to my hang over. "

Lynne smiled and said:" you'll just have to work harder. All you memories of these years are not going to disappear neither are hers."

Logan finally listened, getting annoyed by this dream he asked seriously:" Is Veronica going through this as well?"

Lynne nodded and answered:" Yeah, she's with Lilly as we speak. And since she never could deny Lilly anything I'm gonna play the mother card here and demand you go too."

Logan lay down on the bed and suddenly he became very tired. Lynne's voice whispered softly before he gave in:" I'll be watching you Logan, please try to mend things with Veronica or else you wont live this time next year."

Logan hardly heard - sleep was already upon him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Veronica yawned and felt her jar break as she strained it. I'm not gonna get up yet, Veronica told herself, I know it was a dream but it's been so long since Lilly came to me last. I'll just reminisce a bit longer today.

A clock radio suddenly began to play loud music and Veronica sat up with a yelp of surprise. Then she felt her heart beat faster as she recognized the room she was in.

"Nonono," Veronica mumbled and then she clapped a hand over her mouth and almost cried in panic.

Not only was the room she had woken up in not hers, but also Logan Echolls as it had looked before the house had been brutally burned down by the PCH'ers, and as though that wasn't quite enough she could swear that underneath her hand she felt facial hair.

Veronica was not one to avoid her fears, so she jumped out and fumbled - with closed eyes and one hand over her mouth- her way into her husband's bathroom in the Echolls mansion.

Then she finally opened her eyes.

And let out a piercing scream!

"LILLY!"

Lilly popped out in front of her and even Lilly's face looked frightened at the sight, which met her.

"Ups, my mistake."

Lilly said and hurried back to where she had been and left Veronica in front of the mirror looking absolutely panic struck at her reflection.

Well, wouldn't you be if you had woken up fourteen years younger and in your husband's body??

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_A/N: So this is a bit different from my last fic, I have been thinking about this one for some time, even before starting VMHP, which was my first published fic…_

Please R&R so I can hear if you guys and girls want to know more…. remember I love twists and turns;)


	2. waking up not normal

Don't own anything… Don't own anything… Chapter 2: waking up not normal

Veronica couldn't quite make herself move. Logan's face mesmerized her. "Holy crap," Veronica said and then moaned. Her voice came out just like Logan's. Apparently the good news kept on coming.

Veronica eyed herself…no wait Logan closely in the mirror and sighed. Seeing Logan at this age again made her all confused.

His brown eyes, the highlights in his hair, the special necklace he still had to this very day…well the day before all of this had happened anyway.

Veronica sighed again and felt her panic slow down a bit as she tried in her usual way to see the silver lining.

"Well at least at this time Logan is a minor who answers to no one. Me on the other hand have Back-up and Dad."

Veronica looked at Logan's face in the mirror and almost flinched as his reflection lit up in that special evil smirk of his.

"I can't wait to hear about _that _experience."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Logan felt a warm breath on his face and turned mumbling incoherently towards the wall. A warm tongue suddenly licked the back of his head and Logan thought to himself" leave me alone I'm hung over, dude."

The licking continued and Logan finally decided to open his eyes, trying to shake out that weird dream of his.

Once his eyes was open Logan felt tempted to close them again. The sunlight made his eyes burn and the licking had now evolved into a gentle nudge in his side.

Finally Logan opened his eyes entirely, fully determined to yell at the way too friendly bed friend and literally screamed like a girl:" What the…!"

And then way too many things happened at once.

A brown pit bull Logan never thought he would get to see again jumped towards him now growling, as though it was as confused as Logan and the door burst open and Keith Mars flew in to his normally so calm daughters room caring a baseball bat and wearing his game face.

Logan stiffened instantly – he still respected Keith Mars' capability to inflict pain upon those he didn't like and Keith called the pit bull to rest:" Back-up, breakfast is served." The dog simply turned and left giving Logan a low warning growl. Food was always more important than anything.

"So bad dream honey?" Keith arched his eyebrow and looked puzzled at his only child.

Logan copied the movement he had done in that so called dream of his and rubbed his eyes and looked around the room again.

"Yeah, you can say that again," Logan mumbled and he nearly repeated his scream as Veronica's very feminine voice sounded from his mouth.

Keith shook his head and lifted his baseball bat:" Please yell out Daddy I'm only dreaming next time. You almost gave your old man a heart attack."

Logan didn't quite know how to respond, but was saved by the bell by Keith continuing:" Well, good you're up. It's late and I have a meeting with Woody Goodman today, so I'm leaving in a second."

Keith smiled to Logan and left. Logan sighed in relief. That friendly look on his father in laws face had reminded him of that true connection Veronica had with her father.

How am I gonna get myself out of this one? Logan thought.

Sighing once again Logan decided to face his fear and tiptoed out to the bathroom in the apartment Veronica and Keith had rented only a year ago after Keith's loss of job and income.

"Shit, this can't be happening," Logan mumbled with Veronicas voice and finally he looked in the mirror.

Yep, there she was. Looking as tough and sweet as ever. The newly cut hair that was the shortest she'd ever had in this timeline, but not in the real one.

Logan shook his head again and scratched his cheek lost in thought. Then a realization came to him and being a mans man as he was Logan looked down and did something every man in the world wished they could do. He watched a very nice pair of woman's parts.

"Logan!"

Lynne stood in the doorway arms crossed and looked every bid offended by his display of testosterone.

Logan pulled a hand thru his, no Veronicas soft locks and eyed his mother closely:" If I recall correctly, this part of the bargain was not mentioned at our previous encounter."

Lynne actually blushed and said:" Well, me might have made a small mistake on that front, but ehm, you'll just have to make the most of it."

Logan realized his mother was not kidding and snapped for the first time:" Revoke this little charm of yours or I'll swear to God."

Lynne interrupted and to Logan's horror she began to fade away:" Threats are of no use to me anymore, son. Just try and make it work for your own sake, ok?"

Then she was gone and after standing in front of the mirror a very long moment Logan recognized a certain feeling and looked sheepishly at the toilet in the corner.

Well, that'll be a very unique experience, Logan thought as she loosened Veronica's pyjamas pants and sat down to pee for the first and hopefully last time in this bizarre world.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Across town Veronica had just finished with her own toilet experience and was thankful for its completion.

Now she faced a lot tougher complication. Veronica sighed as she picked up the shaving crème on the sink.

"You've shaved your legs for ages little Ronnie," Veronica reminded herself as she began her task with an odd feeling of being the loneliest person alive.

As Veronica – almost without any shaky hands – lifted the razor to her new face she mumbled determinably:" Well, here goes nothing."

Twenty minutes later Veronica exited the bathroom and was covered in small paper spots.

Apparently shaving aint the easiest task in the world.

Veronica walked around the giant house and thoroughly examined all the rooms. The last time she'd actually been in this house was during a fight with Logan about his affair with Kendall Casablancas.

Then a horrible thought came flew into Veronicas mind and she uttered a very not pretty word and kind of fell down in the nearest chair.

In this point in time Logan is having an affair with Dick and Cassidy's step mum! Veronica reminded herself and before she could even begin to think about the youngest Casablancas and his murderous tendencies the doorbell rang and his older brother rung the doorbell and Dicks characteristic voice sounded:" hey man, move your wealthy but – this sexy stud waits for no one."

Veronica almost whimpered as she suddenly recalled the close friendship Logan had with Dick and got up with a worried expression. Maybe if I hide, he won't hang around too long? Veronica was for once stumped and couldn't use one of her usual hiding places seeing as she wasn't near dwarf hood anymore.

Apparently Dick had a key or maybe the door simply wasn't locked because moments later he stood right in front of Veronica and smiled his goofy grin, put his arm around her and said:" Let the good times begin, dude. The party machine is here."

Veronica didn't exactly know how to respond and compromised by allowing Dick to pull her out to Logan's big x-terra.

"Hjeeellooo? Are you in there?" Dick yelled in Veronica's ear and laughed at her startled expression.

"I promised that Gia chick to show up today – think maybe I'm getting somewhere with her, so lets get moving."

At the sight of Veronicas dumbfounded face Dicks own suddenly became a bit more serious:" yo, are you still bummed about that Mars chick nailing your best friend?"

Veronica suddenly felt a lot happier. Of course in this time, she was dating Duncan.

Finally there is something for Logan to worry about too, Veronica said to herself and after being forced to deliver one of Logan and Dicks patented high fives she entered the xterra and followed Dick to Neptune High School. A place she'd hoped never to revisit.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Logan stood in front of Veronicas closet and growled not unlike Back-up did lying in the doorway watching his every move.

What the hell am I going to wear? Logan asked himself, and then he groaned when he realized the thought that had just crossed his mind would put him in serious jeopardy of being a true female.

"What the hell," Logan finally said and pulled on a pair of jeans and a blouse covered with letters.

The hair he didn't touch. Logan knew that the hairstyles he knew how to make involved a mass of gel and somehow he didn't quite think that look would soot his new face.

Finally ready Logan manned up and walked past Back- up, who apparently didn't want to cause him serious pain and left the apartment.

Logan walked out and found the one car he would forever associate with his wife. The Le Baron. There it was.

Logan approached it carefully and could swear he heard a distinct moan as he unlocked the door.

"Are you gonna fall apart on me?" Logan asked the car and laughed at him self. Suddenly he remembered the times he had picked Veronica up from the roads due to some crisis with this particular car.

Thankfully Duncan didn't give her too many rides to school, Logan thought before the reality hit him.

"Holy crap," Logan whispered as the blood drain from his or Veronicas…. - ah you get the idea- face, "I'm dating my best friend and he's going to sleep with Veronica at the Grand in the near future!"

Logan sat back for a moment and the sighed full of determination:" Well that is one person that aint gonna be allowed near these lips as long as I have control over them!"

Then he started the Le Baron and drove towards Neptune High School a place he'd sincerely hoped never to regrace with his presence…

A/N: So I hope you liked this chapter too. There are some things I really look forward too regarding the humour…. I can't promise to update as fast as always I'm being forced to work for a living, damn.

And remember Reviews makes the world go round;)


	3. BFF

**Don't own, just borrow**

**Chapter 3: BFF's and boyfriends**

Veronica sighed and prepared herself for the fact she'd be facing a lot of memories today. Eventually she couldn't postpone it any longer, so she gripped her husband's old schoolbag and left the safe interior of the big yellow car.

"Dude, wait up!"

Veronica sighed and felt a great urge to grab the before mentioned schoolbag and throw it in Dicks annoying face. Why can't he leave me alone? Veronica thought, but knew she'd have to keep up appearances so she smiled an imitation of Logan's arrogant smirk and turned to Dick:" I wait for no man, woman or even elderly."

Dick smiled and said, while closely eying his female hunting ground: "Likewise bro, likewise." Then Dicks eyes met his newest victim, Gia Goodman and he lifted an invisible hat and simply left towards the dark-haired girl.

Veronica sighed and continued walking towards the entry.

It didn't take long for her to realize that entering Neptune high in the form of Logan Echolls was a completely different experience then she was used to. Everybody shot looks at her and Veronica felt a need to crawl against the walls. Some of the looks were pure hate – especially from the PCH'ers and some were idolization. How did he do this everyday? Veronica asked herself as she looked around at the staring people, I thought I had a hard time.

Suddenly Weevil walked past her and Veronica almost froze at the spot. The cold look she got from her old friend was frightening.

"Watch your step Echolls."

Thumper jumped towards her and Veronica flinched at the sudden attack, but luckily Weevil simply gripped his so called friend and pulled him away mumbling:" not here."

Veronica watched the gang leave and memories of the whole "Logan is a murderer and the pch'ers will get him " flew in her mind and Veronica sighed. I have to change that somehow.

Veronica was shot back to the present as Dick and Beaver appeared in front of her.

"Hey again dude, I'm like deciding to chill with you anyway," Dick announced and laughed," Gia's totally not ready for my sweet self yet,"

Veronica almost didn't hear. Her mind was busy debating.

-Cassidy is a murderer –

-Well, you knew that

-He deserves to die

-He did once remember

-He raped me

-Calm down they're wondering about you

-He hurt Mac

-Good point, taser his sorry ass.

Veronica looked Cassidy – Beaver – Casablancas right in the eyes and had to force herself to stay semi friendly:" so, Beav done anything brilliant today?"

Cassidy flinched unnoticeably at the hated nickname and smiled his shy smile:" Well, what else is there to do?"

Dick looked gave a mock sob and said turning to Logan:" that just can't be my brother, dog, nonono!"

Cassidy smiled and left carrying his books and looking quite pleased.

Veronica didn't get a chance to run after him and force him to spill all his dirty secrets, because now Dick punched her arm and drew her attention towards…well herself.

The shape of Veronica Mars came around a corner looking a lot more tensed then usual.

Veronica smiled with glee – completely forgetting that she was in the same situation. And was about to walk over and say something sweet a long the line of:" Have you walked a mile in women's shoes yet", but something far more fun was about to happen and Veronica leaned back against the wall and watched with a evil grin etched on her face.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Logan cursed under his breath and swore never to enjoy opening a bra ever again. The thing was itching and he felt trapped in places he didn't even know one could feel trapped.

Logan sighed and looked down at the floor clearly indicating, he wanted to be left alone and whoever dared to interrupt him was in for a very painful experience and walked on.

Suddenly a tanned set of arms slid around his waist and Logan felt himself being lifted into a hug.

"There's my girl,"

Duncan mumbled in his ear and Logan almost screamed in panic. The hairs in his neck stood up and resisting an urge to vomit Logan turned and faced his old friend. And probably not his best friend after this, Logan said to himself.

"So you didn't answer my calls last night, I was worried about you."

Duncan leaned forwards to kiss Logan's lips and Logan finally got to appreciate Veronicas slender physique as he dived under Duncan's arm and mumbled:" Well, Mr. Mar… Dad was on the ohm… warpath and family was on the schedule."

Logan prayed Duncan had just as much respect for Keith Mars as he had and luckily Duncan smiled forgivingly and said:" Well fathers such as yours are very protective so I get it."

Duncan leaned up against the wall and asked:" Are you okay sweetie? You look, I don't know different somehow."

Logan swallowed a lump of pure fear and plastered on a fake smile:" I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?"

Duncan smiled sadly and answered:" Well, yesterday you were swearing that whoever caused the bus crash was going down and now you look a bit scared, what did you find out?"

Logan cursed silently as the memories of the crash entered his mind. I gotta find Bea…Cassidy and lock him up so no one else gets hurt, he told himself and said:" No, I just didn't sleep that much last night - Bad dreams and stuff. So aren't you going to class?"

Duncan gently caressed his girlfriends cheek and Logan felt a strong need to pin Duncan up against the wall and inflict much harm, but he resisted – knowing full well that the real Veronica would never forgive him if he did.

"I'm on my way to an assignment for the Navigator – I just wanted to see you before I left."

Then to Logan's utmost horror Duncan put his lips on his as a quick farewell peck and left.

Logan wiped his mouth continuously and all the while moaning to himself. And while he was thinking about bleaching his lips to remove the feeling of Duncan then he noticed a very familiar shape in the distance.

Logan looked up and met his own eyes. That was not a very comfortable feeling.

Did she witness it all? Logan asked himself and already knew the answer due to her thrilled glimpse in his…well, her eyes.

"I'm gonna get you," Logan mouthed to her and Veronicas stare didn't leave his face as she mouthed back in return:" Who me?"

Then her smirk ceased almost instantly as she noticed something behind him and he froze.

"Yo V. the bell did ring like five minutes ago, are you coming?"

Logan turned to face Wallace and he clenched his fist. The last time the two of them had been face to face in his old life Wallace had punched him and thrown him out of Veronica and his house.

"What?"

Wallace smiled and shook his head.

"Look here's a thought – maybe you should lay of the P.I. biss for a while, you look like Hell."

Logan tried to respond like he knew Veronica would have and said:" Why Wallace don't ever speak ill of a lady and her face."

Wallace chuckled and nodded in the direction of a classroom. "Bio, 1 on 1, here we come."

Logan sighed even more as another memory touched his mind. Veronica Mars did not skip class on a regular basis.

Could this get any worse? Logan asked him self and reluctantly followed the tall black man, a known best friend of Veronica Mars. I never thought I'd say this, Logan told himself, but I miss Dick.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Veronica watched her best friend leave with her husband. A rest of joy lingered in her mind as she recalled the look of horror on his face after Duncan's kiss.

Veronica had to restrain herself as Wallace came up to Logan and addressed him like he always did to his best friend. I need Wallace, Veronica sighed.

But as Dick told her to move so they didn't miss the line of cheerleaders walking by, Veronica thought to herself – well, at least I don't have to worry about kisses from Dick.

_A/N: Hey again, I really hope you liked this little chapter – it isn't that long, but I had to reintroduce a few people. I also hope you liked the whole double POV's. Please review and feel to comment on anything in the story reviews is like a drug to me;) So thanks to them who does;)_


	4. Driver Ed and surfing

**Don't own, just borrowing**

**Chapter 4: Driver Ed and Surfing**

Logan followed Wallace into class and was placed next to him in the middle of the room. Wow, Logan said to himself, like school wasn't hard enough first time around – let's get you dead relatives to send you back.

Wallace suddenly jabbed his shoulder and Logan once again tried to hide his real feelings for Wallace and looked semi friendly at him. Wallace smiled and nodded in the direction of a young woman who had just entered the classroom.

Logan smiled a crooked smile and eyed the one and only Jackie Cook

Damn, I forgot what a fine woman she is, Logan thought, but then realized that checking out females probably wouldn't have been on Veronica Mars' to-do list.

Logan sighed and forced himself to listen to the teacher and to his own surprise Logan actually participated in the class briefly.

Maybe I might just pull this of, Logan wondered and then he decided that his involvement in the class had been fore filled and looked out the nearest window.

What he saw almost made him jump out of his seat and run outside so he'd get a better look.

The PCH'ers were surrounding their archenemy –Logan Echolls, who stood alone with Dick probably just on their way to the beach.

Logan raised his hand and asked for a bathroom break and after trying to give Wallace an I'll-be-right-back-bestest-buddy –look Logan stormed outside.

He might just get a first-class look of Veronica trying to fend of Weevil psychically.

"I knew I'd find the silver line eventually," Logan mumbled and finally reached the doors to freedom.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Veronica really didn't like Dick – to be fair he hadn't been on her BFF list ever, but during her marriage with Logan they had come to an understanding.

I need that understanding back, Veronica thought a bit exhausted as Dick for the seventeenth time talked about this honey and that keg.

Suddenly Veronica's attention was turned to Weevil.

The gang leader approached slowly and it was clear as day that their previously encounter in the hallway was about to be finished now.

"Yo, rich boy; skipping school – breaking rules? Not a good sign for your high priced lawyers, dog."

Veronica was not a coward, but she still had to force herself to remain put as Weevil came closer surrounding her with his friends. They had had some disagreements throughout high school, but he'd never looked this cold at her.

Well, I'm not me right now remember? Veronica sighed as her pragmatic self pointed that little difference out and looked into Weevils eyes.

"So are you having a nice day? Delegating threats and what not?"

Veronica felt Dick stand beside her and a short stab of gratefulness entered her new body – You could say a lot about Dick Casablancas, but he remained loyal to the last drop.

Weevil laughed and reminded Veronica she was probably in for a beating – a weekly event in the life of Logan Echolls, but Veronica preferred to talk her way out of trouble.

Weevil, Hector and the real bad guy Thumper drew closer and Veronica held her breath and clenched her fist just in case. I miss my taser, gotta get that back from Logan, Veronica thought, just as a familiar voice interrupted the beginning fight.

"Hey aren't you guys late for I don't' know auto shop?"

Weevil turned his dark eyes from Logan and eyed the petite blonde, who always knew how to push his buttons without getting hurt in the process.

"Yo V. Schools that way," he pointed behind her and the real Veronica closed her eyes as Logan –obviously trying to sound like her – said:" thanks ehm amigo, planning to let the ehm dude loose?"

Weevil looked puzzled at "Veronica", but sighed and Veronica felt his anger turn from her and develop into that weird connection they'd always had and Weevil said:

"I'm a sucker for the head tilt, V.," then his eyes met "Logan's" and the tone changed again:

"Feel lucky there's always a woman around to shield you, dog. This aint the last you'll see of me – trust me."

Veronica nodded silently – really hating the whole experience and watched the PCH'ers turn and walk away without a second look.

Another thing to get used to, Veronica thought.

"Gee, thanks Ronni always the party pooper." Dicks said over his shoulder at Logan and gripped Veronica and pulled her towards the parking lot without allowing Veronica a chance to talk to her husband.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Logan watched them go and sighed loudly.

Why did I even jump out to protect her? He asked to himself – hoping his mother would reply, but apparently she was too busy screwing up someone else's life at the moment.

Logan shrugged and went back inside. Once inside Logan didn't feel pumped up for another class and when his eye caught Veronicas former "office," he grinned and went inside.

Up against the wall stood a medium tall blond girl dressed in black with a determined face and tension shone around her.

She kept starring and Logan couldn't quite place her and said:" Hey."

"Who know who I am right?" The girl asked and Logan felt panic creep into him again. Damn does Veronica know her? He asked to himself, but then he decided to play it safe and just agree to her statement.

The girl inhaled a deep breath and then asked:

"Just out of curiosity, did you know who I was last week?"

Finally a question Logan could answer truthfully:

"Nope."

The girl laughed a humourless laugh and said:" Your dad drives one bus over a cliff and your days of being under the radar are over."

Off course! Logan remembered her at last – Jessie, daughter of the bus driver Ed something.

Logan was a bit unnerved by her continuing stare and said:" Sorry did you want anything?"

Jessie nodded and said strained:

"Yeah, so I need proof my father didn't kill himself. Um, I have a mother and a little brother and we've been accustomed to having a place to life and, like food. Insurance companies don't pay if they decide its suicide."

Logan sighed and kept silently screaming for Veronica – the real P.I

"Look" He finally said a bit desperate, "I wouldn't even know how to start with that – I mean how do you prove someone didn't kill themselves?"

Jessie gave a sarcastic smile and half sneered:" If I know that I wouldn't be waiting for Veronica Mars in a bathroom."

Logan flinched at the girl's tone. She sound just like I did once, he thought and said:" I'm sorry I can't."

Jessie smiled sarcastically again and said:" Great, because "I'm sorry" is so helpful."

Suddenly the door opens and a pretty girl Logan remembered as Shelby the girl he'd slept with during Shelley Pomroys infamous party walked in with a couple of her just as talkative friends.

Shelby ignored Logan and walked right up to Jessie and sneered:

"Jessie, you know, if my dad killed a bunch of people, I went to school with, I don't know if I'd have the nerve to show my face at school."

Before Logan could step in an tell the bitchy girl just what to do with herself, Shelby turned towards him and said nauseously obsequious:

"Hey Veronica, are you and Duncan coming to Logan's Life's Short party? It's gonna be –"

Logan felt a surge of respect pour into him as Jessie turned Shelby around without a word and simply punched the snotty girl in the face.

Hell yeah, Logan thought, chick fight!

A voice, which suspiciously sounded like his mother suddenly echoed in his head:

"Logan! Help the girl out! Veronica knows how to handle this."

Logan sighed and pulled the tense girl towards him and promised to help her if she'd calm down.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

While Logan was getting involved in Veronica's previous life – Veronica was failing miserably in his.

Dick sat on his surfboard in the water and looked completely dumbfounded at his friend:

"Dude, you've been drinking too much last night? I don't remember you being a retard on a board."

Veronica tried lo laugh it off, while sitting on her own board.

Off course that tiny movement made her fall right back into the ocean.

As her head broke through the surface Dicks last sentence horrified her:

"…Short party, I'm flying solo – Madison's out of town so it's a great opportunity for new female friends to enter my life, dude."

Holy crap! Veronica seriously thought about drowning herself as Dick's words reminded her of Logan's stupid party habits.

Dick had begun to paddle towards the beach and didn't notice Veronica's expression.

As they returned to their cars Veronica turned quickly as Dick began to undress himself. Then she looked down at her male body and sighed.

Dick was whistling to a few girls who walked by and eyed his physique closely and Veronica hurried to grip a towel and undressed like a lightning behind it.

By the time Dick had put on his shorts and sandals, Veronica already sat in the xterra and was yearning for a blow drier.

It's official, Veronica thought as Dick climbed into his own car and drove out into traffic, surfing sucks.

Back at school Veronica finally succeeded in escaping Dick and nearly ran into her old "office" and barricaded the door.

"Nice of you to drop by dear wify."

Veronica stiffened at the wound of her own voice and looked over her shoulder at the woman who was her husband.

"What do you want?"

"I think we need to talk – and apparently I just landed my first case as a P.I."

Veronica sighed and leaned up against the counter and said:

"Fill me in and I'll help you – if you help me with that stupid partying and surf thing you apparently do."

Logan laughed and said:" Sure we transformers gotta stick together."

Veronica sighed and mumbled:" God you're a pest."

_A/N: Sorry my usually so quick update was delayed – I'm a busy woman these days, I'm also co – writing another fic so it takes some of my time._

_Hope you will like this chapter anyways – now I'm trying to incorporate some of the actual mysteries and twists from the show and I think that I'll take on a certain amount of episodes – I'm not sure yet…Can you understand my rambling?_

_Well, thanks for your AWESOME reviews and please continue – they inspire me to keep going._

_Oh, yeah and I promise to make next chapter a bit more humorously… is that a word? Well its my second language so excuse me;)_

_R&R !!_


	5. orders, fame and visits

**Don't own but my birthdays coming up, so maybe;)**

_Sorry for the delay once again, but I'm recovering from illness and my lack of enthusiasm for the story – and at the moment I'm also co-writing a story called An Underestimated Return, you should check it out;)_

_Anyway hope you'll like this even though I'm struggling a bit…_

**Chapter 5: Orders, fame and visits**

So here we are, Veronica thought and felt a chill going down her spine.

Logan suddenly laughed and said:" I'm never gonna get used to this. Well, at least I can finally see for my self that I'm a good looking male."

Veronica sighed, ignored his words and tried to act normal.

"Look, just tell me about that case and if I remember it I'll give you the details and we'll be done with it."

"Not so fast little V."

Veronica jumped as Lilly's voice echoed in her mind.

Logan looked a bit puzzled as she said out loud:

"What's wrong now Lilly?"

Lilly's crystal laugh echoed inside Veronica once more and her voice said with a teasing edge:

"Sorry to have to burst your bubble once again, my petite, but I've been told you and eh…you have to solve the cases with manual labour – like you use to do, no short cuts."

Veronica felt a strong need to find her dead friend and make her even more dead as she half yelled:

"But I already know the answers!"

Lilly suddenly appeared before Veronicas eyes:

"Look Veronica, I know I messed up a bit, but doing it this way is so you wont screw it up even more – trust me on this – the only thing I want to change is your relationship with Logan."

Veronica thought about grabbing Lilly's throat and choking her, but Lilly laughed even before the idea could manifest itself.

"Already dead sweetie, remember? Now help your man candy out and time's gonna go by much faster, toodles."

Veronica stood in silence a few minutes after Lilly's departure and finally Logan seemed to have used up all of his patience.

"Look, what just happened? I'm not quite picturing you as one who can speak to dead people, so come clean."

Veronica sighed and said more calmly then she felt:

"I was just getting reprimanded by Lilly."

Logan's eyes widened and he tried to laugh it off.

"Have you been having too much bonding time with Dick and his party pig?"

Veronica chose not to dignify that statement with an answer and ended her soon to be ex husbands laugh as she stated:

"We're gonna see some people and you have to learn some of my tricks."

Logan just starred at her as she told him her ideas.

"No, no, absolutely not – I'm putting my foot down."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How did I get here?"

Logan sighed and looked up at his wife in his body. Well, V. never did take no for an answer.

After a few more miles Veronica stopped the car. They were driving her old Le Baron since Logan had refused to be a passenger in his own xterra.

"Here we are." Veronica said and looked out the window, "This is Duane Andrews shop. He was on TV recently if my memory serves me correctly and told the whole world about the bus driver apparently being suicidal, but I found out he was simply buying a religious item so he could get change to call his mistress."

Logan sighed and already felt lost. How does she keep all that information inside without getting confused every now and again?

"So what am I gonna do now? You already knowing everything and all."

Veronica sighed and repeated for the seventh time how Lilly ordered her to repeat the past so more screw-ups wouldn't happen.

Logan sighed and grabbed the handle of the car, but stiffened slightly as Veronica called out to him in a voice which reminded him of Dick:

"Go on Echolls, go get your flirt on."

As Logan went inside the shop he tried to fall into Veronicas character. He spotted the shopkeeper, Duane easily. He was a tall black haired man a bit on the heavy side. His dark eyes looked at his newly made bus crash souvenirs with pride and Logan already knew he didn't like him.

Sighing he went up to Duane and said:

"You were on TV right?"

Duane looked at the little pretty blonde and straightened up with a goofy smile, that made Logan want to hit him and answered:

"I am, man, did you see that? Check you out. Let me ask you a question, I look fat to you? 'Cause I was watching it on the news and I was like, "Damn, I look fat." Then I read something online says, like, the camera adds ten pounds. I was thinking maybe it was them, but just in case, though, I started a diet regiment this morning."

Logan tried to act like his wife – he really did, but the subtle act of manipulation never was his most gifted ability, so he simply tilted his head in a mock copy of Veronica and asked:

"Yo, so ah, did you like sell stuff to that drugged up bus driver?

Duane stopped a bit, but luckily for Logan, Duane was still so caught up in his 15 minutes of fame, he just answered:

"Yeah, actually I did; A slushy and a bag of peanuts. Do you want that – you look like you could use a few calories?"

Logan sighed at Duane's stupidity – even Dick would be an honour student before this guy.

Remembering something Logan pointed at a bowl of small medals.

"Didn't the dude like buy one of those too, because then I want one – being an death lover and ehm something like that?"

Duane burst out into another dumb smile and answered as he picked one up:

"Mm, St. Chris. Hope it helps you. It didn't help him."

Logan paid for the medal and turned to walk out to Veronica with his "new" knowledge, but stopped as Duanes last words reached him:

"Be careful going around those cliffs. Don't pull a bussie, please. You're too cute to die."

Logan slowly turned. What the fuck did that asshole just say to me? He thought to himself and felt fire erupting through his eyes.

Right before he got a chance to jump on the older guy and forcefeed him the st. Chris medals, the real Veronica entered the store. After one glimpse at Logan and the now paler shopkeeper, she grabbed Logans arm and pulled him out to the Le Baron.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Veronica drove them back to school and not a word was uttered the whole ride there.

Why can't you control yourself? Veroncia thought as she eyed Logan, who looked like he was sleeping.

This is why we wont work, Veronica continued to say silently hoping Lilly was paying attention, you're too … argh, I can't even think about it.

Finally they reached the school and Logan woke up saying:

"I'm not in the mood for school, so I'm taking off."

Veornica laughed and said while feeling a small pinch of envy:

"Well, better hurry to the office then. Dad's probably waiting for you already. Remember don't do anything to change the past too much. And I worked a loooooong time at Mars investigations."

Logan looked like he wanted to brake something, but then after seeing the Casablancas brothers walk out to their cars, Logan suddenly began to laugh.

Veronica didn't get a chance to ask him what was wrong before he said:

"well, just don't get too cocky and remember those words later on, see ya."

Then he waited for her to exit the car and drove away.

Veronica sighed and located the yellow monstrosaty Logan called a car and drowe towards the Echolls estate.

Veronica ran inside and was debating whether or not she would risk her peace of mind for a shower when the doorbell suddenly rang.

"What now," Veronica mumbled and prayed Dick wasn't the guest before opening the front door.

"Why the hell didn't you show up today, pet?"

Veronica paled visibly as her eyes met her husbands former lover; Kendall Casablancas.

Where is Dick when you need him? Veronica thought feeling quite sure that this afternoon would not go as smoothly as she or Kendall had hoped.

_A/N: Sorry the chapter isn't too long, but I have to go to bed before I drop._

_But have to say thank you too my sweet and nice reviewers I hope you'll continue giving me a boost. I love those reviews, but one gotta have some faults, right hehehe_

_Please tell me what you think and excuse me if it might take a while for the next update I will try to return within the week. _

_Farvel og på gensyn. __(Goodbye and see you later in Danish)._


	6. seduction and womanhood

**Don't own VM I'm only borrowing for my own amusement;)**

**Chapter 6: seduction and womanhood**

"So how was school?"

Kendall asked with her mock caring voice as she walked by Veronica and moved towards Logan's bedroom with an air about her, which told Veronica she'd been there before.

She can't get in that bedroom! Veronica thought with a feeling of being once again pushed into the twilight zone.

Veronica followed Kendall a few steps and then asked almost with a sneer:

"Ehm, you…where are you going?"

Kendall stopped and smiled a very seductive smile over her shoulder. Veronica felt like vomiting – preferably all over the brunette's stilettos.

"Where do you want me to go, schoolboy?"

Kendall asked tossing her long dark brown hair behind her and keeping the smile on her face.

Veronica resisted an urge to slap the woman and decided to act the part of spoiled and angry Logan Echolls.

"I'm not in the mood Kendall. So you can just skedaddle right on out of here."

Kendall's brown eyes narrowed as she tried to figure out if her lover's statement was another twisted role-play.

Veronica sighed and walked over to the still open front door and pointed out to the driveway without another word.

"Have you forgotten that you called me, little boy?"

Kendall sounded a little less seductive this time around.

Veronica smiled and said, while cursing silently:

"Maybe so, but it's not healthy to get all you ask for, have the Lion King taught you nothing?"

Veronica straightened herself up, as she forgot for a nanosecond, that in this new form she was taller then Kendall, not the other way around.

The cheating brunette laughed with no real humour what so ever and turned to face her "lover".

"Look Logan, I really don't like this attitude you've got going on right now. You called and I waited around the house like a servant. Then I take the time to show up here right from my pool time and you're actually talking to me like I'm a hooker or something."

Veronica couldn't control her voice and she asked as she tilted her head in her old movement:

"Well, isn't that kind of what you are, Kendall dear?"

Veronica hated the brunette – not only for her involvement with _her_ husband, well we aren't divorced yet, Veronica added as a second thought; but also for the fact that the woman had helped her arch nemesis Aaron Echolls get out of jail.

And as that wasn't enough, Veronica eyed the now angry Kendall, she damn near helped that psycho Liam kill my father.

Kendall crossed her arms and said coolly:

"I don't really like this side of you Logan darling. Lets forget it and skip right to the good part."

Then to Veronica's utmost horror Kendall buttoned up her long dark coat and let it fall to the floor and revealed that the rest of her slim body was only dressed in a barely noticeable bikini.

"Like I said, schoolboy, I waited by the pool and now I want my exercise. Got it?"

Veronica stood frozen for a very long minute watching the brunette right in the eyes. Finally the tough as nails Veronica Mars did all she really could do in a situation such as this.

She turned and ran out the front door, jumped in the xterra and drove away faster then one could spell: S E X…

--

At the same time Logan had arrived to the apartment feeling a bit pained himself. Only in his case it was a general pain and not a mental one such as Kendall.

As Logan unlocked the door to the apartment a fierce growl was heard and Logan cursed.

"Back up for heavens sake dog, chill!"

The brown pit bull froze as it recognized its mistress voice, and Logan almost laughed. The expression on the dogs face was comical. It told him that it knew this Veronica was not the right one – and that the poor animal was utterly confused by that.

Logan bent down to clap the dog and he whispered:

"Don't worry – she's fine. Probably enjoying a nice afternoon with a certain sexy brunette."

Just thinking about it made Logan laugh for real.

My wife and exlover going at it – I wish I could see that.

Then Logan flinched as a sudden stomach cramp entered his body. It was unlike any he'd ever experienced before and he decided to look in the Mars cabinets to look for some painkillers.

He found some aspirins and took a couple and he had just swallowed the tablets when the phone rang.

Logan sighed and answered:

"Yo, what's up?"

"Veronica, hon.? Is that really you or is my apartment been overtaken with an Eminem wannabe?"

Keith's voice sounded teasing and Logan remembered how he'd always envied that light banter the father and daughter shared. Now on the other hand Logan wished Keith was like any other respectable Neptune parent – minding his own business, but no…

"Veronica, hello?" Keith repeated a bit more serious this time.

"Yeah I'm here, sorry uhm, Dad." Logan pulled himself together.

"So I'm sitting here waiting to show off my brilliance, but my trusty sidekick isn't here – how come that is?"

Logan smiled and cursed inside as another jab of cramp flew through him:

"I'm sort of just returned from school, so I thought I could stay home for the time being…uhm dad."

Logan prayed the older man didn't notice the awkward tone in his voice, but sadly no – Keith Mars noticed everything.

"Is everything ok, hon.? I can come home if you want me to?"

Logan sat down at the kitchen counter and answered his new – and much more attentive – father:

"Yeah I'm fine – just feeling a bit uhm..not so cool, so I'm heading straight to bed. Is that ok?"

Keith answered without a pause to think:

"Sure, I'll be home in a few hours and maybe if you're up for it I'll swing by the pizza joint you love so much. What do say?"

Logan smiled a strained smile and answered before hanging up:

"Sure thing – you know me Veronica Mars loves her food."

Logan went to Veronica's room and laid down on her bed, but after only a few minutes he almost jumped out of it again. The smell of Veronica was too strong and Logan didn't want to be reminded of their hardship right now. Well, the hardship from their other life, that is.

Logan walked around in the small room and looked at the tons of photos she'd hung on her wall. Logan starred at the big one in the middle. It was Veronica, Duncan, Lilly and himself at that famous even of the limo party.

Damn we look so happy, Logan thought and gently caressed the picture. His eyes met the deceased Lilly and Logan suddenly remembered Veronica's statement about Lilly being the one who was responsible for them being here- well, her and my mom, Logan added.

After starring at the picture wall a few minutes Logan couldn't concentrate anymore and walked around.

"This is so weird," Logan mumbled, "does Veronica have some illness she never told me about – it hurts like hell."

Then after another couple of minutes pacing around Logan decided that he had to go to the toilet once again – even though he wasn't looking forward to it.

When he pulled down his pants and sat down on the toilet Logan looked down – and jumped up again as though a beehive had stung him in his well, you get the picture.

Logan walked a couple of steps and as a result he fell right on his face with his butt in the air.

The man trapped in the tiny form didn't even care, he hurried back up and looked down again hoping it was al a bad dream.

An unmistakable colour was in the underpants.

With the pure fear and illogic sense of a real male Logan almost whimpered to himself and the curious Back up while pulling the underpants back up:

"Holy crap, I'm gonna die!"

"Oh my dear son – who knew you were such a drama queen?"

Logan looked up at his mothers form beginning to appear in front of him. "mommy?"

Lynne sighed, but couldn't keep a smile of her face as she said:

"Logan, please go change your clothes and pull up the rest of your pants. Remember that behind is not yours to show off."

Logan was so shocked at that moment that he simply said:

"I'm dying."

Lynne actually rolled her eyes and bent down to a cabinet in the small bathroom. As she got up she held a small cylinder shaped item in her hand and she said:

"You're not dying my boy – you're just going through your first menstrual period."

--

Veronica jumped out of the car and ran towards the only place she felt was safe at the moment – her own home.

Praying silently that Keith wasn't home yet Veronica entered the door and stopped dead as she heard her own voice ask with desperation and anger:

"you want me to put what _where_?!"

Veronica didn't get to hear more because at that moment Back up smelled her scent and jumped towards her with a puppy like bark and sent Veronica to the floor.

"Easy boy, easy!"

Veronica tried to demand, but the dog was apparently so caught up in his own happiness and delight that for once it didn't obey its orders.

Finally after a few minutes Veronica was allowed back up on her feet and she could once again concentrate on the other person in the apartment.

What she saw stopped her dead in her tracks. Her husband stood unmoving with his jeans down at his ankles and holding a tampon. His eyes were filled with angst and he looked at something she couldn't see.

Then Veronica felt a presence in the room leave and Logan turned his attention to her and asked sounding for the first time after their body switch desperate:

"What the hell is this madness you women go through?"

_A/N: I have wanted to let Logan experience womanhood from the very beginning I hope I captured the fear of it all good enough lol. You men out there tell me how you'd react in such a situation hehehe_

_I once again apologize for the chapter being a bit short, but I'm still not on full capacity after my illness and sitting too long by the computer only makes my headaches worse…but will return in the upcoming week with another update, I Swear!_

**And to all my faithful reviewers : Thank you sooo much for taking the time to write and read, your comments only inspire me to keep going and thinking about how to proceed.**

_**Hope you'll continue;)**_


	7. repeat case 1

Another birthday have come and gone so still I can honestly say I **don't** own VM.

**Chapter 7: Cheatty cheatty bang bang 1**

Fifteen minutes later Veronica had finally stopped laughing at Logan. And Logan eventually emerged from the bathroom walking a bit funny.

Veronica smirked and eyed him closely.

And after a few moments Veronica couldn't quite keep a straight face anymore and she said with an innocent smile:

"So what's new with you today?"

Logan just looked at her and Veronica flinched inside, as she for the first time was on the receiving end of her infamous evil stare and Veronica thought to herself:

Maybe I should wait a few days before cracking too many jokes.

Veronica sighed out loud and followed her gut not to give her husband the "entering the womanhood talk," her mother had tried to have with her so many years ago.

Veronica sighed again and straightened up.

"So, she said ignoring the gigantic elephant in the room," have you talked to Jessie yet?"

Logan's death stare stopped and he even tried to crack a smile as he answered her – perfectly willing to ignore Dumbo as well:

"No not yet… I didn't have time, so how did you do it last time around?"

Veronica got up and took out a couple of sodas from her old fridge and threw one to Logan and answered as she sat back down on the worn out couch:

"Well, first of all I arranged a meeting between Jessie and Ed's mistress and then…"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A couple of hours later Veronica and Logan drove back to their new homes feeling if not satisfied about solving the puzzle of the bus driver's death then at least accepting that the past could not be changed in this particular case.

Veronica was deep in thought over Lilly's warning about her old mysteries and mumbled with a sigh:

"How do I stop Cassidy from killing even more people?"

Veronica got out of the car - and remembering Kendall – she almost crawled to the front door. Praying the brunette wasn't there anymore.

After a thorough inspection Veronica straightened up and smiled as she said to herself in the dark mansion:

"Coast is clear – slutty miss slut slut has left the building."

Veronica walked around and ended up in front of the wall of fame Aaron Echolls had made for himself throughout the years.

Veronica stared in the eyes of her actual father in law and knew she would never hate anyone as much as that man. Not even Cassidy Casablancas…although Madison Sinclair wasn't far behind.

Veronica caught a glimpse of her own reflection and looked closely at Logan's face. There she stood for several minutes and tried to figure out how everything in her past helped screw up her future.

If I'd been more trusting or forgiving when it happened, Veronica thought inwardly and then she said to herself: Stop don't think about it, about him or the…

Suddenly Veronica had had enough and picked up a candlestick and bashed it into the framed face of her enemy. Panting Veronica continued until all posters and pictures were shattered on to the expensive carpet.

Veronica stood unmoving for a few minutes and then she looked out over the combined hallway and living room she'd just ruined and sighed.

"Thankfully Logan wont have to know," Veronica whispered as she bent down to collect the glass pieces, "Weevil's gonna burn the house down any day now."

Instantly Veronica got up and with her eyes wide she looked closer at some of the unharmed pictures.

There was Logan and Lynne embracing each other in the backyard. Trina and Logan playing as little kids. A hint of shame entered Veronica.

At least I have my dad and our memories – Logan lost everything in this fire.

Veronica let the mess stay messy as she turned to find as many empty boxes as possible.

Logan and me have our issues, but he doesn't deserve to go through this experience again – not if I can help it.

Three hours later Veronica nearly crawled into bed completely exhausted after packing memorabilia and making sure it was properly stored in the pool house, which was the only part of the Echolls mansion, which would survive the hate crime.

Veronica was almost a sleep when Lilly graced her with her presence.

"Hey Mars," she greeted silently and laid down next to Veronica on the bed. Veronica didn't answer and Lilly continued:

"I'm happy to see you're finally doing something for Logan that has no benefits for you. I'm proud of you."

Veronica snorted and turned her back to the other blonde. Lilly laughed her special laugh and put her arms around Veronicas waist and whispered in her ear:

"Not only because it's the right thing to do, but Lynne and me kind of made a couple of bets about this adventure and now I'm in the lead."

Veronica couldn't quite stop her own smile and she asked with her eyes closed:

"So what are you gonna wind?"

Lilly answered sounding serious for once:

"I get to see my best friends happy – that's enough for me. Besides," the tone changed back to her normal mischievous tone," my brilliance can't be wasted up there forever."

Veronica smiled sadly, but it turned into a howl of snorting laughter as Lilly asked:

"So are you gonna freak out if I tell you're kind of turning me on in that familiar body of yours?"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The next morning Logan was awaken by Keith, who told him breakfast was served and deciding he couldn't postpone it any longer Logan took a shower, in which Lynne appeared and distracted him from eying his former lovers naked body too closely.

Entering the kitchen Logan almost smiled.

The tough as nails Keith Mars stood in an apron and was in the midst of making waffles.

"Morning honey, I hope your not too hungry I only made 20 waffles."

Logan sat down and began to eat without answering – just like he knew Veronica would have done.

"So what's new in your life?" Keith's dark eyes pierced Logan and the younger man had to look down on his plate. The love Keith Mars had for his only child was enormous and Logan wasn't use to being looked at like that any more.

Not since his marriage fell apart.

"Nothing much, fighting the injustice of the world and baby kittens as always." He finally answered.

Keith smiled and stirred in the waffle dough. His face made Logan curious and he asked as he picked up his fourth waffle – Veronica had nothing on him:

"So what's new with you K… pops?"

Keith smiled and said:

"You remember me saying I wouldn't say yes to Woody Goodman's proposal?"

Logan had no idea what his father in law talked about but nodded all the same and the older man continued:

"I saw the bus drivers daughter fight like hell to be heard by Lamb and that made me realize I had to run."

Logan, who finally understood what Keith was talking about gave a wide smile and said:

"Oh, my God. Good for you – Lamb really needs to leave the Sheriff department."

Keith only smiled and began eating his own waffles in silence.

Logan excused himself shortly after and drove to the hated high school.

The conversation with Keith had made him remember the whole Woody Goodman thing.

That ass aint gonna die quick and painless in an explosion this time, Logan swore as he pulled in to the parking lot, if he had to admit it he didn't blame Beaver for that death.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Veronica sighed; as she had to do the unthinkable -Seek out and talk to Dick by her own free will.

Entering the school as Logan Echolls was a bit more relaxed this morning, but that had only been a short relief.

A few minutes after the bell rang Veronica discovered she had to return to a class she didn't miss.

"No matter how many times I do this I'm still not a future business leader of America," Veronica mumbled to herself as she walked in to the room with Dick by her side.

Then things brightened. "Veronica" entered the class and was teased by Dick as always and greeted by her boyfriend as always.

Veronica had a hard time stopping a big mocking grin on her face. The look in Logan's eyes was priceless. Duncan pulled him down and Veronica turned her attention to the teacher Mr. Pope, who introduced Dick and Cassidy's father.

Veronica's attention was now turned to Cassidy and she sighed. No matter how she had ended up resenting him for the murders and the rape Veronica recognized his sadness when Dick Sr. only had eyes for his oldest son.

Maybe if I befriend him? Veronica pondered as Dick Sr. lectured them on business.

Veronica's eye caught Logan's and knew they were both thinking about the irony of it all. The man lecturing was the biggest fraud of all.

What a future.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Outside Logan had finally succeeded in getting rid of Duncan and was walking through the quad on his way to the famous restroom.

I really need some alone time, Logan thought.

"Hey Veronica?"

Logan stiffened as he recognized the voice and felt like he could kill the boy with his bare hands.

"Hey Beav, er, ah, I mean Cassidy."

Cassidy walked alongside Logan – and completely unaware of the danger he was in- Cassidy said:

"I think it's cool that you're joining the FBLA, what, you being a girl and all."

Don't remind me, Logan thought and said once again desperately calling out to the real Veronica with his subconscious:

"And a poor one at that."

Cassidy stopped and it took a few steps before Logan realized he was no longer being followed.

"May I talk to you for a sec?" Cassidy almost pleaded and tried to sound tough at the same time.

Logan smirked and answered:

"In case you haven't noticed you are talking to me."

Cassidy shrugged and continued:" about my dad? I'm worried he might-"

Logan stiffened and cursed inside. Now he finally knew how Veronica ended up working for the Beav.

"He looked like he was doing just fine." Logan tried to walk away, but Cassidy followed and continued:

"No, look, it's not money, but it's my step-mom. She's a gold digger and it's obvious to everyone else in the world except for my dad. All she does is spend his money."

Logan began to feel a bit annoyed and stated as he inwardly cursed Veronica's small legs:

"Unfortunately, there are no laws against exploiting rich and horny middle-aged men."

Cassidy smiled and answered only a bit out of breath:

"Yeah? Well, the pre-nup doesn't allow her to cheat on him either. I found a condom wrapper in the couch.

DAMN!

Logan turned on the spot. He remembered how he and Kendall had been at it all day by the couches in the Casablancas mansion.

I thought it didn't happen – did Veronica sleep with Kendall? I don't remenber Kendall being that dominent in the sack? Logan was lost in thought and suddenly Lynnes voice echoed in his mind:" You didn't just use a that area of the house once remember, Logan? You and that woman had several days on that spot, so deal with it and concentrate in the boy in front of you."

Logan blinked and tried to save face by saying:

"Maybe it was Dicks – he's not excactly an image of purity that one."

"Look, it's just a hunch, okay, but I'm willing to pay you a lot of money to back it up with hard proof."

Logan smiled and started haggling.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Veronica stood unnoticed in a corner - well, as unnoticed as the Echolls devil can be, Veronica added to herself as a couple of girls giggled and pointed in the distance.

She had watched Logan talk to Cassidy – thankfully without choking the boy- and almost forgotten memories of that…this day had begun to emerge.

Especially that one just about to take place.

Veronica sighed and even though she knew there was nothing to do, she called Logan and as he answered it with an:" Yep?" Veronica simply said:

"I'm sorry, sorry, sorry , sorry – I truly am."

Then Veronica watched Logan being approached by eternal deputy Sacks and shortly after taken away to be quistioned about the man named David "Curly" Moran and the whole: why's-your-name-on-a-dead-guys-hand-thing.

"so this day just gets better and better, doesn't it?" Veroncia whispered out into thin air and walked back to the quad to listen to Dick and his goofy stories.

Hey, its friday so I kept my promise and I even made the chapter a bit longer for once. I hope you enjoyed it.

_Thanks for all your get well wishes I really appriciate them;) I liked the whole blending of the actual words spoken in the series and mine, hope you did too. It's not as funny as the previous chapters, but it's not all humour – I hope you can deal;) _

_Thanks again and since I became a whole year older on may 13__th__ please give me the present of reviews;)_

_THANKS! _


	8. repeat case 2

**Chapter 8: cheatty cheatty bang bang 2**

Disclaimer: I don't own only borrow…

Logan sat down in the interrogation room and looked around in the small dark room.

"Apparently nothing _isn't _as I remember", Logan thought to himself smirking on the outside, which seemed to make deputy Sacks a bit uncomfortable.

"Perfect little Veronica can't look evil," Logan reminded himself and tried to change his expression with limited luck it seemed as Deputy Sacks squirmed in his chair and looked longingly towards the exit.

After sitting and eying his surroundings for the millionth time the door finally opened to reveal the eternal suck up to the wealthy and powerful: Don Lamb.

"You'd think I'd be more thrilled to see him, " Logan told himself as though debating the moral of it all, "after all the dude did die in service."

Sheriff Lamb nodded to his deputy, who almost ran out of the room and took the now empty seat in front of Logan.

Logan smirked after having something as juvenile as a staring contest with the "sheriff".

"Did you really miss me that much? Or did you just want to look into my pretty brown…blue eyes, 'cause that constitutes as sexual harassment, Donnie."

Logan asked in his old malicious tone – for the first time forgetting his predicament as sheriff Lamb narrowed his dark eyes and looked just as annoyed as Logan remembered from previous encounters.

"Some things never change," Logan stated.

Sheriff Lamb took a sip from his coffee mug and ignores Logan's pleasantries.

"So," the former dead sheriff said," I guess you know why you're here. You wanna tell me about it?"

Logan shrugged trying to portray the tiny blonde and didn't answer. Lamb leaned backwards on his chair and Logan sighed and said in a fake sob:

"I confess! Oh you're good – no wonder the crime rate in Neptune escalated after your election."

Sheriff Lamb didn't look amused and leaned forward with a grim expression.

Logan sighed and cut of the incompetent sheriff:

"So are you gonna tell me why I'm here or should I just sit back and enjoy your impression of a mildly- constipated David Caruso?"

Sheriff Lamb once again disappointed Logan by ignoring the snide remarks and slid a file over to him, while asking seriously:

"What can you tell me about that man?"

Logan looked down at the picture in front of the file - A middle-aged man with no hair and a tough and yet tired expression on his face.

"Wait," Logan thought, "isn't that?"

As though sheriff Lamb heard his unasked question he asked:

"This Mr. David "Curly" Moran isn't a complete stranger to you is he?"

Logan swallowed and felt as though he was walking on thin ice for once:

"Personally, yeah he kind of is, but my girl…boyfriends dad – I think you know him, psychotic and rich – just a guy for you – worked with Mr. Moran on some movie."

Sheriff Lamb shook his head and turned a page in the file to reveal more pictures and Logan stiffened in his seat.

"There it is – the famous proof of Beaver killing once again and hurting Veronica… I know I should have killed him sooner."

The dead mans hand on the picture was scarred with a name written in black marker: Veronica Mars.

"Wow," Logan muttered not even slightly amused at the sight of Lamb frowning at his Keanu Reeves impression.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Veronica didn't really know what to do after watching Sacks taking "Veronica" in for questioning.

So as a result she simply walked around the campus before driving back to the Echolls mansion.

After re watching South Park the movie for the billionth time and wishing that Wallace was with her Veronica decided to shower and go to sleep.

The whole shower experience made Veronica very _very_ uncomfortable. The tight muscles and a certain other thing were pretty hard to ignore and Veronica showered faster than she'd ever done before.

Putting on an old T-shirt Veronica almost ran out of the bathroom to avoid the temptation of looking more thoroughly in the mirror.

"Look at the bright side," Veronica told herself as she curled up in Logan's old bed, "at least you don't have to shave your legs."

With that thought Veronica fell asleep – only to be woken up hours later by her phone. Veronica groaned and answering after identifying the caller id as her own…well, formerly her own.

"What?"

"You so owe me a favour Blondie."

Logan's voice was annoyed and teasing at the same time. Veronica felt a bit creeped out as her own voice rang in her ears.

"So I take it everything went as it did before?"

Logan snorted and in a matter of minutes he told what had happened during questioning – or as he called it: show that Veronica is guilty for all costs.

Veronica sighed and forcing herself out of her grogginess she revealed all of her memories from that case.

For a few minutes the line was silent, but then Logan asked Veronica, who now sat up in bed drawing a timeline from their common past on a sheet of paper.

"So how do I deal with the whole Beaver incident and investigating myself? I guess you don't feel up to a good old shagging session with slutty Kendall so I can get my "evidence"?"

Veronica laughed and her answer was obvious.

"I'll tell you what to do and how to provide _Cassidy _with evidence about the whole fraud thing – deal?"

Logan sighed, but Veronica ignored it and told him what to do before ending the conversation with:

"Don't blow your cower – I do have a reputation."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day Veronica went to class knowing that Logan was occupied with "solving" the case. Her eyes met Duncan's and he nodded curtly towards her.

Veronica sighed and sat down listening to Mr. Pope and his dreams of early retirement.

Dick laughed all of the sudden and somehow Veronica said something to tease the blonde male, which got completely misunderstood by the Kane heir and seconds later he lunged at Veronica.

"Oh shit."

Veronica felt her ex boyfriend pull her out of the chair and push her out in the hallway and then Duncan ran her in to the lockers very hard.

Veronica had not spent her FBI training sitting down and she knew to remain "incognito" she had to respond and she hit Duncan straight in the face.

Duncan pulled her into the lockers again while Veronica kept beating him on the back. At that time they were both a mess.

After what seemed like hours someone finally pulled Duncan of her and the two of them were escorted to the nurse's office.

The nurse looked at both of them with a knowing look in her eyes as she tended to their wounds.

"Well," she stated, "I can tell you one thing: whoever it is you're fighting over, she wont be very impressed by this."

"You tell 'im sister, " Veronica thought as she eyed the Kane closely.

"And you're done." The nurse continued looking at Duncan," I believe the principal is waiting for you. I'll be back for you."

Then the nurse left for a moment and Veronica watched Duncan grab his jacket and begin to leave.

Doing the only thing Veronica knew would work, she stood up saying in a mocking tone of Logan's she remembered all too well seeing as the tone was usually reserved for her:

"Actually I disagree with nurse Ratchet, I think Veronica would be quite impressed."

Duncan paused in his steps and Veronica knew it had worked as the Kane turned to face her.

"Careful Logan, you're exposing your soft underbelly."

Veronica almost laughed: "Duncan can be sarcastic I didn't think he had it in him."

"I can go on all night," was all Veronica ended up replying.

Duncan said coolly:

"You lost her; I didn't steal her."

Veronica was shocked inwardly: "why hasn't Logan told me about this conversation? I don't know what to say."

"Yeah, right."

Finally Veronica got an idea as she remembered the timeline she drew during her telephone conversation with the real Logan the previous night.

"Look forget about the blonde ok. Why didn't you have my back this summer?"

Eager to hear Duncan's answer Veronica walked a few steps closer.

"I was dealing with the fact your dad murdered my sister!"

Veronica flinched – she would always hate thinking about Lily's murderer and stated honestly:" I hate him too – more than you know."

Duncan sighed and left without further exchange.

Veronica left the nurses office and called Logan and they agreed to meet up in the infamous bathroom to go over details.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Forty minutes later Logan opened the door to the bathroom and without waiting he put up the "out of order" sign and met his wife's gaze.

"So you and Duncan fight a lot?"

Logan almost missed the question as he recognized the signs of fighting.

"Jees V. I thought you were a lover not a fighter…"

Veronica took a deep breath and Logan knew he was in trouble, but he diverted her attention by pulling out her old beloved camera and said:

"I did as you commanded Maam - Proof of Dick Sr. being a fraud and married to an extremely boring trophy wife. "

Veronica remembered her Ipod encounter with Kendall and smiled to herself.

"Look go tell Cassidy about the fraud thing," Logan watched as Veronica pulled out a picture from her bag and handed it to him with the words:

"This should be proof enough for Cassidy to scare Dick Sr. into hiding. I didn't need to brake Lily and Lynne's weird rule to get it."

Logan looked down and whistled.

There he was in only his boxers with a white towel around his neck. In a mirror behind him Logan saw a long brown wig of hair – clearly stating that Logan was not alone in the picture.

"How did you do this?"

Veronica smiled and said:" I took the last one remember? I simply reconstructed the surroundings and the wig I took from dad's office – he's away with Alica at the moment, as you know. And the rest pretty much speaks for it self."

Logan laughed and smiled.

"You're pretty amazing Mars," he proclaimed.

Veronica got a few shadows in her eyes at those words and avoided his eyes and said as she swung his old bag over her shoulder:

"Yeah, but not amazingly enough, right?"

Then Logan sighed as he recalled their past…well, future and watched her leave and for once Logan didn't know how to respond.

_A/N: So I know this chapter aint too funny, but I am working on a few details for next chapter and I thought I wanted the Duncan fight/the Cassidy case out of the picture…tell me what you think too confusing?_

_Oh and I'm am trying give you a few hints about their past/future, will of course reveal more later;)_

_A/N2: To my sweet reviewers thank you for taking the time to review I means a lot to me – it only inspires me to write more, faster and funnier;)_

_A/N3: any errors, typos are my own since this is not Betaed ( second language and all;) ) So please have patience._


	9. wake up calls

Disclaimer: Well, don't own VM, just borrowing for your entertainment

Disclaimer: Well, don't own VM, just borrowing for your entertainment.

Chapter 9: wake up calls…

Veronica left the bathroom and tried hard not to burst into some highly not so masculine tears.

"Why can't he just stop being like…argh…like he was?" Veronica muttered as she walked over to her locker and tried to open it.

After a few unsuccessful attempts Veronica stopped as she realized this was not Logan Echolls locker and some stares went her way as Veronica simply banged her head in the cool metal in frustration.

Damn – could this stupid day get any worse?

"Yo Echolls, mind moving away from my friends locker – she's real attached to it, you know."

Apparently it can, Veronica sighed and turned her head to face her best friend.

Wallace stood a few inches away with his newest lady friend, Jackie Cook just behind him. His face showed obvious sign of restrained anger.

"You might not believe me, but trust me when I say, Veronica will not mind if I bang my head into her locker."

Wallace tensed up and crossed his arm to show off some of his muscles and snorted in disbelief:

"Yeah, trust Logan Echolls, like that is a mistake we will ever do again. Just move away from my girls' private spot, all right? Come on Jackie."

Then Wallace gently took Jackie around the waist and literally dragged her outside.

Veronica watched them leave with tears in her eyes.

Damn, I can't afford to loose it now, Veronica snapped at her self and wiped her eyes discreetly- Somehow she knew Logan's image was not of those who cried in public.

Veronica turned away from her old locker and walked over to Logan's, took the books she needed for her next class and slammed the small door with the utmost satisfaction – severely scaring a freshman, who looked at the "King of Neptune" with real horror in his eyes.

Veronica hurried away, trying to suppress a need to jump in front of the kid and scream BOO.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Logan stood where Veronica had left him still cursing silently.

Watching her reflection in front of him made it even harder to stay away from unpleasant memories.

Logan was pulled out of his thoughts as his dead mother reappeared by his side.

"Honey, why don't you just go after her and tell you're sorry for everything and just try to reverse this stupid divorce idea she's got in her head?"

Logan narrowed his eyes and looked up at his mother with his signature smirk and said:

"She doesn't want that remember? The times I tried in the past… well, future…argh you get the picture – It was really not successful at all!"

Lynne sighed and gently took his hands and squished them as she forced his eyes to lock with hers:

"Sweetie, Veronica is just as stubborn as you and deep down she knows she messed up, but you did too and someone has to be the first to compromise."

Logan barked a bitter laugh and pulled away from his mother to take the forgotten picture of well, him so I could locate Beaver and get this whole idiotic day behind him.

"Veronica loves you."

Logan turned to his mother and said through gritted teeth in replica of his wife's words earlier:" Yeah, well, not enough I suppose."

And for the first time after the whole adventure began Logan finally succeeded in getting the last word from his very talkative mother.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Veronica tried to focus for the remainder of the school day, she really did, but it seemed like all her memories from her marriage with Logan began to catch up with her.

When she drove "home" that afternoon Veronica simply went into bed and fell a sleep completely exhausted by the burden that was her future.

That night Veronica had a lot of confusing dreams. Not at all appropriate seeing as the object of her dreams was Logan and what he did in those dreams – let's just say Veronica wasn't angry with Logan as he used all his skills to arouse her.

Next morning came and Veronica felt really frustrated, as her subconscious knew her sexual needs really weren't being fulfilled.

Suddenly a gentle touch calmed Veronica and she almost moaned.

This is a really realistic dream, Veronica stated sighing and then it came to her in a flash.

Wait, if I know this is a dream, why hasn't it stopped yet?

Veronica opened her eyes and completely froze in shock.

Kendall!?

The soon to be poor wife of Richard Casablancas sat on top of her and was very busy with her hands.

Veronica looked down and felt like vomiting.

An erection? But I'm a freaking girl!

Veronica wasn't quite awake yet, so her logical sense hadn't kicked in yet. Her self-defence sense had though. One push and the tall sexy brunette landed with a loud bump on the floor with an undignified shriek.

"What the hell?" It came from the floor. Veronica mumbled an excuse and ran to the bathroom and locked the door.

"no no no!" was all her vocabulary would allow her to groan.

Veronica looked over at the shower and did the only thing she knew to do. Took an extremely cold shower to try and minimize the effect her erotic dreams and Kendall's intimate touches had given her new body.

Veronica got dressed and peeked out in the bedroom only to be confronted with Kendall.

"What's going on with you lately? You normally like this kind of awakening?"

Don't I know it, Veronica was suddenly attacked with memories of all the times she had woken Logan in just that particular way.

"Ehm, "Veronica began slowly and after a few hesitant seconds, where Kendall's dark eyes didn't budge Veronica finally finished her statement:

"I don't …I mean I can't do this with you anymore."

"_What?"_

Veronica felt a new stab of sisterly – and inappropriate- respect for the elder woman, who would end her life gunned down by her Irish lover and Veronica just knew this conversation wasn't gonna go smoothly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Logan awoke to the sound of Back-up's frantic barking and hissed:

"Chill dog, I hardly slept all night!"

The reason for the dogs bark became obvious seconds later as his old voice rang through the door:

"open the door Lo…Veronica we need to talk!"

Groaning Logan left his warm bed and opened the front door.

""Dad" left for the office an hour ago, so no need for covert names and all that shit."

Veronica pushed by him and sat down by the kitchen counter.

"are you okay?"

Veronica stiffened.

"Why do you ask?"

Logan shrugged and gripped a carton of milk from the refrigerator and drank right out of it.

"That's really unattractive I've always tried to break that habit."

Veronica's mumbling reached Logan and he kept drinking just to annoy her.

Finally clenched from his thirst he wiped his mouth and said:

"you didn't answer my question sugar puss."

Surprisingly Veronica actually blushed and avoided his eyes.

That's weird, Logan thought, seeing myself blush – never thought it could happen.

Veronica muttered something and scratched the bulldog, who hadn't left her side after her arrival.

"Sorry, didn't quite catch that?"

"I've been violated!"

Veronica almost shouted out the statement and it took a few seconds for Logan to grasp the sentence and understand its meaning.

Logan sat the now empty milk carton on the counter and looked closer at his one true love.

"So you just happened to wake up this morning with a bruise on your face?" He asked trying not too successfully to suppress a grin.

Oh, that Kendall, Logan said to himself, you gotta love her spirit.

Veronica jumped to her feet and hurried to give an explanation and Logan couldn't keep the laughter down any longer.

Veronica stomped her foot with little effect and then stated – ending Logan's joy immediately:

"At least I don't have to get a visitor every month!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Veronica sat next to Dick once again feeling utterly embarrassed. Her little encounter with both Logan and Kendall this morning really didn't ease her mind.

After Logan had stopped laughing Veronica had sent him on his way to her Dads office so he could meet the rich engaged and very untrusting woman named Julie something.

Veronica had already provided him with the information Julie so desperately wanted about him not loving her just for her money seeing as he was plenty wealthy on his own.

Veronica sighed as Dick pulled into the parking lot at Neptune High.

Hopefully Lilly …and Lynne wont think I'm changing the future too much by this approach I just can't stand another "case" at the moment."

Lilly's voice rang in her mind as a response to her unasked question:

"Off course I and Lynne too since you are wondering, don't mind just as long as you give these poor people their answers, it's not like it's their fault that you and rich kid got sent back to relive it again."

Veronica chose to ignore her dead friend and followed the everlasting goof, that was Logan's friend.

"So sorry about your old man," Veronica said – suppressing a pinch of guilt. Luckily Dick was behaving just like Dick.

"No sweat dude, now I can probably spook the old lady into giving me and Beav permission to our trust funds. That means serious parties, man. That'll be so sweet."

Veronica couldn't help it – she laughed.

Maybe his getting to me after all these years? Veronica thought.

Lilly's voice mocked her for a second, "well, you are his bestest friend _Echolls_."

"Shut up," Veronica muttered in a hiss and coincidently happened to scare the freshman from the day before as he walked by in just that second.

Damn, they're just getting more and more spineless aren't they?

Veronica looked over her shoulder at the retreating freshman.

A/N: Hello again. I've been struggling with this chapter for quite a while now and finally decided that I have to just post it and let you pass judgement…So here;)

_If anyone has a funny idea for the whole out of body experience, please let me read and then I'll might use them and off course give the idea maker credit in the A/N._

_So until next time : have fun and try not to get an unwanted wake up call like poor V;)_


	10. Flaming memories fem hygiene

Disclaimer: …sigh; do I still have to state the obvious? Don't own VM universe – only this plot.

**Chapter 10: flaming memories and female hygiene.**

Veronica sighed heavily as she watched "her" house go up in flames.

"It's weird," she thought with the weight of guilt pulling her spirit down," I didn't grow up there, but I'm close to tears."

Sheriff Lamb stood by her side and couldn't quite keep a very insensitive smirk from his face.

"So I guess Tivo isn't an option anymore." He stated and without any more words the very-easy-to-hate- sheriff got in his patrol car and simply drove away from the obvious crime scene and waved carelessly to some hectic looking fire fighters, who were desperate to keep the fire from spreading throughout the prestigious area.

Once again Veronica sighed and she readied herself for the unavoidable questions from her fathers former friends and allies; people she used to know, but who no longer saw her as anything other then a "psychotic jackass" and therefore wouldn't be completely interested in her current emotional state.

Veronica decided to do what she did best and slip into a quiet corner of the dark and watch the smoke filled flames almost jumping from the Echolls mansion.

"These last days have been so confusing," Veronica muttered as she rubbed her temples to ease a beginning headache.

Veronica lined up the multiple experiences in her head to keep a thorough record, as she liked to do and said to herself as though she was reciting a recipe for snicker doodles.

"First there was my oh so tender visit from Kendall a.k.a. cheating wife from hell, then Wallace got a visit from his unknown daddy dearest, which was a memory I completely forgot all bout in the midst of my own problems."

Veronica walked over to an unnoticed stone and leaned on it as the fire fighters ran past with smudge and seriousness etched in every line of their faces.

Deciding that her list was the only thing that kept her sane at the moment, Veronica continued her silent task:

"Then let's not forget Logan's surprise visit from Abel Koontz, which caused quite a scene with dear old Clarence Wiedman. Oh yeah, and surprise surprise I had to watch my dad loose his election once again, but this time I wasn't allowed to comfort him."

Suddenly a burst of inappropriate laughter flew out of Veronica's hard lips.

"Jeez, the look on Logan's face, when he realized that he had to embrace my dad when he lost his campaign was priceless."

Veronica's laugh ended in a snort as her mind replayed tonight's events.

"Yeah and what's a night in Logan Echolls' life without getting arrested at a party."

Veronica saw the scene play out in her mind.

She'd attended a party, well, the party had actually been planned and organized by her and Dick, but let's not forget she still had to act like Logan – as Lily so frequently popped up to remind her of.

At said party sweet old deputy Sacks showed up like he did in the last party Logan had thrown in another lifetime and had arrested her.

"So here I am," Veronica mumbled after finally finishing her little internal list.

"Damn Lily, why didn't you let me prevent this?"

As though she was called Lily appeared right in front of Veronica with a truly sad smile on her forever-young face.

"Look V, I know it's suck a cliché, but Logan needed to free himself of this place even though he didn't realize it at the time. Sweet old Weevil actually did Logan a favour."

Veronica couldn't stop her frown and she shrugged it off while asking with a cool tone of voice:

"So can I watch when you tell Logan that Weevil did him a favour by burning down his childhood home and all his memories?"

Lily, who was never what you'd call speechless tilted her head in a perfect copy of Veronicas trademark movement and said matter of factly:

"Chill Veronica, we both know you made damn well sure, that this time around Logan would have a few of his belongings at a safe place."

Veronica didn't respond and turned to watch the still roaring fire with morbid fascination.

"Listen Ronnie, I'm actually quite glad you saved some of his stuff."

Veronica glanced over at her dead childhood friend – and extremely irritating guardian angel and said sarcastically:" really? Well, now I can sleep calmly tonight without a care in the world."

Lily shook her head and gently hit Veronica on the head and answered the sarcastic remark without hesitation:

"No smarty pants, I'm glad because it proves a valid point…" Lily paused to lock eyes with Veronica and continued," no matter how screwed up the two of you have been, you still love him enough to make sure he doesn't suffer needlessly."

Veronica sighed and whispered with a hurting tone in her male voice:

"Yeah, I'd just wish he would have done the same for me."

Suddenly Lily appeared to have lost her temper as she straightened up and walked up close to Veronica and said:

"Look here little miss future P.I. You and I both know that things aren't always as they seem, remember. You sometimes forget that you too had a part to play in that whole misery."

Veronicas jaw clenched and she was about to scream out in anger about Lily not understanding anything at all, when Lily's attention turned from her abruptly and the ghost looked behind her.

"Speak of the Devil," she muttered and after one last warning glare at Veronica Lily disappeared with a small pouf.

Veronica turned with an inspective look, which turned to utter sadness as her eyes recognized the black Le Baron speeding up the road and breaking hard in the gigantic oval driveway in front of the burning mansion.

"No!"

Veronica flinched as she heard the unmistakable desperation in Logan's voice. The fact that it was her own voice only made it that much harder to bear.

Without thinking Veronica ran as fast as possible towards the small figure, who slowly sank to its knees on the expensive tiles.

* * *

Logan looked up at his childhood home with dread.

"Why didn't I do something sooner, I knew it would happen eventually?"

As a particular huge flame broke through the window, which had once belonged to his room, Logan slowly fell to his knees.

"No, not again," he kept muttering in despair and although he wished nothing else, Logan simply couldn't look away from the horrid sight in front of him.

"How do I overcome this twice? I can't do it alone." Logan began to wonder, but then _she _was there and everything didn't seem over just yet.

"Logan, I'm…come here."

It wasn't her voice, but the tone made Logan remember a time of happiness and satisfaction and he automatically let his guard down in front of the only person, who'd ever seen the real him.

Logan looked up and met Veronicas emotional filled eyes and asked in a barely audible whisper:

"Why didn't we stop this?"

It was clear to Logan that Veronica blamed herself as much as he did, but before he could try and make her understand that she didn't need to take this on her shoulders too, Veronica used her new upper body strength and pulled him up into a firm, comforting hug.

"It's so odd," Logan thought as he immediately tightened the embrace afraid that she'd let go too soon, "even though we've switched she still smells like peaches and grass. And why is that all I can think about right now?"

After a few minutes Logan decided to pull out of the hug and turn to his newest and yet so familiar personal tragedy.

"I know Weevil will eventually become my friend, but I'm gonna kill him." Logan stated as the two of them watched the professional people eventually give up.

Veronica looked down at him and to his amazement, she suddenly lit up in a smile.

"Not everything is as it seems," Veronica then muttered and much to his secret delight Veronica gently took one of his hands in hers and quickly began leading the way to the back of the ruin of his former house.

"I remembered something not so long ago," Veronica began and Logan just looked at her, while thinking about the last time she'd voluntarily taken his hand in public.

"Logan, are you even listening?"

Veronicas voice was careful and friendly.

"She thinks I'm about to do a Beaver," Logan understood from her watchful glimpse in "her" brown eyes.

"I was just thinking about…what were you saying?" was all he ended up asking.

Veronica smiled as she recognized his will to keep on living through all the bad things and she unlocked the door to the unharmed pool house and said calmly:

"As I was saying miss Mars…I remembered that you once told me about your pool house being the only survivor of the fire, so one night I simply packed up all the stuff I knew you so desperately wanted back…so…I hope you don't mind."

Logan barely heard his wife's uncertain tone as his eyes fell down over boxes upon boxes lined up covering the entire floor space of the pool house.

Logan bent down over the nearest box and ripped it open. The first thing that caught his eye was a nearly forgotten picture of him and Trina. Logan still remembered how his mother had stood in the backyard one afternoon taking ordinary family pictures, when Aaron had been away making another not-so-great movie.

"I look so young and sort of happy." Logan thought in wonder, " I didn't know we ever looked that normal."

A gentle breeze touched his temple almost like an invisible kiss and Lynne's voice echoed in his mind:" Honey, now you'll finally see that throughout our problems, you really were loved."

Logan smiled and looked up at Veronica with tears in his eyes.

"I don't know how to thank you for this," the words could hardly leave his mouth because of that big lump in his throat.

Veronica's eyes lit up and she sat down on the carpeted floor and looked him intently in the eyes while saying in a unusual serious tone:

"No matter how screwed up we are, I would never want you to go through this new life of yours without any memories…" Veronica sighed and then continued with a small twitch of a smile:

"Besides I think it's punishment enough for you that you'll get to experience leg waxing and who am I to add to a persons misery."

Logan laughed feeling a bit better as he recognized Veronica's self-defence mechanism of teasing, when emotionally involved.

Then the reality of her words hit him,

"Wait, " he exclaimed, "I'm gonna have to wax my legs?"

Veronica jumped to her feet and walked to the door and answered with another smile – identical to the evil smirk she'd received from Logan so many times in the year after Lily's death:

"Yeah, and then there's that little thing called bikini wax too."

Logan didn't see Veronica leave – his eyes were focused on himself in the reflection in the mirror on the nearest wall.

"His" face was now white as chalk and Veronica's signature blue eyes were wide-open in horror.

And although Logan Echolls had just lost his home for the second time, all that was running through his mind was:" Holy crap," at the thought of _that_ upcoming experience in womanhood.

* * *

_A/N: Well, here's next chapter. I hope you liked it. I chose to skip a few days/episodes of the canon simply because I didn't want the "real" show take over too much. Creative ideas and all._

_Still I know nothing too big happened in this chapter, but I wanted the fire out of the way and I just needed to write something – sorry for possible typos, I wrote this 3 in the morning, so… Well, as always please tell me your point of views;)_

_And really, truly thanks to my **faithful reviewers** _

IluvVM

Duckie2011

Bella

Xosummerxo

Beccakell13

SnarkQueen

GlitterFairyPrincess

Nichole

_(And so many more, but I'm soooo tired will give credit to all next time aroun i promise_;)_– you are the reason this story is still going;)_

_Xx Ditte Mai Xx_


	11. alterations and counselling

_**A/N: sorry it took so long, I made the chapter a little longer as a bribe;) Happy reading to all!**_

Disclaimer: Yada yada yada, don't own, only this Idea;)

**Chapter 11: alterations and counselling**

"Well, tell me _again_ how you ended up in this mess?" Veronica squinted through the corner of her eye to glare angrily at Lily, who stood leaned up against the window in the school counsellor's office.

"Look Lil, I really don't want to discuss this moment with you."

Lilly put her hands through her golden hair and shook her head to make the locks fall gently down her shoulders and then she faced Veronica, who was sitting in a worn-out chair in front of a much used desk in a tiny office.

"There's not much you can do to escape me, remember. Dead girl walking and all."

Veronica sighed and looked over at the desk and faced the stapler she had put a camera in…

"Or will do…Argh I'm getting a headache."

Veronica felt her childhood friend walk over to her and jump on top of the desk saying:

"Ronnie, this is not a good idea, you've already done a few alterations of your own and believe me – the man upstairs is not totally seeing eye to eye with you."

Veronica sighed heavily and locked eyes with Lilly.

"Look Lilly, I lived through this hell of a year once before and you can believe _me_, there was a lot of wrongs that needed to be righted. And," Veronica lifted a hand as Lilly tried to interrupt," I know that stopping Kendall from joining forces with Mr. Echolls a.k.a. gigantic psychopath nr. 1. wasn't in your script, but I went to the prison and intervened and Logan doesn't need to know, all right."

Lilly twirled a long golden hair lock around her index finger as she contemplated Veronica's statement.

"When you do these things Veronica, it changes the way things were meant to go. It can prove dangerous beyond anyone's imagination."

Veronica clenched her fist willing herself to not adapt one of Logan's bad habits of beating on anyone, who made him uncomfortable…well, sort of.

"Lilly, so many mistakes were made in this year. Duncan didn't have to run away with baby Lilly and by threatening Aaron I made sure, that Duncan wont have his death on his hands."

Veronica sighed, got up and walked around in a circle before adding a few more wrongs to be corrected:" Besides I already know how to get Mr. Drugged up Plastic surgeon to confess to his false witness statement, therefore Hannah wont be heartbroken by Logan…and speaking as one, whose heart was destroyed by said male, I didn't want anyone to live through that."

Lilly looked up at her old friend and sighed with defeat in every inch of her face.

"Look V, I totally get where you're going, I do. And trust me, the fact that mini-me and Donut are well under their way to be together without fleeing the country is great, but…" Lilly hesitated as she delivered her news:" You really can't change the past, its already been done and just because Duncan wont flee the country, it doesn't change the fact, that he'll end up living in Australia in a couple of days from now."

Veronica's eyes widened and she fell into the chair once again and nearly hissed:

"Tell me then, how can you and Lynne change the past between me and Logan if it's all just so unchangeable? Just stop this stupid act and send me home!"

Lilly reached out to embrace her miserable friend, who simply pushed the gesture away and said in a broken voice:" It's killing me to be here Lilly, being like this hurts me more then you'll ever know. Please stop it, reverse it or whatever, just end it now."

Lilly swallowed her own guilt and said feeling extremely sad:

"The reason Lynne and I send you back is…you and Logan's future weren't suppose to be like that. You're…epic, remember."

Veronica took in breath to scream at the Kane girl, but then the door opened and in walked the schools counsellor, Rebecca James.

Rebecca's kind eyes took in the sight of the King of Neptune high school sitting alone in her small office with tears in his eyes and a look of…well, that couldn't really be translated as his dark eyes met hers.

"What's going on here?" Rebecca thought to herself before closing the door behind her and braking out in a professional smile:" Hello Logan, thank you for coming, I hope you didn't wait too long, I had a few details to discuss with a couple of other people."

"Logan" nodded and changed into an expressionless mask and leaned back into the chair looking completely relaxed except for the dark shadows in his eyes.

Veronica kept cursing her bad luck as she cast a few sideways glances at Lilly, who once again had morphed into the former queen of Neptune. She eyed the older woman curiously and smirked without saying another word to Veronica other then:" Please don't screw this up anymore then you have to."

Rebecca sat down at her desk and said inquiringly:

"So, Logan, I called you in here to discuss your family and how it's changed you. Are you having trouble with someone…say, a little blonde girl?"

Veronica held her breath and the one sentence in her mind was:" Damn it!"

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me miss James met with you and wanted to discuss your mental health during senior year?"

Logan flinched and spilled his Snapple all over the red plastic table in the quad and looked up at his own very angry reflection.

"Well, I didn't remember it, how's that excuse?"

Veronica barked a disbelieving laughter, which made Duncan walk over to them, before it could escalate into a full-grown fight.

"No, make him go away," Logan hissed, he still remembered that not so pleasant day of a very unwelcome kiss from the Kane heir and didn't want a repeat performance.

Wallace was right behind the rich boy with a warning etched all over his face. Jackie was not far behind – at this stage in her life, she'd accepted Veronica's hold over Wallace, but still – only for a little while at a time…

Veronica stiffened as the trio drew closer and Logan saw the longing in her eyes. " She really misses Mr. Basketball, I should've known that and told her a few things about him."

Finally they arrived and to Logan's utter humiliation Duncan slipped down beside him and planted a chest kiss on his "girlfriends" cheek.

Which off course caused Logan's appetite to evaporate completely.

Wallace placed himself in front of his best friends ex –hubby and said with a touch of ice in his voice:

" So what's up with you today?"

Jackie sat down in front of Logan and watched the following exchange of words between the "two" men closely, as did Duncan.

Nobody noticed Logan's childish behaviour as he took the closest paper napkin from his trade and repeatedly wiped his abused cheek.

Finally Veronica ended the cool conversation and sat down beside Jackie, who took Wallace's hand in hers and began walking towards class without saying a word. Wallace himself looked over his shoulder and asked his BFF:" You coming, V? Don't think Mrs. Hauser will enjoy waiting too long, even though it's you."

Logan forced a smile on his face and shrugged saying:

"Yeah, what can I do, the lady adores me. Tell her I got…called away or something."

Wallace sighed with a smile and disappeared through the open doors.

Duncan turned to face who he thought was Logan and asked in his special calm voice:

"Are you two ever going to relax around each other? Whatever it is, it's not worth it. I'll skip last class too, little Lilly is ready to come home from the hospital now and I don't want her to spend too much time with the Mannings – I've promised Meg that."

With a curt nod to "Logan" and another oh-so-sweet- kiss to his oh-not-so-happy-"girlfriend" he got up and walked towards the parking lot.

Logan returned to his meal and tried not to gag after another round of clean-ones-cheek-to-the-bone-because-a-kiss-from-Duncan-isn't-all-that-nice.

After a couple of minutes silence Logan sighed and looked up at his wife and said:" Well, sit down and stop glaring at me, I just forgot a simple little memory – that's all."

Veronica sat down and leaned forward and stated quietly:

"I was totally surprised and I don't like surprises, remember."

Logan's jaw clenched and he muttered between grinding teeth:

"Yeah, I remember. Just like me, I didn't like your little visit to daddy dearest last week, but you don't hear me complaining do ya?"

Logan felt satisfied when Veronica gasped and asked:" How'd you find out?"

Logan chuckled and answered:" I'm related to Keith Mars Mr. Know It All, and he told me."

Although he had promised himself not to ask, Logan mumbled the question anyhow:" How did it go?"

* * *

Veronica tensed up and inwardly she relived that afternoon she'd entered the visiting area and locked eyes with her best friend's killer, her husbands father and her own attempted murderer; Aaron Echolls.

The sun had fallen in through the barred windows and the sight of Aaron in an orange jumpsuit had momentarily caused Veronica to stop in her tracks. His dark eyes so like his son's had met hers and his million-dollar smile had been ignited as he took the connecting phone up to his ear and gestured her to do likewise.

_Veronica sat down and grapped her own phone and nodded to her father in law. _

"_Hey Son, I'm so glad you're here. I really want to talk to you." _

"_So talk," Veronica muttered – trying desperately not to make her hatred too obvious. _

_Aaron's smile halted a bit and a glimpse of darkness flew into his eyes before he said:_

"_I know you are angry with me and I want you to forgive me more than anything else, and when I get out of here, things are gonna change."_

_Veronica didn't respond, bile threatened to escape her tight-lipped mouth, but thankfully Aaron was too caught up in his speech to notice._

"_We'll move away from this bad experience and I'll make everything ok again. I already have something up my sleeve, son and then we'll all be happy again."_

_At that statement Veronica laughed and said coolly:" Do you think for one second, that anytime Lo…I spent with you ever made me happy? The beating, the abuse and the threats? I'm too old to cover from you now __**Daddy**__." _

_Veronica leaned over towards the thick see-through Plexiglas and continued sounding every bit as evil as the man in front of her:_

"_You will __never__ get out of here. Your little appointment with Mrs. Casablancas will go as I say or else you will die a horrible death – I know how to make it look as though you killed yourself in remorse – believe me, you're better off in here among people, who want nothing more then a little morning fuck in the showers…Do as I say or I will show you what your happy times will force me to do. Do you understand?" _

_A long minute passed by in utter silence before Aaron drew in a deep breath and slowly nodded with a glimpse of something new: fear…_

Veronica returned to the world around her and met Logan's eyes and answered his hesitant question:" Nothing really happened. He was like he was and I was his disappointed son and that's all. I promise."

* * *

Logan shook his head:" I know she's lying, but who cares really. The asshole in that prison stopped being my father after his fist hit my face at the age of 4."

Veronica was looking to her side over at Weevil, who stood alone and Logan knew she remembered that set of memories of the newly betrayed PCH gang leader.

"What are you planning to change next, V? Remember how our visiting pain in the asses told us not to change too much."

Suddenly Veronica lit up in a smile and looked over at him again and for once her eyes didn't shine with a touch of their common sadness and she answered as she took out an apple from his old schoolbag:

"I'll do whatever I have to, but I wouldn't worry too much about that just yet if I was you…well, I am, but…never mind. Lilly told me, that no matter what we do, we couldn't change some things, like Duncan upcoming move down under, so…"

Logan sat quietly and was about to blurt out his burning secret question when Rebecca James suddenly appeared at their side.

"Hi Kids, I wanted to ask you to have a little meeting with me as soon as possible."

Logan straightened up and looked over at Veronica, who eyed her fathers former love interest with promises of death and asked, while trying to adapt into Veronica again:

"So…er…am I first or?"

Rebecca smiled and sighed:" I noticed the two of you sitting here – obviously skipping class and I wanted to have a meeting with you together due to some history between you and I hope it'll help you both in the future."

Veronica stood up and to Logan's surprise she looked completely like him in every way as she sneered:" Tell me why I should waste another minute in your office, _Becca_?"

Rebecca didn't give an inch and Logan's respect –o – meter heightened a few degrees as she answered Veronicas insulting question:" Well, Mr. Echolls and Ms. Mars; You'll do as I request or I'll go to Principal Clemmons and inform him of your little absence from class. So," now there was a tiny little bit of ice in the counsellors voice as she continued:" get your things and come with me, as I know that both of you are free for our little talk."

Then the woman turned and walked towards her building, completely ignoring the two dumbfounded students sitting frozen at the red plastic table, thinking to herself:

"Well, it's a start," and then a misty shadow suddenly fell out of the unsuspecting female and Lilly Kane dissapeared knowing that finally her two best friends would get a chance to talk about their shared history.

* * *

**A/N: Well, sorry to all who are eagerly awaiting news of the LoVe Puture(past/future, get it? Lol) I'm truly evil;) I promise that a few things will become clear(er) in the next chapter. I kind of liked this one, although it might have been a bit confusing, I don't know;) **

_**As always I urge you to review and tell me what you think!**_

_**Thanks to Maiqu, Beccakell13, Ruk, GlitteryFairyPrincess(you're not wrong by the way lol), blairbear014, IluvVM(glad you liked the banter, I know there's not much in this chapter, but I swear I'll redeem myself in ch. 12;)), xosummerxo, duckie2011, bella!!**_

_**And thanks to all my readers! **_

_**Don't know when I'll update again, my uncle isn't doing too well, and I have to be close to him, since I'm in that line of work and nobody else in my family can handle that, but I'll try to work as fast as possible I too hate to wait too long for updates! **_

_**Ciao;)**_


	12. outburst & a violent meeting

Disclaimer: Same old same old...is it really nescessary to repeat again and again?

_A/N: au chapter, but hope you'll like it anyhoo!_

* * *

**Chapter 12: outbursts & violent meeting **

Miss James eyed the two young people closely as they positioned themselves in front of her on the two spare chairs in her little office.

Logan Echolls looked exasperated and ready for a fight. His eyes shone with a will for combat, that she'd never noticed in him during their earlier encounters.

Veronica Mars looked somewhat different as well. Upon her face was a smirk that in more ways then one reminded the counsellor of said Echolls boy.

Her bluish eyes seemed to radiate mischievousness and yet Miss James saw vulnerability in them that she'd never –_ever_- seen in the little blonde girl before – not even when Miss James herself had been going out with Keith Mars.

"Well, lets get on with it", Miss James decided inwardly and cleared her throat before stating with more confidence then she really felt:

"So you two. I've called you in to discuss the matter of your…involvement in each other. And the repercussions your little arguments have on your fellow student body."

Instantly Veronica's uncharacteristic smirk developed a hint of evilness and Logan took in a deep breath, as though preparing for battle.

"Before I get up and leave this unbelievable little meeting of ours and threaten you to never suggest them again, tell me why you think you need to know the details of this particularly subject…miss James." Logan Echolls said while tilting his head in a most familiar way.

Rebecca James sighed and thought to herself yet again:" Yeah, why is it I chose to single them out like this?"

Out loud the pretty brunette simply leaned back feigning confidence and answered calmly:

"Well, Mr. Echolls: You and ms. Mars have been through a lot over the years since the loss of Lilly Kane and some…unexpected things happened as a result of that…" her dark eyes wandered to Logan Echolls, and inside herself Rebecca wondered, why Veronica was the one who looked guilty at that statement and continued:

"To make a very long story short I loved how your relationship grew into something more and hate how the ending of it caused a remake of your ill fated affections towards one another and please tell me why you…"

Suddenly a burst of something erupted in Rebecca James and through her lips came a sentence she did not anticipate:" …Veronica was so idiotic to rekindle your little fairy tale romance with boring _Donut_? And you Logan by the love of Gucci why did you get together with _Hannah_?"

Rebecca shook her head, refocused and froze by the sight of her two students.

Logan looked like he was about to make her pay for every little word and Veronica looked more violent oriented, like she wanted to take her chair and throw it through the window.

In the deafening silence Rebecca could have sworn she heard Logan hiss maliciously out in the air:" Lilly, I'm gonna kill you all over if you don't shut up."

Rebecca sighed loudly and tried to understand what had just happened.

"What did I say? Are they gonna sue me now?"

Then the counsellor sighed again as the silence grew and decided to end the meeting before something else got out of hand, but just as she straightened up to leave her stair Veronica Mars quickly glanced at Logan and asked her in a inquisitory tone of voice:

"So Miss James. All weird things aside – what would you do if… lets go with an easy one here and say your spouse deliberately pushed you aside and accidentally found you in bed with another person and then refused to believe your innocence? Cause I saw this movie and it got me thinking…"

Rebecca blinked and gasped shortly after, due to Logan's quick stance and his angry and unfamiliar emotion filled reply:

"You're so full it – that's not what happened and you damn well know it!"

Then he shockingly slapped Veronica across the face and left banging the doors after him and left a red cheeked blonde trying to convince a frantic school counsellor not to call the police to get the rich boy arrested.

Veronica stomped out of the office absolutely fuming with rage and oddly enough disappointment.

"I really thought he would end this little trip of ours by finally admitting to his guilt – I hate him lying about it over and over again!"

Suddenly Veronica stood by the Le Baron and without pausing she hopped in and jumpstarted the vehicle and drove away.

* * *

An olive skinned teen watched one of his enemies leave school property in a car, that didn't belong to him and wondered. Then he saw his …nah, well, friend run out to the parking lot with a significant red mark on her pale cheek and he put two and two together and exploded.

"Yo V," he called out to his friend to check on her, but she didn't even notice him – besides her other friend the flag pole guy (which he'd forever be known in his mind) Wallace had already gone up to her and was talking quietly to her.

"Well, no 09'er kid is going to hurt my friends…" the rough looking boy stated and walked over to his very old and rusty car – wishing his old gang hadn't taken his beloved bike on the night of his fall from power – and drove after "Logan".

And that's how Veronica soon discovered a whole other side of her old friend Eli "Weevil" Navarro!

* * *

Logan kept cursing himself as he talked miss James into some kind of peace, ran outside and caught a glimpse of his tempered wife driving away and ending up getting cornered by her best friend.

Wallace Freaking Annoying Fennel.

"Veronica what happened to you, you didn't go to class and…what's that on your cheek?"

His voice developed a darker tone, which convinced Logan once and for all that Wallace never really stayed with Veronica because of her cutting him down from the infamous flagpole on his first day, nope he really loved his best friend.

"And that's why you have to treat him nicely, young man."

Logan sighed inwardly and cursed a bit more when his mother's stern voice echoed through his mind – promising severe pain if he didn't do as ordered.

"Look Wallace, I just ran into …er…a door and however pathetic it sounds, I'd appreciate handling it on my own, okay? Just use your …er…BFF skills and trust me on this one, please."

Wallace seemed like he'd never heard a lamer excuse, but to Logan's luck his loyalty to the little blonde was unbreakable and he sighed:

"Veronica just tell me if you're in some kind of trouble, 'cause I'm so game for another round of bad guy, okay?"

Then Wallace leaned in and hugged Logan, who just stood there completely dumbfounded.

"No one in my life besides Veronica has ever just hugged me. Odd."

Then the embrace ended and Wallace gently touched the sore spot on "Veronica's" cheek and said quietly:

"I was actually looking for you to give you this."

Wallace handed a yellow piece of paper with Veronicas name on it towards him and Logan took it.

"Thanks, I'm just gonna go see if I can catch Mac and make her give me a ride home. See ya, ok?"

Wallace nodded and left, obviously thinking his, but keeping it to himself like promised.

Logan waited for him to disappear out of sight and then quickly opened the letter and therefore didn't hear Weevil driving away just as fast as Veronica had done five minutes earlier.

_My dearest Veronica_

_I know you'll probably hate me forever for this. But I just discovered that the Mannings tried to force Meg to give little Lily up for adoption for some horrid place without even telling me and I just couldn't allow that. She's my child too and I already love her more then I thought possible. _

_With that said, I have to tell you that I love you so much that sometimes I lay awake at night thinking about you, us…_

Logan actually snorted at that statement, he remembered Duncan's sleeping behaviour quite clearly and not even Lilly and him having loud sex right next to the male Kane Heir once could wake him up, so Logan definitely doubted that piece of information.

Sighing he dug right back into the love declaration:

_…I've loved you since I saw you and I'll love you forever and ever. Please forgive me for leaving, but I swear I'll return when the Mannings( and mum) cancel the charges they undoubtedly will press against me and I trust you to keep being true to us._

_Remember, my darling, True love stories never have endings…_

_With my undying love _

_Duncan_

Logan relaxed his tensed shoulders and actually let out a laugh, which caused a tall blonde, he vaguely recognized as Caitlin Ford, to look at him as though he was an escaped convict from a mental institution.

"Damn," he thought," here I always figured that they had some kind of epic love on their own, but Duncan's just so…childlike compared to her. Well, this little repeat of history is good for one thing though; no more kisses."

Caught up in his little gloating moment as Logan was, it took three coughs from his dead mother to gain his attention; well that and a very hard stomp to the ground too…

"Dear son of mine - fruit of my loins ," Lynne said icingly as she locked eyes with Logan," don't you think your attentions should be guided towards something or _someone_ else right now? Since Lilly's little screw up there's been…"

"Hey, I didn't screw up Mrs. Echolls!"

Suddenly Logan caught sight of his dead lover for the first time in over fifteen years.

At the sight of shock and the dropped jar on Logan's face Lilly quickly turned her head and nodded at him, before returning her accusing glare at his mother:

"Hi Logan your tounsels are showing…Look I miscalculated the whole incident, which by the way was _your _idea, remember Mrs. high and mighty?!"

Lynne muttered a profanity and gripped the outspoken – and a bit too honest – Kane girl and said to Logan before disappearing into thin air:

"Just go after your wife and fix this whole mess, before it's too late!"

* * *

In the meantime Veronica had reached her destination.

The beach.

She got out of the car and walked out in the warm sand while she longed for her dog and their long walks.

The ocean greeted her ears with its special sound and some peace fell upon the troubled woman.

Veronica sat down and looked out over the waves and was contemplating certain things of her confusing future.

"Did I push him away? But what happened before _her_ wasn't pushing away, just a need for solitude. I thought he understood that…"

So deep in thought Veronica didn't notice the shadow fall over her.

But she did notice the deep and slightly threatening voice say:

"My oh My, what's a little filthy rich boy doing in my friend's car?"

Veronica sighed and looked up at the figure she already knew was Weevil and said with a smirk, which would have made its true inventor happy:

"Trust me on this one Weev, Veronica wont mind me using her car."

Weevil returned with evilness in his own smirk, he then shrugged and then he attacked!

* * *

**A/N: Hello again;) First of all, thank you soooo much for your good wishes for my uncle, he just returned from the hospital today and things are looking a bit brighter;) **

**I've been struggling a bit with this chapter. I finally revealed a bit of their past (not all, trust me) to satisfy you vultures lol, and I didn't plan the story to be this divided but somehow this chapter just wanted to be written like this, I know it's AU, but I hope you'll love it anyways;)**

_**Happy reading and please review, like I always beg you too!!**_

_**Special thanks to**__**: IluVM, GlitteryFairyPrincess(hope I didn't ruin the story for you by hinting several secrets, and not yet giving details), Zoe,Ruk( yep, Duncan is DENSE, I wrote the letter thing to illustrate just how immature he is compared to LoVe – not in their league at all), Beccakell13( uncle, not grandpa, lol, but thanks A LOT for your thoughts), blairbear14, bella, Maiqu( thank you so much)!!**_


	13. discoveries & weddingmemory

_Disclaimer: Same as always, you're not senile are you? Do I have to repeat myself? Write it down?_

_A/N: there's a tiny bit of violence here, so if that offends you--don't read;) and I'm sorry it's a bit short I just didn't want to keep you waiting too long like I've done in the past..._

**Chapter 13**: **discoveries & wedding memories**

Logan stood and gaped after his mother's departure and after a few odd looks and sniggers from his fellow students Logan finally returned to normal and realized that throbbing in his stomach actually resembled something like dread.

His mother's warning flew through him once again: "…_don't you think your attentions should be guided towards something or someone else right now…"_

"Where exactly are you Veronica?"

Logan scanned the almost empty parking lot after his own beloved xterra. Since its size made it damn nearly impossible to overlook he found it within seconds.

Then he jumped in, threw Veronica's schoolbag in the backseat and located that spare key he always hid under his ashtray – since that never got used.

Logan sat in the drivers seat and cursed the length of Veronica's legs for the first time in his life, since he usually loved her legs. But as the situation was – he could hardly reach the pedals.

"Well, I'll just learn to wear high heels next," Logan growled as he turned on the engine.

Logan looked into his sideway mirror to stare at Veronica's face and he asked again:

"Where would you go if you were angry? Where _did_ you use to go when I pissed you off, Sugarpuss?"

Suddenly it came to him and without further ado Logan speeded up the yellow car with a bit of difficulty and drove off – not noticing the looks of wonder he received from Logan's so called friends at the sight of Veronica Mars using his beloved car.

* * *

BAM!

A fist collided with Veronicas nose and as she fell back into the warm sand, she grunted in pain. She felt blood pour out of the nose and groaned harder.

"If I end up ruining Logan's face, he'll kill me."

Before Veronica got a chance to regain her composure, Weevil dragged her to her feet and pummelled his hand into her gut and caused her to slide to her knees gasping for breath.

Veronica tried to remember her FBI combat training, and rolled out of reach – barely missing a fierce kick from the former gang leader.

"I have to fight back," the thought crossed Veronica's mind as she avoided another hit to face.

"Don't like it when it's the other way around, do ya?"

Weevil taunted her and the sneer confused Veronica for a second, then she understood.

"The moron thinks Logan hit Veronica, his protecting my honour – sweet, but really annoying!"

Was all Veronica got a chance to think before her luck ran out and the smaller boy's muscled arms reached her again and continued to hit her in the stomach another couple of times.

Veronica felt angered beyond anything she'd experienced in this body and she quickly decided to try and utilize Logan's superior body strength, which was something she severely lacked as herself.

Then she used one of her moves from her former job and caught Weevils attacking fist, twisted it around and threw the male over her shoulder and kicked him in the side as he landed in the sand himself.

"Damn, that feels good," Veronica panted – barely able to breath after the abuse to her ribs.

Weevil coughed some sand out of his mouth and then jumped at her without a word.

His hands were on her throat and he squished so hard, that Veronica saw black spots. The blood from her nose slid down on Weevils tight hands and Veronica oddly enough felt sorry for dripping on him.

"Is this how it's gonna go down? Where are my guardian angel, when I need her?"

Veronica thought.

Lilly didn't respond, but someone else did.

A sound very familiar to Veronica reached her ears and Weevil grunted and gasped at the same time. His grip loosened immediately and he sank to his knees and panted.

Veronica fell down next to him moaning inwardly.

Her eyes found Logan who stood behind Weevil looking paler than ever and her…no, his…eyes looked dangerous and wild when they looked down at her.

"Took…you long enough…" Veronica whispered and then she closed her eyes to regain some dignity.

* * *

Logan stood with the taser he'd found in Veronica's book bag and tried to control his heavy breathing.

The sight of Weevil fighting him wasn't a new one – seeing as Logan and Weevil had fought quite a lot over the years – even after his marriage to Veronica, but this time it was another matter.

This time Weevil was actually beating the one he thought he was helping.

And nobody hit Veronica when Logan was around.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Paco?"

Logan's feminine voice hissed in anger and Weevil regained his composure after the taser attack and looked up into the eyes of someone he knew very well.

"Logan?"

Weevils croaked voice seemed so confused and at his question both Logan and Veronica stiffened and time flew by as their eyes doubled up in size due to fear and Weevil's weren't too far behind due to pure disbelief.

"So…mind me calling the fine doctors to come and put you in some nice cottony straightjackets?"

Weevils voice sounded so patronizing that Veronica felt like restarting their little fight.

Logan, whose eyes never really left his "girl" saw it and stepped in front of her, which was another thing that sort of convinced the young juvenile.

"That's so…them," Weevil thought in a logic kind of way, still trying to overhear his instincts to flee from the crazy people.

"So…"Weevil began and eyed the odd couple closely, "little head tilting V is actually in the body of big ass bad boy with loser tendencies Logan Echolls and I just fought one of my friends?"

The sight of Logan's smirk on one of his closest friends made Weevils skin crawl and he shifted his gaze over to his friend.

"You know it shouldn't have come as such a big shock to me, I mean I totally whooped your ass V."

Veronica growled and lifted a hand threathingly while stating in her signature mock threat:

"Uh, I oughta…"

Weevil barked his mocking laugh and leaned up against his rusty car and asked calmly:

"Tell about the future – do I end up marrying Tyra Banks, 'cause I saw her once when she passed my and the gang on the road and I'm telling ya, the hottie wanted me."

Veronica smiled inwardly and swallowed that lump of dread she'd developed when Weevil put the pieces together.

"Who knew he'd take it this way?"

Sighing at the expectant gleam in Weevils dark eyes Veronica straightened up then grunted in pain as the sore ribs made their comeback and finally began skating through her life up until landing right in the middle of Oz – so to speak.

"…And you even attended my wedding with Logan and…"

"Wait what?"

Weevil's eyes darted towards the real Logan and back to her.

"You married Captain Jack Ass? Uh, V. say it aint so, didn't I stand up in the church calling for the help of God to stop that unholy union or something?"

"Hey!"

Logan tried to defend himself, but Veronica laughed to Weevils confusion.

"Yeah, you kind of did, but you were so drunk at the time that after a little chat with Dick, _right in the middle of my vows by the way_, you behaved for the rest of the ceremony, and," Veronica continued before Weevil could interrupt, "if I might say so my self, you ended up having a great time…"

Veronica caught Logan's eyes and after a few futile attempts to mind talk to her husband Veronica put her hand over his mouth to prevent him revealing just how Dick, Weevil and her Dad had ended up serenading the ice sculpture right next to them during their first dance as a married couple.

A scenario that had still made the duo shiver with laugh after so many years.

Weevil eyed them closely and apparently the look in Logan's eyes made him think about the dangers of knowing ones future too much and he didn't ask about it.

After another few minutes of telling how they'd been visited by some sort of guardian angels, who'd decided to send them back to reconcile.

Weevil asked a bit confused:" Reconcile? Why, the two of you seem to get along sort of well…I mean like you always do…did? Argh, that's confusing."

After his question had been released Weevil understood he'd asked something wrong and frowned.

Logan stiffened and Veronica looked down at the sand, and Weevil saw the dark shadows in "Veronica's" eyes and the look he send the real Veronica and without asking further Weevil knew two things. One being that both of them had avoided a lot of details from their future life and that right there in front of him were two people, who desperately needed to reconcile.

"So…" Weevil decided to say to lighten the mood – completely ignoring the fact that not fifteen minutes ago he'd tried to have them committed for their disturbing story -, "you guys don't happen to remember the lottery numbers this week? 'Cause I need a new set of wheels…"

Veronica and Logan forgot their dark thoughts for a second and Weevil was glared down.

"What?"

* * *

_**A/N: Lol…. I've always loved Weevil and since first chapter I've wanted him to be the one to find out, he's not to be underestimated intelligence ways;)**_

_**Hope you liked my little fight scene, I'm not good at that kind of stuff, but can't learn if I don't practise, right?**_

**Thanks to all my reviewers, I love waking up after posting a chapter and finding them ready to read, all for me! Please don't forget to review it saves my mornings, and especially Monday mornings like today yawn…**

_**Anyhoo, special thanks to Zoe, Ruk (he did, what did you think?), firebirdgirl (great guess!), Maiqu (thx!), LoVefan4ever (he did, I hope you liked it all though I didn't put too much detail in it, though), IluVM (Well, a beating she took;)), GlitteryFairyPrincess (love that you love my hints, hope you've paid attention for the few ones I've given these last few chapters), bella( thx).**_

_**Spoiler to chapter 14: flashback(s) of their marriage…maybe even a little revealing of their true reason for growing apart…maybe…lol, meanie, right?**_


	14. trances and mood swings

_Disclaimer: what? This has to inform people that I'm not the owner of VM? Well, I really thought I was…no don't bring your lawyers; I'll have to cope…sigh._

**Chapter 14: trances and mood swings**

"So why do I feel like I'm an invisible dead girl, who's best friend continuously disregard my very knowing advice?"

Lilly's piercing glare caused Veronica to freeze right in the middle of her shave-time (shaving Logan's face every morning was still a battle which more often then not resulted in blood.)

"Maybe," Veronica replied a bit timidly, "because said best friend didn't have a choice – maybe said best friends dead best friend's ex Latin lover is much smarter then anyone ever gave him credit for, especially the dead best friend of this transformed friend…"

Lilly's glare turned to confusement and the signature mischief glimpse in her eyes showed her reluctant amusement.

"What?"

Veronica smiled when Lilly burst out laughing and the old memories of their time together erupted in her mind.

A few moments later Lilly became her unusual serious self again, straightened up and put her hands to her sides and said in a demanding tone of voice:

"Stop confusing me Ronnie and pay attention! Although I normally like this screw-any-orders-and-do-the-complete-opposite-thing you've got going on, I'm warning you to stop it right now! You have to deal with your old memories- not make new ones - particularly not anyone involving one of my lovely Luvers! Capische?"

Veronica simply shrugged of the threat, then flinched and drew in a breath as the razor cut into her cheek and then said annoyed as the blood began to emerge:

"Look little miss slutty Kane, I don't want to deal with my memories, why can't you just get that? Forget that stupid idea and leave me alone please – or at least do something useful and help me with this; I'm massacring Logan's face and I don't think he'll be too happy when he gets it back – I will not be responsible for him turning into Freddy Krueger 2…capische?"

Lilly stood unmoving for a second, and then she stuck out her pink tongue and with a nonverbal wave she simply disappeared leaving a frowning Veronica.

Veronica was left starring into the mirror and after some time in silence it happened.

Suddenly tears developed in "Logan's" face and that sight reminded Veronica of the last time she'd seen tears in her husbands eyes and finally some of the memories were able to brake loose from Veronica's iron will.

_Veronica remembered how his brown eyes had lit up in pure joy after her revelation. _

"_Really, aw honey I can't tell you what it means to me that you want to carry my child – our child, I'm…"_

_Veronica chuckled, put her index finger on his lips and whispered happily:" This talkative side of you? I like it, just not when I'm more interested in getting a kiss for my troubles."_

_Logan laughed and pulled her into a smouldering kiss that lasted for several minutes._

_Then he pulled away and gently grabbed her chin and asked a bit worried:" So all this tiredness and getting sick was just because of our future child? I didn't know it could happen so fast."_

_Veronica smiled and kissed her husbands nose before yawning and stating:" I don't care how sick I get just as long as I get to birth our child."_

_……_

_Logan's happy face turned into a pale looking version of the man she loved. His eyes were wide and he looked like he'd forgotten how to breathe._

_His gaze was fixated on the small plump doctor, who'd just delivered a fatal blow._

_"Say that again, please?"_

_Veronica stared at the two men unable to come to terms with her newfound knowledge._

_"Mr and Mrs Echolls, I know how you must feel", the doctor said with a professional voice, but his eyes showed his compassion," but I assure you that I'm not ruining your hopes and dreams on a whim. The fact being that your baby is no longer alive and you Mrs. Echolls - Veronica have to deliver the child before it ends up killing you from the inside."_

_Logan looked at her with tears filling his eyes, and Veronica looked down to avoid his crushed hopes, but her eyes fell on her big belly – the one who hadn't moved in a week and now she knew why._

_Veronica looked up again and her stubbornness shone clearly through in her face as she stated:_

_"I wont do it!"_

_……_

_"Ronnie, you have to see him. Don't walk away from this hospital without seeing your firstborn child."_

_Veronica looked at her silent husband and then her father, who'd just returned from their first and only meeting with the child._

_"No," Veronica whispered and turned to the side avoiding their pain – too caught up in her own devastating grief._

_……_

_Veronica sat by the kitchen counter sipping at a cup of newly made coffee and waited for Logan to come down the stairs and say goodbye before going to another meeting regarding his new business._

_Their eyes locked, and Logan smiled in a vague remembrance of his old smirk, before kissing the top of her head and whispering his goodbyes and then leaving._

_Veronica followed him with her empty eyes, while her head kept screaming:" Don't go, I can't stand being alone another day, I don't want to be alone."_

_As though he'd heard her silent plea Logan turned in the front door and asked with a glimpse of hope in his voice:_

_"Do you want me to stay home with you today, bobcat?"_

_Veronica sighed and although her heart was ready to scream yes, her mouth forced out:_

_"No thanks, I'm just gonna drink this and then I'm off to bed. Have a nice day."_

_Logan sighed and left without further hesitation._

_Veronica sighed out her sob and walked upstairs to her bedroom and laid down on the bed yawning. Right before she fell asleep Veronica wondered, when she'd stop being so tired and why her emotional pain kept making her psychically ill…_

_……_

_The doctor's eyes haunted Veronica as she pulled up in front of her house._

_"Why did I go back there, he's always giving me bad news…"_

_Her conversation with the doctor had once again changed Veronica's life and she was so caught up in her own thoughts that at first she almost walked by it. Then the California sun broke free of one of its rare cloudy followers and sent a ray of light down on a silver Mercedes. The flash from the car hit Veronica right in the eye._

_"What the…" she muttered and for once in over three months her old curiosity got the better of her and she walked over to examine the mysterious vehicle._

_A licence plate forced Veronica out of her dead-woman –walking- state of mind as she recognized it._

_"Gotz mine," Veronica nearly hissed the words and turned towards the house again. "What's Madison freaking Sinclair doing in **my** house?"_

_Without hesitation Veronica walked over the front lawn and fighting down the urge to run inside and chokehold the tall wanna be blonde, she gently opened the front door and entered._

_……_

_"Veronica! Please!"_

_Logan cried out the plea and unable to overhear Veronica slowly turned towards him feeling bitter beyond belief._

_"What? I said everything I had to say last night, remember?"_

_Logan's dark eyes looked even more broken then the night he'd returned from his goodbye visit with their son, but Veronica ignored it – especially because his eyes also told her that he'd been visiting some alcohol bottles too._

_"Don't Logan, just don't. I can't even look at you right now."_

_Logan stood unmoving for a while and then he sighed and locked eyes with her. His face showed his hopelessness._

_"Why can't you ever give me a break, Veronica? I'm hurting too."_

_Veronica teared up, but answered coldly:" Being with you was a mistake. Just go out and enjoy your life, I'm as of this moment no longer in it."_

_Then Veronica took off her wedding ring in one fluent movement and put it on the kitchen counter and left ignoring her husbands yells of:" Nothing happened!"…_

A knocking sound broke Veronicas trance and she flew back from the mirror and tripped in the bathroom carpet and tumbled down into the empty bathtub the size of Texas.

"Yo Dude, aren't you a bit old to be playing hide and seek?"

Veronica stretched out her bended limbs and looked up at the smiling Dick and his silent shadow Cassidy and then her eyes surprisingly fell on the girl standing next to them.

Mac.

Veronica fought her way up and somewhat reluctantly took Cassidy's hand to be pulled up.

"Thanks," Veronica mumbled and turned her head to Mac.

"I didn't know she ever visited Logan?"

Dick rolled his eyes at Cassidy's helpful act and apparently decided to skip his teasing remarks for once and introduced the girl to his "best friend".

"So my weird ass friend, this little nerdy looking hottie is the Beafsters bed pal," the oldest Casablancas then turned to Mac and said in a fake friendly and slightly loud voice:

"Little miss nerdy looking hottie, this is my dear buddy through thick and thin, oh year and he's rich like Beav – so…don't you wanna hook up with him instead of my dork ass brother?"

Cassidy flinched and the hurt look he gave Dick reminded Veronica why she'd never really hated him after his suicide.

Mac however took all the insults in her usual stride and held out her hand to the infamous "Logan" and said:" Pleased to meet you for the millionth time – seeing as I've known all of you since we were kids…but still pleased."

Veronica smirked and felt her darkened mood lift as Dick's face fell at Mac's quick retort.

"Some things never change," she thought and ten minutes later they left for school.

Although Veronica played her part as the somewhat cheerful Logan Echolls to perfection her mind dwelled on her past as they entered school.

"How can do I act normal today?"

* * *

Logan felt quite pleased this morning.

He'd woken up and discovered that his menstruation had ended yet again

("thank God, I'm never calling women weak again") and "his" dad had already left for the sheriff's department.

"Life is good," Logan whistled and he jumped into the Le Baron without cursing its looks once.

A few hours later his mood became a bit darker.

"No Gia, I'm not interested in having a study group today – please just back off."

The skinny brunette had cornered him by the lockers and looked just as determined and clueless as Logan remembered.

"Why not? Daddy wants me to bond some more and I feel most closest to you."

Logan closed his eyes for a second," who ever said blondes were stupid obviously never met Gia…"

"Veronica, you've always been friendly to me and I just wanted to return the favour, I see how you struggle for that scholarship the Kane's have. Come on."

Logan sighed and knew Veronica would kill him if he ruined her plans.

"Yeah, well, ok. Later ok?"

Gia lit up like a bunch of fireworks and left just as quickly as she'd arrived.

Logan leaned up against the yellow lockers closed his eyes and sighed.

"Big bad Echolls manipulated by a chick, guess I shouldn't be surprised. V. does that stuff to you all the time."

Logan opened his eyes and looked at Weevil, who stood in front of him.

"Don't you have some detention to go to?"

Weevil smiled and handed him a piece of folded paper:" Whatever, I wanted to give you my number in case you and V. need some help. 'S not like I've got my gang to occupy my time any more."

Logan didn't get a chance to response before the former PCH leader disappeared in the oncoming crowd.

Then he saw Veronica walking in his direction next to Dick, Beav…No Cassidy, remember that, and the calm looking Mac.

Logan lifted a hand and called out to his wife.

"Hey, V…Logan!"

Veronica just gave him a sideways glance and to his surprise she picked up her pace and walked right by him.

The hard and painful look in her face reminded Logan of their past and his mood fell well below the chart and he didn't hear Dicks mock exasperated question:

"Geez Echolls, what did the skinny blonde do this time? Kill Bambi's mom?"

* * *

**_A/N: hi guys and girls. Sorry for the lack of update, but I've warned you before, that due to some personal business I might be a bit slow in the updating area, but I'll try my best._**

**_Hope you liked it, I know I've jumped around in the emotions a lot this time, but it's intentional. Hopefully it's not too confusing;)_**

**_Well, tell me what you think;)_**

**_Toodles and all!_**

**_As always special thanks to my reviewers: Frost Merry Darkness Luver, christykq (I know it's confusing some times, sorry and the whole Wallace thing…later, later, trust me;)), Jenn6891 (I'm glad you didn't put it off any longer, welcome to my story!), Zoe (made it a bit longer this time, hope you like!), Ruk (not just yet lol), IluvVM (thanks!), Maiqu, bella, MarsLoVe4eVer (thanks I worried about that)._**


	15. unforseen duties and unexpected jailbird

_Disclaimer: same as always, not mine – only this idea…_

* * *

**Chapter 15: unforeseen duties and unexpected jailbirds**.

Logan sat deep in his thoughts in Veronica's room. The California sun had begun to set and Logan couldn't really tell how long he'd been in his current position.

A soft knock on the door interrupted his ponderings and he looked up to lock eyes with Keith.

"Honey – not to freak you out, but there has been lasagne in the oven for over an hour now and it's gone cold…should I call 911?"

Logan only gave a half-hearted smile and turned away again.

Keith sighed and eyed his "daughter" closely before kneeling down in front of "her".

"Honey, you would tell me if something was wrong, right? I'll always be here for you – you know that what ever it is that's bothering you, I'll be there every step of the way -I hope you know that."

Logan's heart made an extra painful thump at the sound and feel of love coming from the older man in front of him.

"Yeah – sure thing." Then Logan noticed the worry in Keith's eyes turning to suspicion and hurried to continue:

"Dad, look I'm fine I swear – it's just all this studying that's gotten on my nerves for the time being."

Apparently satisfied Keith got up and sighed shortly before bending forward to place a gentle kiss on Logan's head.

Logan watched him leave.

Veronica's father had become a strong influence in his old life as an adult – and a male – and Logan hated to admit it, but often he found himself feeling downright jealous of Veronica's loving parent.

Then Logan would snap out of it and remember how his last meeting with Keith had been. The same day that Wallace Fennel had clearly stated, how he thought Logan should leave and never look back.

Logan closed his eyes and instantly the memories from that day came to him.

"Damn," he muttered and got up feeling utterly restless, "why can't I escape those memories for once? They've haunted me for so long…"

In reality Logan knew exactly why his memories had returned tenfold over these last couple of weeks.

V.E.R.O.N.I.C.A.

Sighing Logan threw himself down on the cushion filled bed and reviewed the last few dealings with his troublesome wife.

After that unsuspecting day in school Veronica had continued to ignore him – only leaving random note filled sheets of paper in "his" locker regarding a current case or something similar – apparently trying to forefill Lilly and Lynne's wishes about not stirring things up.

No matter how hard he tried he couldn't corner her and force out an explanation.

After that day people always seemed to surround her – making it clear as day to Logan that she didn't want to be alone with him anymore.

Logan closed his eyes again and instantly Veronica's pained expression returned. It made Logan remember everything too clearly.

He recalled every step of her pregnancy and their joy up until the day when Fate once again came along to screw them over.

"_Come on Mrs. Echolls – push!"_

_Logan stood by his wife's side and had her small hands firmly captured in his own larger ones. His eyes were fixated on Veronica and the unbearable pain she was going through. _

_He gently wiped her sweaty forehead with a cool washcloth. Her closed eyes shot up as though his touch brought her back from the hell she was in – just for a second._

"_Logan…"_

_Tears ran down her flushed cheeks and Logan knew that his own tears ran freely too. _

_Gut wrenching pain had its devastatingly death grip on his insides and they twisted around, making him pray for release. _

_The birth had been set in motion several hours ago and still it wasn't over yet._

_The doctor's pleading voice sounded over the noise from the delivery:_

"_Mrs. Echolls – Veronica – you have to push before it hurts you too much."_

_Veronica flinched in pain, but didn't make a sound – her mouth closed shut with tears and sweat pouring over it. _

_Logan bent over Veronica's small frame and put his head in the hole between her head and collarbone. His mouth was by her ear and he pleaded almost choking in restrained sobbing:_

"_Sweetie, you have to do this – I can't stand the thought of losing you too – please."_

_Somehow the raw emotion in his voice reached Veronica and she cried out:_

"_If I just hold on a little longer, it'll all be a nightmare…" pain erupted in her small body and made her convulse in agony and the exhausted whisper, which now came from her scared Logan shitless_

_:"I can't do this Logan…Help me, make it go away – wake me up and tell me it's all gonna be ok…"_

_The pleading cut through Logan's own pain and multiplied it by a thousand._

"_I will baby, I will," he kept mumbling in her ear and finally something happened. _

_Veronica fell back wounded in her soul and unable to bare more hurt she let her mind shut down._

_Logan couldn't tear his eyes from the small figure, which was being gently wrapped in a pale blue sheet by a silent nurse._

_In fact the silence had a sorrow to it that forced Logan to recognize the small bundle in the nurses arms._

"_My son," Logan whispered barely audible. _

_The doctor tore his examining eyes away from the unmoving Veronica for a moment and nodded softly to the nurse, who walked the few steps over to the crushed father._

"_Here," her voice barely registered in Logan's mind, but he held out his arms none the same. _

_An instinct older then time steered his movements and within seconds his child was in his arms. _

_The still body shocked Logan back from his few moments of numbness and he fell to his knees with a scream on his lips never to be shed. _

"_Wake up Logan," he kept demanding to himself until the doctor administered a sedative to calm him down enough to remove Veronica's and Logan's dead son from his shaking grip._

Another knock on the door helped Logan escape his darkest memories and he sat up as the door opened to reveal Wallace.

"Hey V, how's everything doing on this fine day?"

Logan shook the remainders of his sadness away to the back of his mind and he stood up with a fake smile on his lips.

"Fine and dandy as always my good sir. What's up?"

Wallace's dark skin darkened another few shades as he sat down in the stool by Veronica's desk.

"Would you believe me if I said I was just out taking a walk?"

Logan smiled and shook his head in obvious mock disappointment over "his" best friends lame ass cover stories.

Wallace grinned and put a hand through his hair while saying fast:

"Well, your dad called and told me to get my butt over here and use some of my skills as your number one friend…"

He grinned sheepishly at Logan, who leaned back against the headboard of Veronica's bed.

"And still you couldn't come up with a better excuse? Damn, good thing Jackie aint the jealous type –anymore that is…"

Wallace shrugged and pushed a few keys on the laptop standing in front of him and a few seconds later music poured out into the room.

"So," Veronica's friend said eagerly looking towards the door," ya old man mentioned something about lasagne and he might have promised your services in regards to a few snicker doodles."

Logan's eyebrows disappeared up in his forehead:

"What are you talking about?"

Wallace looked a bit confused by that question and stood up.

"You know it's been a while since I've received my trusty welcome box in my locker right? I've been cutting you some slack as I'm sure you've been slightly preoccupied lately with an obnoxious ex and a boyfriend whose gone a wall – but damn girl: me want some cookies!"

Logan tried to giggle off the whole conversation, "it's gotta be some kind of weird joke," Logan thought inwardly, but the time travelling lad already knew the truth.

Especially since Veronica had continued baking to her sweet toothed friend up until their child's death.

Logan sighed and walked out to the living room/kitchen of the Mars apartment –only to be met by a serious looking Keith, who'd just gotten off the phone apparently.

"What's up K…Dad?"

Keith looked down on his supposed child and smiled a completely fake smile.

"Nothing hon., look I have to skedaddle for a couple of hours – are you two going to be alright with everything?"

Logan and Wallace nodded and watched the former sheriff leave in a hurry.

Logan was about to call Veronica to ask about that weird exit, which she'd never told him about, but Wallace distracted him by almost jumping into the fridge and begin to pull out ingredients for those damn cookies.

"Well, I guess it's a normal thing to have Keith leave like this and probably nothing that involves Veronica and me," Logan thought with a shrug and he decided to concentrate on his upcoming baking task.

A field that even Veronica after years of marriage had given up teaching him…

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

Keith walked through the building slowly – deep in thought.

He talked to the right people and was granted access fairly quickly given their idiotic boss was out on patrol with a camera team and wouldn't return anymore that night.

Finally he arrived to his destination – desperately hoping his very intelligent daughter didn't find out about this.

A shadow moved in the darkness behind the steel bars and then a tall form emerged and stepped into the light.

Revealing the bloodied up form of the ever so scandalous Logan Echolls.

Keith sighed as "Logan" opened his mouth and said:

"What took you so long?"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

**_A/N: he he, thought I'd try something new for a change lol…so obviously next chapter is going to be a bit AU –more then before at least. BTW, I hope the memory from Logan isn't too sappy or anything like that, I'm not good at writing stuff like that, sooo..._**

**_I hope you didn't mind my jumping around – I have a lot of stuff to put out there to answer some of your questions…hopefully it's not too mixed…well, I'll just have to see wont I?_**

**_A little teaser to next "episode": why is Veronica in jail? Did she just help Logan's cases to get Lilly off her back long enough to attempt a major change? Tsk, tsk…_**

**_And as always thanks to all my readers – I love that you seem to like my story and especially a very big bone crushing hug to my faithful reviewers – Love ya and your wish to spend a few moments on a review for me;)_**

**_Bini (yeah I loved that too!), GlitteryFairyPrincess (you know me, the sadder the better lol), IluVM (thnx, but the Madison thing…not just yet I'm afraid), Zoe, Ruk (thnx I hope so too, things are looking up though;)), Jenn6891 (thnx! Beaver and me are conflicted towards each other too), Sarah1281 (lol, me 2. Duncan is not as mature as V. is in this moment in time/ in this fic, sorry), Maiqu, Frost Merry Darkness Luver( lol back), christykq( as for the Madison thing, I will reveal everything, but not just yet – there's a little plot bunny to go through first – have to keep everyone's interest, right? Lol), LoVefan4ever (thnx, you're actually the only one who asked about that…so I'll tell you to be careful to the details…), bella._**


	16. blowing off steam and snickerdutteles

_Disclaimer: repeat, repeat and no don't have to rinse, just don't sue, since nothing, not even VM's hair belongs to me…_

**_A/N: very AU chapter, consider yourselves warned;)_**

* * *

**Chapter 16: blowing off steam & snickerdutteles**

Veronica looked through the bars at her beloved father and she didn't really know what had come over her talking to him like that.

"Maybe I'm turning into Logan more and more – yikes, another thing to put on the con list."

Keith stepped closer and looked over her injuries. Her lip was cracked and her right eye was turning darker by the minute and her knuckles looked bruised and swollen too.

"Haven't you gotten those checked out yet?"

Veronica smirked like she knew Logan would have and answered:

"With Lamb running things? I think not – but it's okay, I'm used to it by now. Besides you should see the other guy..."

Keith crossed his arms and actually tilted his head in a way that clearly reminded Veronica of her own signature move.

The silence grew and Veronica had to force herself not to look away from her father's burning eyes.

"Once again I totally get why the men in my life are good little boy scouts around my dad. Note to self stop teasing Logan about his good behaviour around my lovable - yet tough as nails Dad."

"So…gonna get me out of here anytime soon?" she finally threw out there.

Keith smiled a smile, which made the hairs in Veronicas neck stand up and then he began shaking his head slowly from side to side.

"Mr. Echolls – troublesome _friend _of the fruit of my loins where would the fun be in that?"

Veronica swallowed, blinked and then blinked once more as the silence drew out for the second time.

"Logan, just for once in your life – trust the authorities in front of you and tell me exactly what happened – I wont lift a finger until I know all the facts?"

Veronica stared at Keith for a long minute and then she muttered under her breath:

"I knew I had that stubbornness from someone."

"What?"

Veronica shook off her internal dialogue and said:" nothing, nothing. "

"Logan, sorry to sound like a cheesy lawman here, but I'm warning you."

The look in Keith's dark eyes caused an internal shiver down Veronica's spine.

Veronica closed her eyes and took a deep breath and then let out a quiet whimper of pain as a burning sensation from her rib erupted.

Keith stood his ground – concealing his concern for the hurt young "male".

Veronica sat down on the small bed at the end of the cool brick wall and decided to tell as much of the truth as Lilly would allow her to reveal.

"I…err…sort of…err…beat up Cassidy Casablancas today."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

"Yo Veronica sorry to burst your bubble girl, but the dough doesn't usually require a saw to be cut into tiny cookies…"

Logan swore heavily inwardly as Veronica's best friend – and a royal pain in the ass, if you asked him! – leaned in over his shoulder and looked down at the tough clay looking dough Logan was deeply intertwined with at that moment.

Wallace shot a look of amusement and some badly concealed suspicion down at his little "female" BFF.

"What's up with you lately?" the basketball player eventually asked as he somewhat eagerly put a finger into the weird looking dough and carefully licked it.

Logan was torn between fear, dread, amusement and a small pinch of offence as Wallace quickly made a face of pure disgust and hurried over to the fridge and proceeded emptying half a bottle of orange juice, after mumbling something along the line of:" foul foul oh so foul yuck!"

"Look buddy, nobody forced you to eat my err…snickerdutteles or what ever the Hell they're called…"

Logan almost hissed as Wallace kept making soft gagging sounds whenever his eyes fell on the kitchen counter and the "cookie" dough.

Suddenly two things happened in a very short time.

Firstly Lynne's voice almost screamed shrilly in Logan's already aching head:

"Wrong, son, very _very_ wrong! Look out!"

Then Logan felt Wallace jump at him with his arms held out towards him and Logan tried with all his might to avoid the much bigger boy, but since the kitchen was a complete mess after his not so successful baking adventure Logan slipped in some spilled flower on the floor and tumbled backwards to the floor and within a nanosecond found himself pinned to the dirty tiles with Wallace Fennel halfway on top of him with his hands around his neck sneering:

"Who the hell are you? And what have you done with my friend?"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

"You did _what_?"

Keith's gasp was probably loud enough to break a sound barrier or two and his piercing eyes nailed Veronica to the spot.

"Look," Veronica tried – as her eyes kept begging him for his understanding – to explain, "things has gotten blown way out of proportion, I guess Lamb's impeccable sense of the dramatics has made everything a lot worse, right?"

Her not so funny attempt at a joke flew completely over her father's head as Keith simply looked at her.

"That's odd," Veronica thought as she eyed her father closely, " he looks almost disappointed at me…well, Logan that is, but I didn't know he ever had expectations of Logan?"

Keith seemed to swallow some not so parental words and sighed heavily before leaning forward and resting his forehead on the bars and saying:

"Tell me everything, right now – no funny anecdotes, no I'm-totally-the-wronged-one-here, just the plain old truth."

Veronica swallowed her discomfort and debated how to tell her father the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth…

"You better not reveal any more secrets missy, or I'll whoop your blonde transfigured ass!"

Lilly's crystal voice rang in her mind and Veronica caught a glimpse of Lilly standing behind Keith making throat cutting movements and throwing daggers with her eyes.

Sighing Veronica recalled what had happened prior to her not so funny incarceration.

_Several hours earlier at Neptune High School. _

_Veronica walked down the halls feeling extremely agitated. _

"_It has to happen soon, I can't wait much longer! Any day now Lucky will start going bananas and will end up dead and Woody freaking Goodman will be blown to smithereens without a chance of jail. And that man deserves prison time! Oh yeah and little Cassidy has to be dealt with too! "_

_Deep in her dark thoughts Veronica suddenly bumped into the very one her mind evolved around. _

_Cassidy Casablancas almost flew into the bright yellow lockers at the impact with the larger body. _

"_Ouch," he muttered and bent down to collect his lost books. Veronica sighed and helped him while desperately trying not to grab the murderer and pull him into her "office" and force a confession out of him. _

"_Thanks Logan…and sorry for the bumping." _

_The soft spoken sentence woke Veronica from her considerations and before she even knew what had happened Veronica stepped in front of the younger Casablancas and stared at him for a second and then somehow said:" Been to any drug related parties lately Beaver?"_

_Cassidy's brown eyes widened, but his excellent mind worked fast and within moments his face was an expressionless mask._

"_Why do you ask?"_

_His left eyebrow arched and Veronica for the first time felt angry about her rape. _

"_What are you doing?" Lilly's voice echoed inside her friend, but for once Veronica was able to overhear the Kane girl and she continued:_

"_I just wondered if you still needed Dicks help with the ladies – or is this Mac good enough for ya?"_

_Cassidy narrowed his eyes in anger and Veronica felt like an ass. Her insides were arguing:_

_Not nice!_

_He's a criminal – a murderer, who cares?_

_Mac's your friend, doh!_

_Not Logan's friend!_

_Veronica behave yourself!_

_I have to stop his rampage!_

_Not yet!_

_But…_

_Listen to yourself, when you're talking!_

_Then out of nowhere Cassidy swung at her and Veronica felt the pain in her nose, where his fist landed. _

_And for the first time Veronica loved being in Logan's body. She simply took hold of the smaller boy and slammed him roughly against the lockers and shook him viciously – pouring all her old animosity into her shakes._

"_No wonder Logan loves a good brawl," Veronica thought. _

_Then two strong arms flung themselves around her and pulled her off the now bleeding Cassidy. _

_Veronica pushed free from the arms, which turned out to be Dicks. _

"_Yo dude, don't mess with my brother okay – I don't care if you can kick my ass till Sunday, you don't hurt my family."_

_The words were spoken calmly, but Veronica knew Dick – knew his loyalty and still her damn mouth let slip:" He started it and I think he needs more…"_

_Then Dick saw red and jumped at her and the next five minutes Neptune Highs student population witnessed the King of Neptune fight fiercely with his second in command until some security showed up and escorted them off to the lovely sheriffs department._

"Logan!"

Veronica snapped out of her speculations and met Keith's glare.

"Ever gonna tell me or are we just gonna stand here? I have a little girl to get home to, remember?"

Veronica sighed," Oh yeah, I remember," she thought coolly.

Finally deciding her father wouldn't understand that she attacked the Casablancas kids because of "old" issues, she simply said:

"I had a meeting with …err, Daddy dearest earlier today and I needed to let out some steam and it didn't go to well."

Keith crossed his arms again and asked suspiciously:

"Is that all? You call me late at night and tell me to drop everything and come help you out – and not tell Veronica anything and for what? A petty brawl?"

Veronica flinched inside.

"Geez Da…daddy mars, it sounds stupid when you say it like that – like I said, it was blown way out of proportion…"

Keith couldn't help himself – a small, very small movement began around his mouth and developed into the tiniest of smiles.

In that moment the Echolls proud heir reminded him thoroughly of his daughter and nothing made Keith Mars softer than his only child.

"Fine, come on, I'll get you out of here and Dick too, he's in the other cell down the hall."

Veronica let out a huge breath she didn't even know she'd been holding and leaned back to wait for her dad to get her out of her lovely holding cell so she could forget the mess she'd made that day.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

**A/N: Sooo sorry for the cliffy, yet again, but I had to cut it somewhere (please don't hate me too much!). I hope you liked this part, I can't seem to get it the way I want it, so I gave up and will leave the judging to you fine readers. I know it's totally AU, but I thought I'd like to play a bit with the characters and the possible side effects of some slight alterations…well, 'nough said.**

**Please review and tell me your thoughts and once again any fun male/female material are highly appreciated and I'll off course give credit to the owner;)**

**And as always my SWEET reviewers: LoVefan4ever (glad U liked the birth! Hope you liked this too!), Jenn6891 (thnx, hope this answers your?), Bini (W, loves his cookies!), IluVM (love your excitement!), christykq (cliffielover, that's me – I apologize!), Frost Merry Darkness Luver (thnx), Nichole, Ruk (love suspense, sorry), firebirdgirl (AU ch. did u like?), Maiqu (thx!), bella (u like?), SoDa.PoP9. (There's your answer lol, and the whole kiss thing…weird, yeah lol)**


	17. BFF's gone wild and endings

_Disclaimer: Same as always – don't sue, I'm very poor!_

**Chapter 17: BFF gone wild and endings...**

_**A/N: don't hate me for the shortness of this chapter, sorry…**_

* * *

The cool floor made Logan feel even more aware of his current predicament.

"Wait, I'm afraid of the floor? I'm such a girl!"

The thought ran through the troubled "girl" as Wallace quickly removed his strong fingers from Logan's throat and placed them on his shoulders pinning him down with a bit more pressure.

Then Wallace emphasized his uncharacteristic sneer:

"Once more for the dimwit weirdo present – who are you and more importantly _what_ are you, freakazoid?"

Logan briefly shot his eyes and inwardly prayed for his mother's help.

Lynne Echolls was apparently other ways entertained at that moment since all that came out of that somewhat religious moment was Wallace hissing in his left air:

"Open you eyes and look at me when I'm talking to you!"

Logan forced his annoying sense of upcoming doom out of his mind, ignored the tiny voice in his head telling him to be quiet (which for once sounded more like Veronica then his dead mum) and then opened his eyes with the words:

"Wallace Fennel…my brutal friend, did it ever occur to you, that attacking Keith Mars's only child in said man's own apartment without a backup army would be the best thought out plan of action?"

Wallace blinked – it was obvious he hadn't expected that kind of snarky reply from his captive.

The silence edged out for a few more moments and then the black best friend of the real Veronica Mars snapped out of it and fell back into the BFF role he secretly loved so much.

"Look Missy, I don't pretend to be the smartest guy in the world, but you sure as Hell aint my best brined…Normally I'm a pretty average kindda guy minding my own business, but sure as my sweet tooth – something's tingling my spider sense here and I'm gonna get to the bottom of it!"

It was now Logan's turn to blink before saying matter of factly:

"Well, give the man with the frizzy black hair an observation prize. I'll tell you what you need to know if you just let go of me."

Logan sighed and a mischievous glimpse suddenly shined in his eyes as he said:

"For your information, I don't particularly enjoy being trapped like this – unless its during a sexual event of some kind…" Logan smirked his special half-grin completely unaware or uncaring, that the facial move was giving Wallace the creeps and continued calmly:

"…And trust me this body belongs to me alone."

The image of Wallace panting on top of HIS wife popped into Logan's mind and some of his old signature jealousy returned to him and made the much smaller body able to push the other guy off of him in a startling move.

Wallace was caught off guard since he too suddenly suffered from very unwanted pictures of some very _very_ oh-so-very wrong interactions with his best friend/ sort of sister.

"Hey!"

Was all the basketball player had time to say before the Veronica Look-Alike stood before him with a foot firmly planted on a very male part of him. The look in Wallace's face was priceless – at least to Logan.

"He looks like I just confessed that I was the Unabomber and the Boston strangler all twirled up into one homicidal package…Man I wish Veronica was here to see this payback to her wittle ickle Wallace".

Out loud Logan stated serenely very pleased with himself so far:

"Relax or loose a marble."

Wallace froze instantly as though Logan had just revealed to him that a big fat tarantula was sitting in his Afro.

"I'm quite sure you wont believe my next statement boy wonder, but I'm a man of my words these days…"

Wallace began to frown and since Logan in essence remained an Echolls he responded by putting a bit more power in his foot and the heightened threat to his mini-me caused Wallace to look almost constipated – but it worked, he turned into an unmoving statue.

"No interruptions my good sir," Logan finally stated in a polite tone.

He waited a couple of seconds and then apparently satisfied with the other guy's good behaviour Logan continued:

" Like I said, I keep my promises. As you so bluntly told me earlier – I'm not Veronica Mars – but before you go all Mulder and Scully on me – No, I'm not an alien destined to destroy earth falling in love with a certain dark-skinned basket player and thereby endangering the whole universe..."

Logan paused and took a deep breath.

"How am I supposed to do his without ending up in a freaking straightjacket being spoon fed gruel every Sunday?"

Deciding that honesty was the best move for now Logan exhaled and blurted out:

"I'm Logan Echolls trapped in Veronica's tiny body – my dead mum sent me back from the future to fix my crumbling marriage with before mentioned blonde for some bizarro reason. She seems to care quite a lot about my love life for a dead person, well, Lynne that is. Ronnie is very much alive, which actually brings me to my next point…."

Suddenly Backup the golden brown bulldog, who had laid forgotten at Veronica's bedroom door jumped up and interrupted Logan's babbling explanation and barked excitedly at the front door and moments later the white painted door was slammed open.

In walked "Logan Echolls" a.k.a. a very annoyed Veronica Mars.

She stopped dead at the sight of her.

Logan standing in battle position looking slightly flushed with a very well placed foot on her best friends private area, who in return looked completely dumbstruck.

"Oh no he didn't!"

Lilly's shrill of anger rang through Veronica's throbbing head like a drill and the intelligent P.I. girl didn't have to use much of her supreme observations skills before she caught on to what was going on.

"You told him! Oh you stupid son of a …"

"Psycho…adulterer…murderer…sexaddict…come on Veronica there's like a million perfect insults to choose from here, don't end it there!"

Lilly's voice sounded inside Veronica again, but the time traveller hardly heard as she suddenly sniffed the air and narrowed her eyes suspiciously and said in a hiss:

"Something's burning!"

Then Wallace watched his best friend's on and off again boyfriend jump into action and pull on an ovenmitz, open the stove and dove into the stinking smoke and pulled out a large plate of what appeared to be small lumps of coal all in one fluent movement.

That above all else hit home in Wallace's mind.

Logan Echolls was a lot of things (jackass, emotional, psycho, loyal, violent, in love with Veronica Mars, rich…oh yeah and violent, were some of the words that jumped into the dark-skinned male's mind), but elegant wasn't exactly the word he'd use about the psychotic jackass.

From his awkward place on the kitchen floor Wallace looked at "Veronica" then the out of character Logan and back again until it yet again landed on the body by the smoking stove and Wallace managed to stutter:

"Mar…Marshmallow?"

Then finally Backup lost his patience and disrupted the surreal moment and literally jumped into his true owner's arms.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Wallace sat in the zebrastribed armchair with a growling dog planted at his feet looking at the two time travellers like he was watching a tennis match.

Logan – no, **Veronica**, Wallace inwardly corrected himself stood towering over Logan with one hand gesturing wild and another firmly planted at her hipbone as if to keep her from committing violence during her shoutingmatch.

Logan stood leaned back against the still messy counter with his arms crossed and with his mouth closed tight.

"Don't stand there looking all superior to me Logan! I cant' believe you told him after we swore not to tell anymore people. It's dangerous, remember!"

Wallace lifted a hand to ask who else knew, but his question was answered before he got a chance to utter a single syllable.

Looking like he'd finally had enough of Veronica's condemning him Logan straightened out and yelled:

"Weevil knowing was your idea if my memory serves me correctly and my dear Veronica we wouldn't even be in this fucking mess if you'd just stopped acting like an ass and had told me what was bothering you! You started ignoring me this time Veronica – although I can't say I'm surprised you always do that! Shut me out on a whim without ever listening to me- and then when the shit hits the fan – Blame Logan! I've said it before Honey, I'm tired of being held responsible for _everything _that goes wrong in your life!"

Wallace watched in amazement as Veronica couldn't deliver one of her usual catty responses and it was clear even to him that they no longer were talking just about him finding out the truth.

The look in Logan's face clearly stated he was hurting in more ways then one and Veronica's eyes darkened with pain too.

Then Logan sighed, ran a hand through his hair in a way he always did, which actually helped convince Wallace even more that he wasn't going crazy and then he continued quietly:

"Do whatever you want Veronica, I don't wanna play this game anymore. I'm done, when we go home you'll get your wish. I'll sign the divorce papers so you can finally be released from the pain in your ass that is me."

Logan bent forward and stood on his toes and gave Veronica a quick peck on the cheek before leaving the Mars residence without a second glance at Wallace.

Veronica didn't move and the look in her face proved to Wallace that although she didn't want to admit it – Logan Echolls truly was the love of her life.

Wallace stood up slowly and walked the few steps over to her and fighting off the instinct that he was about to comfort a guy, Wallace embraced his best friend in a comforting hug and whispered:

"Tell me everything Marshmallow, I'm here for you…"

* * *

_**A/N**_

_**Hjello my kind readers ;)**_

_**Hopefully you liked this little encounter and I'm willing to bet, that in the next chapter there's gonna be a little memory from Logan, maybe you'll get to see why he doesn't exactly love his wife's lining BFF…he he**_

_**I know it's short, but I really wanted to put something out there for you before you lost your patience (and I have a lot of extra work this upcoming week so don't know when I'll get a chance to update again).**_

_**Enjoy and review and all that – only takes a minute and it really brightens my day!**_

_**As always a special thanks to: Ruk (yeah I would too –stay tuned for some interaction later on though), Bini (Hope you approve of this "debate", and sorry for the fight, I just wanted to cut off the memory before it got too long), firebirdgirl (thnx, hope you liked my final outcome), vmarslovahhh18 (wish granted and as for your other request…well, just read on is all I can say for now lol), Jenn6891 (done done done and thnx!), Maiqu (I'm very glad!), Frost Merry Darkness Luver (you guessed right(: ), bella( enjoy my friend), IluVM( always Love to hear your excited words and I'm really happy you keep wanting more, hopefully this wont cleanse your thirst for more;)).**_

_**Bye for now;)**_


	18. Wallace aka Mr Knowitall

_Disclaimer: Well, I've only said this a mere thousand times, but just for you I'll repeat myself: I don't own the VM universe, that honour falls to Rob Thomas, but he's aware that I'm first in line to buy it if he ever decides to sell…_

_A/N long chappie to suck up for it's crappiness;)_

* * *

**Chapter 18: Wallace a.k.a. Mr. Know-it- all**

Wallace sighed heavily and finally released Veronica from his embrace. For now his instinctive desire to push away the male form from his personnel space was ignored, so he could concentrate on the distraught "woman" in front of him.

"Look V. You have some explaining to do and I have some best friend duties to uphold, so let's go to the beach and talk everything through, okay?"

Veronica looked at him and the expression in them helped the black teenager over the fact that it wasn't the normal blue coloured ones.

"I'd like that," Veronica muttered and bent down to pet her beloved bulldog farewell and then she led the way out the apartment and into the yellow monstrosity Logan called a trusty vehicle.

Seeing his friend lead the way as always put a smile on Wallace's frowning face.

"You can take the Veronica out of the girl, but you can't take Veronica out of Veronica." Wallace whispered to himself as he jumped into the passengers seat and got comfortable for the ride.

"Did you say something?"

Veronica turned her head and looked at him, but Wallace just shook his head and ten seconds later the two friends were off.

Veronica drove into the parking lot at the beach and Wallace tried to act cool…"Well, cooler then normal," he corrected himself inwardly, as some of Logan Echolls so called 09'er friends looked a bit puzzled by his presence.

It was common knowledge that bad boy Logan Echolls didn't associate with the jock Wallace Fennell, not because he was unpopular per say – but the "Flagpole guy" insisted on maintaining his friendship with Neptune's Persona non grata, Veronica Mars.

Veronica noticed too and with an ease that came from a lot of field practise she sent some of Logan's patented death glares their way and soon after nobody looked at them anymore.

Wallace chuckled a bit uneasy and said as he got out of the xterra:

"You know, it's not exactly helping your story for me – and therefore you again – when you act so much like the real Logan, who if I'm not mistaken you at one time used to call an obligatory psychotic jackass…"

Veronica walked a bit slower at those words and cast a hesitant look at him.

"Okay Mars, what was that all about?"

Wallace gently gripped his friend's now muscular arm and stopped her.

Veronica looked out over the ocean and sighed – clearly not sure of what to say to her friend. Eventually she looked him in the eyes and the determination in hers once again convinced Wallace, that he didn't need psychological help ASAP.

"…Well, I just remembered a time long from now, where you said those words, that's about it."

Wallace crossed his arms and arched an eyebrow, but Veronica's well-known iron will kicked in and she didn't elaborate on the subject.

Finally Wallace walked over to an old bench, which was hidden away from too many spectators and sat down.

Veronica sat down beside him and to Wallace's frustration she didn't start filling him in on everything.

"V, come on girl, don't build up your walls again, at least wait until I'm included in your misery and can help you out of them…" Wallace saw a ghost of a smile cross his friends face and continued softly:

"Please tell me everything…I already know a lot of how you got here from Logan, but I want to know why you got here. Let me in Veronica."

Let me in Veronica

Veronica felt a knife cut through her stomach and shortly closed her eyes. Another memory catapulted into her mind.

Logan talking to her answering machine after she once again hung up on him, begging her to pick up and talk about everything. A plea she denied as always – even when she needed him the most…

"I wanna help…"

Wallace's friendly voice reached Veronica's darkened thoughts and she reopened her eyes.

"Why am I here? Good question, something about reliving the glory days to see that Logan and I are meant for each other. I don't know…"

Tears began to fill her eyes and Veronica was too emotionally spent to even wipe them away.

"He cheated on me Wallace and…it was just the last straw in a long line of straws…"

Wallace edged closer and put his arm around her and Veronica smiled inwardly for a moment, as she caught a glimpse of his struggle to forget that he wasn't hugging a fellow male on his concerned face.

"Look my little private pep squad –pony loving Miss-know-it-all, just fill me in and I swear I'll do the best I can to help you through this – like I always do, remember?"

Lilly's form suddenly materialised in front of the two friends and Veronica began to tense up, but relaxed as Lilly simply said a lot calmer then during their last encounter:

"Let your friend help you Ronnie, tell him what you could never say to Logan. Don't worry I'll take the fall. Being Celeste's scandal daughter at least taught me to take the blame so don't sweat it sweetie."

Lilly blew an air kiss and disappeared as suddenly as she'd arrived.

Wallace saw Veronica stare in front of them and with a chill running down his spine he remembered Logan's story about his mother and the infamous Lilly Kane popping up now and then to check on them.

"Damn."

Veronica smiled openly now and met his freaked out eyes.

"I want you to promise me, that no matter what, you'll act with the calm dignity that I've come to rely on over the years. I mean it Wallace, no matter what or else I wont tell you if your NBA dreams will come true…"

Wallace shook his head and leaned back saying:

"Same old quid pro quo Mars, fine no matter what this brothar aint running off to deliver some justice, 'aight?"

Veronica took in a deep breath and began telling absolutely everything…

* * *

Two hours and twenty minutes later Wallace finally tracked down his target.

"YOU!"

The possessed form of Veronica Mars turned around and took one look at his face and said calmly:

"So judging by the fire in you eyes I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say, that Veronica told you her side of the story…"

Wallace put his hands into the pockets of his jeans to stop himself from strangling his best friends future husband.

"I only need her side," Wallace practically growled the words and Logan turned his back to him and gripped a bottle of whiskey, that he'd obviously been drinking at ever since leaving the Mars' apartment.

Logan took a big gulp, swallowed and then said in his old nonchalant way:

"Look Wally, I for one am glad that Ronnie has rallied yet another one of her trusted knights around her to help throw her accusations at me, but right now I've just decided to divorce my wife and I'm not in the mood to swap insults, so vamoose shiny not so white knight."

Logan used his empty hand to wave in the direction behind Wallace – urging him to leave.

"I'm not exactly in a great mood myself Echolls, so cut the shit and tell me how the hell you could sleep with the Devil's foster child Madison Sinclair? Especially after her tormenting Veronica every chance she gets!"

Logan snorted violently and since he had consumed more alcohol in the last two hours then in the last several months he tumbled over and landed in the grass on the still scorched lawn of his former house.

"…Devil's foster child…. you're actually quite funny…did you know that?"

Wallace sighed and sat down in front of the drunk "teenager" and ran a hand through his hair feeling exhausted.

After a few minutes Logan's almost hysterical alcohol induced laugh died down and Wallace asked with a frown:

"Did you sleep with her to get a reaction out of her or what? When I talked to her, she couldn't answer me and well, I want to know."

Logan sighed heavily, "Damn my buzz is wearing off," he thought and then he looked up at his wife's friend.

"If you must know every little detail, I didn't sleep with Madison – but good luck convincing Veronica of that – I never could."

Wallace felt a headache forming between his eyes and he rubbed his temples as he asked slowly:

"So according to V, she comes home one day, opens the front door and hears voices – enters your bedroom and finds a half naked Sinclair on your bed and you coming out from the bathroom only wearing a towel – yeah, nothing happened…"

Logan tried to give his usual sarcastic chuckle, but it ended in a not so dignified hiccup and he closed his eyes and remembered that day.

After a few minutes silence Logan said as the scene played out in front of his eyes:

"I got home early from work that day, I wanted to be there for Ronnie, she hadn't been doing great the last couple of months and was so worn out all the time. I decided to force her to open up to me again 'cause I couldn't function properly without my wife. One the way home I see Madison by the side of the road with a flat tire and somehow – don't ask me how – I wind up fixing the car right there and she invited herself along for coffee and I told her to help herself and went into the shower. A couple of minutes later I hear her wandering around the bedroom and we talk – always with the door closed! Then I hear this odd disbelieving sound and I grapped a towel and hurried out of the bathroom. Low and behold, in front of me is Madison wearing as you gently put it not so much and in the doorway I meet Veronica's eyes and I know right then and there, that no matter what I say or do will ever convince her that I didn't do a damn thing…"

Logan ended his tale and forced his bad memory back into the box labelled: "Life screwing the Echolls kid," and looked up at Wallace – now completely sober.

Wallace and Logan stared at each other for a long time until suddenly the jock nodded as though he just decided something and said:

"Okay, I believe you…"

Logan's eyes widened in surprise.

"That's it, you believe me just after hearing that?"

Wallace repeated his nod and stood up.

"Yeah man, Veronica told me how you two broke up in your freshman year at Hearst because of that not so nice female and although I hate to admit it," here the basket player lifted an index finger and stated in a mock threatening tone:" – and I never will again, trust me, you're not as dumb as you seem. You'd never intentionally hurt Veronica again. Therefore I believe you dog."

Logan slowly got up from the dried grass, dusted himself off and after another long moment of silence he asked:" So Veronica told you everything did she?"

Wallace nodded and thought to himself:" Yeah man, even why she didn't have to energy to fight for you."

Out loud he said:" Yep, the no longer petite woman told me a bunch of things. Which actually reminds me: Did it hurt much when I kicked you out of the house – or will it hurt…aww man you get my drift, right?"

Immediately Logan's face darkened and Wallace knew he'd said something wrong.

"Look man, sorry I just wanted to lighten the mood or something…"

Logan gave a pained smile and said as he emptied the whiskey bottle on the grass:

"Don't sweat it, those sort of past memories have a way of kicking me in the butt when I least expect it…and yeah it kind a hurt…"

Wallace turned towards his mom's car so he could go home and sleep after this very very long night and didn't notice that Logan got caught up in his memories when he said:

"Good, 'cause I know I'm a lover not a fighter, but it's good to know I can kick it when it's needed, dog, see ya in school, _Veronica."_

Logan didn't really notice Wallace taking off – he was back in his house – back in that night where he'd given up on his marriage the first time.

_Logan almost fell out of his car in his drunken state and he literally crawled up to his front door –only to find it locked._

_"What the hell? Ronnie, open the door, we gotta talk this through!"_

_There was no response and rage filled him and he pounded on the door like a maniac and yelled things he wished to God he hadn't._

_Suddenly the door was slammed open and Wallace and Keith stood in the doorway and looked in the mood for murder._

_Logan leaned back casually and smiled sarcastically._

_"Hey…what's uuuuuup?" he said mockingly," my wife's trusted family – glad to see you're still here to interfere. Now get the fuck out of my house before I call the police and press charges…"_

_The words were barely out of his mouth before Wallace jumped at him – only to be held back by Keith, who in return looked odd. It took a while before Logan recognized the emotion on his father-in-law's face – disappointment._

_At that moment though, Logan's temper flared up and he morphed into a younger version of Aaron Echolls._

_"Yeah good thinking papa mars, hold back the laddie, with Sheriff Van Lowe running things you know he's the one whose gonna go to jail not me…you see, I'm rich."_

_Keith sighed and the look in his eyes made Logan cringe in shame the next morning when he remembered._

_"Turn around Logan and come back when you're able to walk in a straight line…"_

_Logan merely chuckled evilly and pointed at his house._

_"One way or another I'm sleeping in my own bed tonight, now move!"_

_Keith sighed again and said:" Then there's nothing left for me to do."_

_And then he let go of Wallace._

_Who in return overran the drunken mess, who was standing in front of him. Logan wasn't able to land one single punch at his wife's best friend in his current state and Wallace threw a mean punch too._

_"You," punch, "stay," punch," the," punch, "fuck," punch," away," punch," from," punch, "her," punch, "or…"_

_"Wallace stop!"_

_Logan's opened his already swollen eyes and saw Veronica standing at the porch being held back by her father._

_Warm blood poured down his face and when Logan opened his mouth to speak the sharp pain caused him to roll over and empty his liquid filled stomach onto the grass._

_Then he laid back on his back and as the blood continued to pour eye was fixed on Veronica and he mumbled silently:" I'll never give up…"_

_And right before he passed out right there on the front lawn and as distant sirens came closer Logan watched his only family return to the house without a second glance his way…_

A honk tore Logan out of yet another nightmarish memory and he whirled around only to meet Wallace's much friendlier face as he rolled down a window in the car and yelled:

"Yo, dude, just remembered that papa Mars left us safe and sound in the apartment baking – I don't think he'll really like coming home and not finding us there. You coming?"

Logan smirked and shook the memory of the older Wallace beating the shit out of him out of his mind and got into the car.

After a few minutes of driving Logan smirked even bigger and turned to Wallace and stated:" By the way, you're gonna bake your own damn cookies from now on – seeing as you now know the truth, _friend_."

Wallace's howl of unfairness caused an aloof Mandy, who was out walking her beloved Chester to grip her taser and hold it out in front of her, while hissing in a threatening tone:" Don't come near us, we're armed!"

* * *

_**A/N2: Hey guys, hope you like this chapter –' cause I don't. It's kind of filler, but I wanted to state that Wallace at the moment is the only one who knows the entire truth. He believes Logan and knows a thing or two that Logan doesn't therefore: Wallace is Mr. Know it all today;)**_

_**I made it a bit longer today to justify that I'm not gonna be around my own computer the next couple of days and therefore am unable to update – sorry; )**_

_**Please review – any thought big or small is welcomed, it inspires me to write more – I know it sounds a lot like begging, but guess what: I'm begging;)**_

_**So until next time**_

_**Ditte Mai**_

_**Special thanks to: DmP(glad you liked it), Rory Ace Huntzberger( welcome! And as for your request…you never know;)), snafumama( glad you liked it, remember that Veronica is actually 31 so she's less likely to tazer everyone), broodyleytons( glad you liked and hopefully I'll hear more from you;)), Maiqu( Thank you, I'm very glad you Loved it) , IluVM( one of my fav moments of last chapter too, Logan is grown up;)), Ruk(all in good time my friend(), firebirdgirl( hehe), Frost Merry Darkness Luver( …..good question…lol), christykq( who said anything about giving up…not me…not logan…wait he did didn't he? I better get to work..lol, trust me, that's all I can say), Nichole( in next chapter we'll see her thoughts more detailed, like I said this is more of a filler), LoVefan4ever( sorry I skipped some details, but I wanted to get Logan's side out for once, hope I'm forgiven or else here's some e-snickerdoodles for ya).**_


	19. They want us to do what now

Disclaimer: nothing here is mine except the plotline – although I wish RT had thought of this and made an episode…

**A/N: again, sorry for the wait - please enjoy and if you don't - tell me why;)**

* * *

**Chapter 19: They want us to do what now**

The school seemed like a safe haven for Veronica – for the first and probably only time in Neptune history.

"Damn, that gotta be a sign of the apocalypse?" Veronica snorted at her own thoughts and drove in to Neptune High's parking lot.

As usual the other students eyed her suspiciously or awed depending on who was doing the watching, but it really didn't bother Veronica any more.

"The things I've gotten used to," Veronica thought ironically to herself and just continued on her path to the school.

"Hey, Dude, wait up!"

Veronica spun around to see Dick approach.

People around them stiffened – they clearly recalled the last time the two 09'ers had been around each other. It had ended up with both of them being escorted from the school grounds to jail.

Veronica herself stiffened too.

"What now?" she thought and noticed that Cassidy was nowhere to be seen, probably too scared of the big bad "Logan".

Sighing Veronica asked in the signature Logan-is-so-above-everyone-else-tone of voice:

"Did you need anything?"

Dick finally caught up with the young "man" he considered his best friend and used his goofy smile as a defence mechanism:

"Look, Echolls, class is about to start and I'm not exactly looking forward to ruling the day without my pal…"

Veronica narrowed her eyes and eyed the blonde male closely. A big black eye dominated the tanned face and a cut on his cheek was the evidence of their disagreement.

"I…didn't you like curse me out for kicking Beav's ass?"

Dick actually blushed crimson and rubbed his neck in a shyly manner and after a few moments he eventually answered:

"I did man, and I stand by it. I mean attacking a friends family – not cool, but…you're my best friend, dude and let's forget this gay as hell moment ever happened and go to class – or surf, wouldn't mind that."

Veronica couldn't help it she smirked. Dick could be so charming when he wanted to be.

Then the usual happened.

Lilly's mocking voice rang in her head and said:" Oh yeah, like wearing tights straddling a board isn't gay and remember who locked Beaver the rapist in the room with you that night at Shelley's party? I'm just saying…"

Veronica flinched and all her unspoken anger towards Dick's psychotic little brother flew right back to her mind and she said – a bit coolly:

"You know, I'd like that…" Dick lit up, but froze horrified at Veronica's next words:" but you gotta understand why I don't feel sorry about kicking Cassidy's ass – or yours. Remember that time you decided to "deflower" him at Shelley's party? Remember who you locked him up with and how she changed after that night? So although you're my friend, Dick I will never regret hurting your brother…got it?"

The tone of voice made shivers run down Dick's spine and the memories of that night made something very clear to him too.

Beaver wasn't as innocent as he thought and although he hated to admit, Veronica Mars might just have a perfect reason for hating him…

* * *

Logan stood hidden in the shadows and watched his soon to be ex-wife and his friend talk.

"It seems serious…" Logan thought and he straightened up to edge closer and try to eavesdrop, but then he remembered.

"No, Logan – Don't fall into your usual husband mode – she wanted you gone and you damn well stay that way, turn around and walk away."

Logan cursed and quickly swung around to leave and bumped right into Wallace.

"Hey watch it!" Logan sneered and bent down to pick up his dropped chemistry book.

"Likewise little Logan, I…"

"Don't say that! Are you out of your mind!" Logan hissed frantically and looked around to see if anyone noticed Wallace's peculiar name for "Veronica Mars".

Wallace chuckled and clapped Logan on the back – sending the time traveller right into the yellow lockers with a bang.

"Damn, he just doesn't realize his own strength!" Logan thought as he rubbed his throbbing nose, which had hit the lockers the hardest.

Wallace was still chuckling and smiling from ear to ear and Logan was so not in the mood for that, so he narrowed his eyes threateningly and sneered:" Look you sad excuse for a best friend, stop laughing at me and more importantly try to remember not to reveal my secrets – it really defies the whole need-to-stay-hidden-for-ones-one-good-thing, you got that?"

To Logan's great annoyance the black boy simply smiled and looked around them with raised eyebrows and a teasing twinkle in his eye:

"Look around L, it aint exactly like people are deliberately listening in on our conversation…"

Logan did eye his surroundings more closely, but still he didn't calm down.

"Last thing I need is to have more people find out the truth since those who do aint particularly friends of mine. And," Logan lifted a finger to get his point out more thoroughly," I don't want people to come up to me and beg for news of their future selves, got it?"

At that last statement Wallace's chuckle turned into a downright laugh and Logan crossed his arms and waited for it to end, while shooting daggers out of his eyes.

"What's so fucking funny Fennell?"

Wallace took a corner of his shirt and gently wiped his eyes and then he leaned into Logan's personnel space and whispered in a mocking tone:

"You are Veronica Mars, girlygirl – whether you like it or not and I love V, really I do, but let's not beat around the bush here – people don't wanna know what she talks about between classes."

Wallace edged closer and Logan backed away, feeling a bit cowed by the larger man (please don't ever let Veronica find out about that) and then the jock simply stated in his normal tone of voice:

"Face it, _Veronica _– they're just not that into you…"

Then Wallace straightened up and returned to his chuckle at the look on Logan's face and then he turned around and left for his first class of the day – whistling as though he didn't have a care in the world.

"He probably doesn't," Logan thought bitterly and then hurried along to the same class as the bell rang.

* * *

Veronica sighed heavily and looked out the window. In front of her was a piece of paper with a lot of things written on it. Weevil leaned forward and snuck a peek.

"Pros and cons of being the devils evil spawn?"

Veronica jumped out of her trance and tore her list away from Weevil's prying eyes.

"Keep your big dark eyes to yourself!"

Weevil smirked and whispered so no one else but Veronica could hear:" So…you _do_ like my big dark eyes?"

Weevil wiggled his brows suggestively and then quickly stopped and snorted in an embarrassed kind of way as Veronica simply smirked to herself and muttered to him:

"You do realise, that if anyone is watching, they're gonna see you making googly eyes to Logan Echolls, right?"

Before Weevil could come up with a decent comeback the door burst open and Logan stormed in looking a bit flushed.

The teacher scolded him for his lateness and Logan sat down next to Jackie and began taking notes without a single word.

Veronica watched him and realised that she no longer felt completely grossed out by looking at herself.

"That's weird." She thought, and tried to concentrate on the teacher, who stood with a look on her face, which clearly stated she was as bored as her students.

After a couple of minutes Veronica's gaze drifted to the side and she couldn't help but remember his last words at their last encounter.

"I give up…"

Veronica closed her eyes and tried to force her emotions down. The familiar feeling of pain was pounding in her chest area and all she wanted was to leave this classroom, no, leave Logan's presence.

Veronica exhaled a deep breath and resisted the urge to smack her head down on the table.

"Why is this hurting me so much? I wanted a divorce…"

Lilly's unmistakable form emerged and Veronica watched her dead friend place herself on the teacher's desk and cross her legs to reveal as much skin as possible.

"The eternal exhibitionist…" Veronica teased internally and Lilly frowned shortly, but then she pointed accusingly at Veronica.

"Do you want me to tell you what's going on inside you or should I just leave and concentrate on someone friendlier?"

Veronica discreetly shook her head and Lilly brightened up instantly and jumped off the table and said:" Well, I know why you are hurting so much right now – and I'm gonna tell you why. You suffer from a breaking heart."

"…"

"Don't look at me like I'm crazy Ronnie, you're hurting and it's your own damn fault!"

Veronica bristled at that statement and glared angrily at Lilly, who simply continued her rant:"

Don't you dare act superior to me Mars – I know a lot more then you give me credit for! First off, the years you were married with Logan were the happiest in your life and we both know that deep down – really deep down – you always thought he'd be there if you asked, waiting forever for you to be ready to come to terms with your feelings -But not anymore. You love him, but you never trusted him."

Veronica hissed under her breath:" Not true, you don't know what you're talking about."

Lilly shook her head sadly and said:" Off course I do. Even now you don't trust him – it'll break your heart, but you'll rather stay like this then reveal your secret."

"He wont understand."

Veronica ignored Weevil and Dicks curious glances her way and tried thinking her responses to the dead blonde:

"Like I said he wont understand Lil, remember – while I was going through all that pain he was out screwing around and partying like we never left high school!"

Lilly almost flew towards her and stopped right in front of her hissing as a few of her golden locks fell out of her ponytail:

"Logan only screwed around after your little BFF nr. Two kicked his drunken ass –not before and although I hate to repeat myself, Logan wouldn't have left in the first place if you just showed him you trusted him – just _once_!"

Veronica looked up and locked eyes with her somewhat guardian angel and thought tiredly as she felt all her temper slowly disappear into sad nothingness:

"It really doesn't matter anymore Lilly. He doesn't need to know and when we go back…or forward, we'll divorce and live happily ever after, ok?"

Lilly suddenly looked almost ugly in her explosive rage:" Look here missy! I love you, but contrary to ordinary beliefs you don't know everything! If Lynne and me hadn't interfered how long do you think Logan could have carried on drinking and partying every night before his body would give up? I know exactly how he's gonna die and when if you two don't begin to fix some of those idiotic mistakes of the past!"

Veronica paled and suddenly she recalled what Logan had told her during one of their phone conversations shortly after they arrived.

"…_Mum told me something about not living a year if we didn't solve some issues – so guess you've got a win win situation on your hands, right?"_

"You're lying…"

Veronica knew it was a stupid thing to say and she knew Lilly was telling the truth, but still.

"My life just gets better and better doesn't it." She whispered into thin air and Lilly shrugged already calm again.

Veronica looked down at her list in her hands and began to think – ignoring Lilly, who for once didn't seem to be going anywhere.

After a couple of minutes Veronica looked back up and said inwardly:" Lils, I have a question and answer me honestly, ok?"

Lilly nodded and leaned back giving her friend some space.

"If…I mean; when we go back, Logan and I, will we be able to remember this experience?"

Lilly looked out of the window and Veronica could have sworn she saw Lynne Echolls outside the window for a nanosecond, but then forgot about it as Lilly turned and answered her previous question:

"Maybe…I really don't know – it's not like we do this on a regular basis, you know. Why?"

Veronica smiled and again she ignored the odd looks she was getting from Weevil and Dick and responded through her mind:

"'Cause I swear on the life of all that is holy to me I wont let Logan kill himself no matter how bad things get between us. With that said," Veronica continued in a much more firm tone," we are going to go home as soon as possible. I will not spend another school year in Neptune – especially not as Logan Echolls and I know he feels the same way."

Then Lilly did something Veronica did not expect – she smiled viciously and said:

"You wanna go home and I wanna help, but there's only one way it's gonna happen…"

Veronica nodded and leaned forward to hear what that was all about.

* * *

Logan was too caught up in his own dark thoughts to pay much attention to what was going on in class – he was passing notes with Wallace, who kept trying to get him to confront Veronica as soon as possible, because "_**there's things she needs to tell you, all right**_".

But no matter how consumed in his mind Logan was he didn't miss what happened next.

The whole class startled in surprise as "Logan Echolls" suddenly jumped up from his seat and literally knocked the table over and turned to leave the classroom yelling:

"Not in a million years you pathetic excuse for a real blonde!"

Then to everyone's surprise – especially Logan's, Veronica walked towards him and pulled him out of his chair and practically dragged him out of the room leaving some seriously shell-shocked students and one very confused teacher.

Out in the hall Logan wiggled his way out of Veronica's death grip and pushed her a few feet away sneering:" What the hell is the matter with you?"

Veronica looked like she was coming down with something, she was pale and flushed at the same time and her eyes were sparkling in rage.

"What's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong, my darling hubby!"

Logan flinched at the old nickname and ignored the hurt that hit him at the hateful tone of voice but didn't get a chance to retort as Veronica continued ruthlessly:

"I discovered how we could get back to the future – sorry about the movie reference, but you know what I mean!"

Logan crossed his arms and said sarcastically:" So? What's the hold up, I thought you were dying to get back?"

Veronica laughed a cold hard laugh and smirked and in that moment she looked exactly like he used to, which seriously creeped out the former inhabitant of that body.

Finally Veronica answered the question:" The hold up, Logan is…that Lilly and your mommy dearest wont let us vacate the premises without a little psychical interaction."

Logan arched an eyebrow in confusion and Veronica sighed annoyed and elaborated:

"They want us to make love, have sex, do the nasty, bump uglies and only then can we go back home and continue our happy little separate lives."

Logan blinked and he blinked again and said in a voice, which sounded even more feminine then when Veronica had used those vocal cords:

"They want us to do _what_ now?"

* * *

_**A/N: Hi all, sorry for the long wait – but I did warn you that my updates would become a bit irregular. Hope you like this chapter though; there are a lot of things I still need to reveal so hopefully you'll put up with me a little longer.**_

_**But since it's getting a bit more confusing, let's recap just for you: Wallace knows something, Dick's a bit less clueless, and the dead girls keep on throwing in their twists and turns…much more to come, that's all I'm gonna say for now;)**_

_**Please review and tell me your thoughts – it makes my day;)**_

_**As always Special thanks to: Jenn6891 (pretty much, yeah and I felt sad for Logan too), DmP (thanks, I love both my stories in this fandom so can't really judge), Bini (V. is being a bit bitchy, but that's not exactly OOC is it? Lol), IluVM (thanks and hope you like this too), firebirdgirl (yeah not a nice thing to do, thanks for the review), GlitterFairyPrincess (glad you liked my filler! And yes Wallace is such a big tube of glue(), Rory Ace Huntzberger (thanks! And here you go), FrostMerryDarknessLuver (thanks!), Ruk (one can never have 2 many friends and I'll try to forefill you request (), Maiqu (thanks), christykq (my back stories are never pretty, and it gets uglier by the minute, thanks again), LoVefan4ever (yes, Logan does learn from his mistakes –no more Madison disaster yuck lol). **_


	20. worries and interrogation

Disclaimer: Don't own as of now only the plot in this story;)

_**A/N: Very short I know, but really wantedto give you something today while I finish up the next "real" chapter...**_

* * *

**Chapter 20: Worries and interrogation**

Keith Mars was not a particularly happy camper. Over a period of time he'd felt something odd was going in, but he was unable to grasp it completely - and it made him confused. And that was one emotion Keith Mars didn't appreciate.

Keith sighed and sat down at the worn desk in his old office – the beloved centre of Mars Investigations. In his hands was a picture of Veronica – his pride and joy.

Keith snorted to himself: "Well, when she's not out giving me grey hairs."

The loving father absolutely ignored that little teasing inner voice, which informed him that having hair was a necessity for growing greys.

Keith eyed the framed picture carefully. Veronica was tilting his head and smiling up at him as if she was challenging him to do something he knew he really wasn't suppose to do.

The father sighed tiredly and gently caressed the picture with his right thumb.

"That right there is one of my problems hon…you never seem to smile at me like that anymore. What's going on with you?"

"Talking to yourself Sheriff? Never a good sign, ya know."

Keith almost fell out of his chair at the surprising sound of Weevil.

Resetting the picture on the desk Keith met the former gang leaders dark eyes and asked a bit embarrassed:

"If it aint my favourite juvenile delinquent, so what can I do for you Eli?"

Weevil chuckled – some things just never changed and he was actually happy about that.

"Actually I was kindda looking for V, she promised me some help with a little problem of mine."

Suddenly inspiration struck Keith and he jumped up and gestured for Weevil to sit down.

"Well, since you haven't quite located that busy daughter of mine – please sit down and let's talk – man to man…"

Weevil sighed inwardly and did as requested. He definitely had a bad feeling about this.

Keith waited for the teen to sit before he walked in front of him and leaned his hip against the desk in a mock impression of relaxation.

"So," he began slowly," Mr. Navarro – how's things been treating you and the general student population at Neptune High?"

This time Weevil sighed physically and copied the older mans so called calm by leaning way back in his chair.

"V. aint got her mojo from strangers that's for sure," the Latino thought to himself.

Finally Weevil decided to answer just as evadingly as he normally did when the little blonde herself was interrogating him.

"Well, it's always sunny in California and it aint that much different in Neptune High. School is school, rich people still think their shit…err, ya know, don't stink and the poor still feel greatly misunderstood and swears to rule the world by the end of their 25th birthday. Poor us right?"

Weevil felt a chill shiver down his spine as Keith simply crossed his arms and smiled excruciatingly slow.

A minute, which felt a whole lot longer to Weevil, passed by in complete silence before the elder Mars cleared his throat and said:

"Look Eli…I'm not as subtle as the fruit of my loins so…" Keith pushed away from the desk and leaned in over the still sitting Weevil before continuing in a much more serious tone of voice:

"…What's going on with Veronica?"

Weevil felt like a deer caught in the headlights of a very big truck and couldn't stop his skin from paling drastically.

"Err…V's doing just fine Sheriff…to my knowledge that is…"

Weevil mentally patted his own shoulder:" Good boy Weev, don't lie o the determined and very protective Dad – just tell the half truth's that Barbie taught you…"

Keith was a brilliant detective and over the years as an officer he'd developed a very strong BS – detector and something about the dark eyed teen shone of fear of being caught lying.

The former Sheriff wasn't too worried – he knew that Weevil couldn't possibly outsmart him and simply said:

"I'm an easygoing guy like the rest Eli and I know I've been busy these last few months trying to help Jackie's dad and so on, but contrary to popular beliefs here in our beloved Neptune – I'm not stupid and I know something is different with my baby girl. And something tells me you might know a little bit about it…"

Weevil cursed his uncharacteristic sounding voice as it squeaked:

"Different?"

The teenager swallowed a lump of dread and tried to force out all the bravery he knew he had somewhere deep – _deep_ down inside him:

" Sheriff – It's our senior year and with the bus crash, her cases and the whole Duncan thing V's got a lot on her mind these days. I'm sure that's all there is wrong with your daughter, dog…err, sir."

Keith briefly admired the other male's ability to sound sincere under pressure before irritation set in.

"Mr. Navarro something is off with my daughter. She hardly smiles at me anymore, she acts like all awkward around me and…"Keith lifted a finger to emphasize his final point, "last night she only ate three portions of my lasagne and refused dessert, because and I quote "she was full". That is a sentence I've never _ever _heard uttered from that girl's mouth!"

Weevil cursed inadvertently and swore to make Logan ("that stupid ass rich boy) pay for his bad acting skills.

"Maybe she really was full Sheriff."

Keith arched a disbelieving eyebrow at him and Weevil avoided his gaze.

"I know Veronica has her secrets Eli and I respect that, but I also know my only child and she's not her self right now."

Weevil almost smirked at that completely true statement, but his it with a fake provocative yawn…or at least as provocative he dared be in front of the dangerous P.I, who'd taught Veronica Mars all her tricks.

Keith watched his daughter's friend stand slowly and carefully meet his eyes.

Another minute passed by before Weevil said calmly:

"Sheriff…Mr. Mars – I wont pretend to know all about Veronica, but I do know that when she's ready – when it really matters she'll come to you, like always. Okay?"

Keith sighed in defeat. He knew he wouldn't be able to get another word from the young man.

"Sorry I kept you from your own search," Keith said in such a respectful tone that had Veronica been there, she might have just taken a picture to immortalize the unfamiliar event.

Keith watched the teen nod towards him and then turn and leave without a word. Keith took in a deep breath and exhaled deeply.

After a few minutes Keith went back to his seat behind the desk and took Veronica's picture in his hands again.

"Please come to me soon Honey – I'm a nervous wreck already."

Suddenly the phone rang and Keith shook of his personnel worries so he could do what he did best. Concentrate on other people's problems and hopefully fix them. At least those people couldn't hide things from him – not for long anyway.

"Mars Investigations – Detective Mars speaking…"

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_**Hey all…so…. please don't kill me for this interluding and very short chapter. I just thought Keith deserved to be recognized as a clever individual. Off course he'd know something was up with our heroes. Veronica and Logan will return with vengeance in the next chapter, don't worry and this time I wont make you wait weeks and weeks, since I've done the smart thing and already written most of it. How do you think Weevil did avoiding Mars Sr. s questions? Please review and let me know even if you didn't like it or thought it was too OOC…( but did put this in to help the wait...sobs miserably over possible flaming...)**_

_**Pwetty Pweeease…**_

_**Ditte Mai**_

_**As always: special thanks: Firebirdgirl, Maiqu, Christykq( well, let me put it this way, they aren't exactly gonna make sweet sweet love right now…giggles evilly), Ruk( totally), Jen6891, Frost Merry Darkness Luver, Jump in a hole( yay, new reviewer, welcome!), lilkaykay( thank you, you're making me blush, thank you!), IluvVM( sorry to make you wait a little longer, but I promise that next chappie is going to be…err…funnier then this imho), Rory Ace Huntzberger( glad you liked hope this pleases you too!).**_

_**Love ya guys and if I could without causing major food poisoning I'd give you all homemade cookies!**_


	21. Drunkenness and an untold secret

**Disclaimer: Same as all the rest, nothing is mine –maybe except the "new" Lynne…**

**_A/N: just a quick little notice, Lynne is a lot more…verbal in my fic, hope you'll forgive. More A/N later, on to the story!_**

* * *

**Chapter 21: Drunkenness and an untold secret**

Lynne Echolls and Lilly Kane stood in the doorway looking a bit sheepishly at the sight before them.

Silence echoed through the large room.

Then the very dead Lynne turned her head and glared down at the shorter also deceased girl beside her. Lilly felt the glare and sighed without removing her stare from the sight before her.

"Ok…Mrs. Echolls," the oldest Kane sibling finally uttered through clenched teeth," obviously I didn't think this would be the outcome of my little ultimatum…"

The blonde dared to gaze up at the taller woman, who all but sneered:

"That's right, Lilly – you didn't think! What…how did your sick little mind…well, didn't you realize that those two are the most stubborn…well, didn't you just…"

Lilly pouted and avoided the elder woman's spluttering scolding and her eyes drifted back into the room and the persons in it as though she couldn't keep her eyes of them.

"Well, I really _really_ didn't think they'd go this far…" she whispered.

In front of the two dead women was what appeared to once have been a luxury suite at the Neptune Grand.

Now it looked as though a tornado had dropped by and had a party.

And in the midst of all that mess was a woman in a man's body bent into a feudal position with a half empty bottle of Jack Daniels gently cradled in her arms against her naked masculine chest, but that wasn't the worst of it.

Lilly resisted the urge to giggle a disbelieving laugh and stated somewhat serious:

"I didn't think it was possible to lay in the feudal position up side down…"

And yes one Veronica Mars was currently twisted into the before mentioned position with her head down on the soft carpet on the floor and her butt leaned up against the big reddish couch.

Lynne apparently began to see some humour in all of it, because she gave a sound, which vaguely reminded Lilly of a blend between chuckle and a snort and pointed at her transformed son.

Logan Echolls was usually the epiphany of cool…well, not at the precise moment – and let's just skip over the fact, that he was currently in his wife's teenage body.

At that moment he was laying on the glass table with an empty bottle of Vodka as a pillow and a unbelievable amount of drool was dripping from his mouth on to the table and down on the carpet floor…

Lynne gave up her anger and laughed wholeheartedly as Lilly eagerly pointed at the funniest part of it all.

Logan Echolls the coolest of cool surfer dudes…was wearing a black bra and pink thong and not much else.

Lilly and Lynne looked at each other after their laugh died down, which took a while and Lynne said somewhat more calmly:

"Well, let's wake them up and let them deal with what happened without your genious contributions, okay?"

The Kane girl sighed annoyed, but quickly nodded in agreement when Lynne's evil glare returned with full force.

"Fine…but you know it's not gonna go down peacefully – Veronica's not told anyone but her dad…and now Logan finding out like that isn't exactly the prime conditions for their trust to develop and…"

Lynne grapped the blonde and snapped her fingers towards the two dead like people in the suite and said before dragging Lilly away in a gush of wind:

"Let's hope they'll act their age for once. Leave them be for a change!"

Logan moaned and moaned when that sound nearly killed him and almost moaned a third time before he recognized the symptoms.

"Hangover…Damn."

Logan took a deep breath and slowly sat up without opening his eyes. A plop sounded and then something fell of his moist cheek and fell down onto something with a loud clang that made Logan wince in both psychical and mental pain.

A deep growl suddenly erupted from somewhere below as though to complain about the sudden noise and Logan dared to open one eye to seek out its origin.

At the sight before him Logan hurried to open the other eye just to check if he was undergoing some kind of weird delirium.

"What the…"

Veronica looked like she'd tumbled from the couch during the night and normally the first thing Logan would have done was burst out laughing, but somehow he felt as though he'd forgotten something important.

"What the hell happened last night?" the pained man asked himself while rubbing his hair. Then Logan looked down and realised he wasn't exactly dressed to impress himself and jumped off the table, which he had no idea why he had been sleeping on in the first place and began searching for some clothes.

Eventually he discovered his…well, Veronica's old jeans and pulled them on and quickly sat down as nausea creeped over him like a flood.

"Arhhh."

The pained growl came from the equally as hung over Veronica and Logan felt a twisted sense of justice.

Veronica sat up slowly and very carefully turned her head around to look for him.

"She looks worried,"

Logan thought as he caught a glimpse of the other's eyes.

Logan sighed and waited for her gaze to find his, while he asked the Heavens internally:

"I know I asked before, but what the Hell happened last night?"

Veronica turned her head an inch further towards him and their eyes locked and then in a flash Logan remembered exactly what had happened last night.

_Veronica had somehow forced him to agree to meet up in the Grand with a prepared mind and what not. _

_Not even five minutes after his arrival Veronica had planted him in the couch and told him they were going to have sex so they could return to their normal lives and live happily ever after._

_End of story._

_They'd argued back and forward before Veronica disappeared into Dick's room and re-emerged with enough booze to kill of an elephant. _

"_Let's drink enough to have sex and not remember a darn thing about it!"_

_That's when things got interesting._

_A couple of hours later Veronica and Logan sat on the floor with alcohol spread out all around them and a deck of cards in front of them._

"_Your turn to pick a card," Veronica slobbered drunkenly and pointed at him. Logan squinted in an attempt to see which of the two decks before him was the real one and plunged. _

"_Ha, Ace of Spades!" he announced in triumph. _

_Veronica grumbled and look down at her bare feet and over at her discarded sweatshirt. _

_Logan smirked and pointed at her t-shirt:_

"_I got the high card and you have to loose and clothing item…go on…"_

_Finally Veronica removed her shirt and sat bare-chested in front of him. _

"_You'll be next," she threatened and took a card. _

_Fifteen minutes later the drunken couple decided they were naked enough for mature relations._

_S-E-X_

_Veronica took a big gulp of whiskey and made a face at the taste before asking:_

"_So…how are we gonna do this without vomiting? 'Cause I gotta tell ya, I'm not gonna perform cunnilingus on you a.k.a. my own body…"_

_Logan swallowed the last of the vodka in his current bottle, wiped his mouth and then said:_

"_Good point, Sugarpuss. And don't expect me to…ya know, 'cause that's just gross."_

_Suddenly Veronica got a giggle fit and muttered between giggles:_

"_This has gotta be the weirdest conversation ever!" _

_Logan nodded in agreement and tried to take another chug from his now empty bottle. _

_Veronica hit it out of his hands and stated:_

"_Let's just do it the normal way – I mean we've been married a long time so the sex thing shouldn't be too foreign, especially for you…"_

_Logan frowned at the not so hidden jibe and shakily got to his feet. _

"_Look here missy, I've already told you nothing happened and I'm not saying it again. Let's copulate and get the fuck outta here."_

_Veronica nodded agreeably, but it seemed to make her even dizzier and she fell forward. _

_After a few difficult moments she too had gotten up and closed her eyes and pouted her lips._

_Logan stood there for a minute in silence and then asked dumbly:_

"_Whatcha doing?" _

_Veronica opened one eye and answered between puckered lips:_

"_Waiting for my kiss so we can get this show on the road…D'ah…"_

"_Oh," Logan exclaimed and crashed his lips towards her – but in his intoxicated state he somehow forgot that Veronica's body was shorter then his own and he hammered his forehead into Veronica's male chin._

"_Aw, damn, darnit, doodly!"_

_Veronica exploded in laughter and pointed at him while gently rubbing the chin with her other hand:_

"_Who died and made you Ned Flanders?"_

_Logan tried to use one of his good- for- nothing dead father's Death Glares, but it didn't seem to work as Veronica simple walked over and grabbed his head and kissed him._

_Not even four seconds later they pulled away and wiped their mouths. _

_Logan raised a hand and said:_

"_If I may make a suggestion…let's forget about the kissing bit, 'cause that's just disturbing in soo many ways – and just hump each other…" _

_Veronica happily agreed and pulled off her pants and gestured for him to do the same. _

"_So…"Logan raised an eyebrow and continued," you wanna be on top, or…"_

_Somehow that resulted in another thirty minutes of drinking game to decide and finally Veronica whooped in victory. _

"_Lay down pretty girl," Veronica smirked and Logan literally fell down on the couch unable to move completely coherently. _

_Logan pulled down on the thong and Veronica eyed his movement with stupid drunken curiosity. _

"_That's odd," she told him firmly and quickly whipped out his own private part. _

"_No," Logan said as his drunk mind tried to process the movement," that's odd."_

_Ten minutes went by with a very detailed conversation on just how odd it was, that it was odd, since they'd seen it all before and finally Veronica placed herself on top of him and spread his legs. _

_Then she hesitated._

"_Come on, Bobcat, get it over with…it can't be that hard…hehe, I'm funny!" _

_Veronica glared down at him and said coolly:_

"_Be quiet it's different from down here. And believe it or not, I know it isn't nice to penetrate when the "female" isn't properly prepared, so if you don't mind…"_

_Logan snorted and almost fell off the sofa._

"_Look Ronnie, I know it's not completely true as of this moment, but…I'm a guy and we don't whimper and wail due to a little bit of pain, so get on with it and let's go home."_

_Slowly the very intoxicated female nodded and did get on with it._

"_Holy cow, watch what you're doing, you…" Logan all but screamed and Veronica froze. _

"_Ups, did it hurt? You're gonna __**not**__ whimper now?" she asked and looked closely at him. _

_Logan looked over at the coffee table and reached out for a half of bottle of unconsumed vodka and quickly drank the pain away. _

_Veronica began to thrust and seeing as she was a woman – a very drunk one at that – it wasn't pleasurable for either of them nor did it last all that long. Suddenly Veronica pulled out and hissed almost incoherently:" happening ew, ew…"_

_Ten minutes later Veronica sat on the couch dressed in her pants again and was deep into a meaningful conversation with her whiskey bottle and Logan sat on the class table with his own bottle and repeatedly swore never to touch a female again, 'cause sex was bad, very very bad._

_Finally they locked eyes and Logan said dizzily:_

"_When are we gonna go home…my sweet and gentle lover?"_

_Veronica snorted and leaned back into the pillows and mumbled tiredly:_

"_I don't know, I don't know a lot of things." _

_Logan felt tired him self and laid down on the cool table and asked sleepily:_

"_Looking forward to going home and living your happy not-with-Logan-life again? You probably had the time of your life without me back then in the future…"_

_Logan heard Veronica laugh a spine chilling cynical laugh and tried to open his heavy eyelids in shock when she responded drunkenly:_

"_Oh yeah, I was happy. My child died, my husband screwed around and I went through breast cancer all by my lonesome… now that was fun…"_

_Logan lifted his head an inch and muttered before the alcohol finally sedated him completely:_

"_Huh?"_

Veronica blinked and broke their eye contact and Logan shook his head and wished he hadn't as the nausea returned and he quickly grapped the nearest fruit bowl, emptied it and threw up.

A few moments later he looked up in agony and whispered hoarsely in a repeated tone from the previous night:

"Huh?"

* * *

_**A/N: Hi again. Hope you liked (I always say that, but I mean it – no point in posting something you wont like. Please for all that's holy review and let me know what you think…was the "lovemaking" too much, not enough? Sigh, I aim to please and would love your views…**_

_**Special thanks to: firebirdgirl (Thanks! The lasagne thing just fit he he), Bella (welcome back B, and thanks), Ruk (me too!), TSJorSydPip (thanks! Hope you like this "interaction" and I admit I love to give them twists hope you like to read them;)), IluVM (here you go), LoVefan4ever (Keith will return I promise), Frost Merry Darkness Luver (thanks hope this pleases too!), Rory Ace Huntzberger (thanks I love that you love – please continue to do so!).**_


	22. Dealing with the next day or

_**Disclaimer is the same as always, I don't own VM I just play around in this great universe**._

**Chapter 22: Dealing with the next day**

"So…"Logan finally tried to begin their latest you-should-have-trusted-me-instead-of-shutting-me-out-as-usual-talk.

Veronica straightened up a bit and put her hand through her hair and if possible made it look even more ruffled.

"So…" she said calmly while avoiding his gaze and Logan felt like strangling her.

"Don't you think you need to tell me a few things?" was all he ended up saying and doing.

Veronica slowly stood up and walked over to the mini fridge in the corner and returned to the couch with two bottles of ice water.

As she sat down she tossed one over to Logan, who caught it and nodded his thanks mutely – still waiting for some answers.

"Well," Veronica began after taking a sip of water herself, "it's actually not a long story Echolls. You were there…I felt crushed because of…well, you know why and as time went on I noticed I was more and more tired and I shrugged it off as my depression taking its psychical toll. Then I took a shower one day and noticed a lump in my breast and went to the doctor to make sure it wasn't some lingering complication from the pregnancy or whatever…"

Logan shifted in his chair and looked out the window.

The topic of their dead child still made both of them extremely uncomfortable and devastated and this was actually the first time any of them had gotten near that subject without being forced into it.

"And then what?"

Logan eventually asked when he felt his voice wouldn't crack.

Veronica gave him a cynical smile and for the first time met his eyes and Logan somehow knew what she was about to say.

"Then my dear - I came home to find the one person in the world I hate more then anyone in my house with her arms around my husband wearing nothing but a bikini top and a skirt that's probably illegal in some countries."

Logan sighed and thought to himself:" I knew she'd come back to that…"

"Look Bobcat, I'm tired of this. You kept secrets from me and somehow I'm the bad guy. I can't stand you being so unbelievably untrusting. "

Veronica laughed, but the sound wasn't cheerful – in fact it caused chills to run down Logan's spine.

After a few moments of the scary laughter Veronica said:

"I think I've said it before, but that's how I am – my youth was spent chasing after lying sons of bitches and whether you like it or not Logan, you did sleep with her once before and…"

Logan jumped up from his seat and instantly wished he hadn't as the room started spinning. When the nauseating feeling disappeared he glared down at the still sitting Veronica and said:

"Fine Ronnie, be that way. I thought you forgave me for that a long time ago – I mean why else would you have married me in the first place? I didn't think for a million years that you'd use that ugly fact against me every time things didn't go your way. And come on, I've had to put up with a lot of shit from you too!"

Veronica stood up and towered over him and asked coolly:

"Right, 'cause going on stakeouts in the middle of the night is soo much worse then screwing some bimbo that without a doubt is the biggest bitch in the universe!"

Logan shook his head and hissed angrily:" I don't know how you do it! I'm always wrong and now that I find out you went through cancer without bothering to inform me…I don't know if I even want to figure us out anymore."

Veronica tensed up and asked cruelly:

"Was that really all it took? I wish I'd had known that years ago!"

Logan froze and from a far away place saw Veronica slam her hand in front of her mouth and stare at him with shock and regret shining in her widened eyes.

Logan forced out a cold smile and said as he grabbed Veronica's small jacket and put it on:

"Well, I'm not about to let a great line like that go on unused – so I'll see ya sometime."

Logan turned to leave and as he reached out for the door handle Veronica's voice sounded:

"Logan…I'm…"

The transformed man turned towards his wife and said sadly:

"Don't Ronnie, okay. Right now I'm the one who can't be around you."

Then Logan opened the door and exited the room without a second glance at the now silently crying Veronica Mars.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

"When will I learn to control my big fat mouth," Veronica cursed herself inadvertently and quickly got dressed and left the room for the cleaners to …well, clean.

Once outside in the bright California sun Veronica just had to bump into Dick and Cassidy Casablancas.

"Hey, watch where you're going your…Oh hi Dick…Beaver."

Dick smiled and greeted his best friend and completely ignored the fact, that when Cassidy and "Logan" had last been near each other they'd been in a fight.

"Yo Dude, you look like shit – what's up with that…and why wasn't _**I**_ invited?"

Veronica chuckled a bit and looked tiredly at him and said:

"Dick, trust me you wouldn't have liked it. So… change of subject…why aren't you in school preparing to take over the world one stupid blonde at a time? Really Dick I'm disappointed in you."

Dick laughed out loud and slapped Cassidy on the shoulder, when he too gave a little shy smile.

"Dude, that's right I didn't tell you – I was sent home to think about how many wrong things I've done regarding the schools property and a long, yet interesting story short…the prom's been cancelled…"

An icy feeling stabbed Veronica's already hurting heart and she swallowed away the memory of a drunken Logan declaring their love to be epic and said:

"Well, well, well – what is gonna happen now?"

Cassidy apparently decided to face his fears, because he looked up and met Veronica's gaze and said:

"Maybe…err…you can come to my prom next year."

Dick laughed again and said:

"Wow, littlebro you're so cute to offer, but I don't feel up to jamming with kids, so no thanks."

Veronica sighed and knew that she had to suggest the Alterna-Prom.

"Damn, I wished I didn't have to relive that night."

Finally Veronica cleared her throat and then she said:

"Well, we have a big ass room upstairs, so why don't you have an alternative prom up there and invite the seniors?"

The light exploded in Dicks ice blue eyes and Veronica smiled inwardly – already knowing that the blonde surfer would take care of the rest.

Fifteen minutes later Veronica sat outside of Mars Investigations – debating what to do.

"Okay girly girl, you have to push Logan away for a bit and focus on the other stuff. Like Cassidy killing Woody, like Aaron Echolls possible freedom and…"

Veronica didn't continue. Her eyes kept staring at the old building where her dad was in.

"I miss my Dad," she whispered out into thin air and she wished with all her might that she could just run into the office and embrace Keith and sob in his arms.

"Hey Mars…"

And just like that all her heartbreak evaporated and a flood of rage rushed into her as she turned to the dead Lily and screamed most unladylike:

"YOU!"

And then the two friends embarked in a screaming match, that didn't stop until Veronica's cell phone rang...

* * *

Logan slammed the Le Sabre's door with all his might – which admittedly was nowhere near as much as his own body's.

The school day was well underway and thankfully not too many people saw him storming in to the hallways.

Suddenly Logan bumped into a hard body and was pushed backwards by the sudden impact.

"Yo look where you're going," Logan cursed although it was his own fault.

A tanned hand was reached out to him and helped him up from the floor and Logan sighed loudly as he recognized the helper.

"Hi Weevil…sorry 'bout that."

Weevil grinned at him and discreetly looked over his shoulder to see if they were alone, before saying:

"Never thought I'd live to hear the infamous Logan Echolls the white a-hole over all a-holes apologize…Are you sure you didn't loose anything other than your body during your transformation?"

Logan smiled and opened Veronica's locker to find his books for the next class.

"When I find out, I'll let you know."

Weevil returned the smile and then turned serious.

"Actually I'm looking for Barbie, you've seen her?"

Logan ignored the flashing inwardly images of the previous night and following morning and answered the waiting Latino:

"No - Not since this morning, why?"

Weevil shrugged and rubbed his stubs before saying in his unusual sincere tone of voice that hardly anyone but Veronica ever heard:

"Well, I kindda think she needs to know that the Sheriff is lurking around in the shadows trying to figure out why his "daughter" is acting a bit strange," Weevil chuckled and elaborated that statement," well, stranger than usual that is."

Logan swore loudly and slammed the locker shut with a bang.

"Damn it – can this day get any worse?"

The two somewhat friends were then interrupted by an annoyed looking Mac.

"What's up with you?"

Logan asked Veronica's only female friend, who in return shrugged and said in a dead tone of voice:

"The beloved 09'er crowd once again screwed the rest of us and got the prom cancelled," then her voice changed back into annoyance," and it sucks – I was planning on inviting Beaver!"

Logan had to close his eyes as the memory of him declaring his love to Veronica in his drunken state flew into him.

"Hey L…V, are you all right?"

Weevil asked and Logan quickly scanned Mac to see if she noticed the small slip of tongue, but apparently the brunette was too overwhelmed by her self-pity and he sighed inwardly feeling relieved.

"Yeah I'm fine. So now what? Is there gonna be a private prom from someone?"

Mac and Weevil laughed and said in unison:

"Yep, we're making the arrangements as we speak."

Mac shook her head at her friend and continued:

"Come on Veronica, you know as well as I do, that those private proms that's gonna happen is going to be for the rich crowd – not us."

The brunette sighed and Weevil put his arm around her and said in a mock comforting tone:

"Aw little genius – you can always rent a motel room for the geek and you and host your own private prom, if ya know what I'm saying."

Mac pushed Weevil off her and laughed as the Latino, who was deeply engaged in wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at her.

Weevil then looked at Logan and said:

"I for one aint gonna miss the prom – who'd miss all them babes fighting over me, eh?"

The "two" females laughed at the lame joke, but were interrupted once again by Beaver.

Immediately Logan's bad mood returned, but it was put on hold as the rapist handed them a flyer and said:

"It's gonna be a blast – hopefully I'll see you there. Well, that is if a certain someone invites me…" Beaver looked teasingly at his girlfriend, who blushed and pulled him with her to a private corner.

Logan smiled at the familiar looking flyer and looked up at Weevil as a plan formed in his mind:

"I have to go – there's a few things I need to go do."

Then he stormed off and within a half an hour Logan was running into Mars Investigations to reveal the evidence that Veronica had discovered once upon a time just in the nick of time.

As he entered the office and saw Veronica's father he stopped dead.

Keith Mars was standing looking completely devastated with the phone in his hand.

"What's wrong?"

Keith flinched as Logan's voice rung out loudly in the room and met his eyes.

"Oh Honey, I just heard from Cliff – Aaron Echolls is gonna get a change of freedom despite everything. Tomorrow we're going to court."

The blood froze in Logan's veins and he promptly took out Veronica's cell phone and called her up.

Ignoring the puzzled looks from his father in law Logan heard Veronica pick up and simply said:

"Aaron's gonna walk…"

A couple of seconds later Veronica responded:

"Where are you now?"

Logan met Keith's confused look and said calmly:

"I'm with your father…and…"

Somehow Veronica read his mind and completed the sentence:

"I know…we have to tell him – I'll be right in."

Logan hung up the phone and sighed as he crossed his arms.

Keith straightened up and crossed his own arms and then asked a bit harsh as he knew that whatever came next was gonna change the world as he knew it:

"Tell me what's going on…Now Veronica."

The door to the office was gently opened and both males turned and saw Veronica enter.

"What are you doing here Logan?" Keith asked tiredly and pointed at the real Logan:

"Me and my daughter are having a discussion, so please come back later."

Logan watched as Veronica simply walked over to her dad and embraced him shortly and then said with her famous and very recognisable head tilt:

"Dad…there's some things Logan and I need to tell you…"

* * *

_**A/N: Hi all. So we're closer to the end of this**__** and I know I made a few alterations regarding the alterna prom and Aaron's trial, so don't sue – just play along. **_

_**I think there are maybe two or three chapters left –I'm working on it since I lost all my notes at my virus crash down so please be patient…more then usual hehe.**_

_**Thanks for your reviews I love ya all!!**_

_**Firebirdgirl( Dense is my fav word hehe), Ruk( hope this answers your question I'm glad you liked), Frost Merry Darkness Luver( thanks, confundled…why? ), TSJorSydPip( yep and V. is so good at the pushing that I'm sure L. has his work cut out for him now), ILuVM( …maybe…), Bini( weird, but funny), christykq( THANKS, love to kick a man when he's down…might ne a bad person…don't tell anyone hehe), Rory Ace Huntzberger( thanks for you nice review and I think you did great with the English and its not my first lanquage either, so don't worry!).**_


	23. Truce, and telling off a blonde

Disclaimer: Same old same old. You know the drill, I don't own nothin'. 

**Chapter 23****: Truce, and telling off a blonde.**

So how do I ever begin to categorise that afternoon?

Veronica thought to herself and bit her lip to stifle her laugh as Logan sat down in front of her in the quad, the hair more ruffled, then she'd ever let her hair be before.

And why is that?

Veronica continued to talk to herself internally.

Papa Mars didn't quite understand the body switching part at first and started yanking the hairs on Logan's head as though he was in the middle of a Scooby Doo cartoon and desperately trying to see who was underneath his daughters face.

Logan shot daggers at her poor attempt to hide her amusement and Veronica sighed exasperated and said:

"So Echolls, how do think that went?"

Logan looked at her, blinked and then proceeded to stare at the yellow table counter, without responding.

Well, Veronica decided, at least not to my face.

A couple of yards away from her, Veronica noticed Mac sitting next to Cassidy and laughing at his shy grinning face. Behind them Veronica noticed a banner, saying Alterna Prom Everyone's welcome!

Logan apparently followed her gaze and then turned towards her again with a fresh scowl on "his" face.

"Tell me again, why you decided to make this Alterna prom just as open as the last one, it really was a bit crowded."

Veronica arched an eyebrow and asked teasingly:

"Oh, what's the matter, Echolls? Afraid it's gonna cramp your style this time around? All them honeys and what not…"

Logan simply deadpanned and made Veronica splurt out the juice she was trying to swallow:

"No, my dear, wanted to make Dicks evening without too many witnesses."

"Don't you dare!" Veronica hissed, although she knew Logan would never do that to her…or himself for that matter.

"Relax, bobcat," Logan answered and then he stiffened for a second and resumed his staring down at the table.

Veronica winced inwardly. That nickname was a loved memory for her and she still remembered the morning before they discovered their child's death.

"_Don't worry, Bobcat – faith owe us one, it's gonna be fine, honey. I'll always love you."_

Veronica shook off the memory and said –ignoring the awkwardness:

"So, Logan, let's forget about what happened at the Grand and concentrate on this present, okay  
? Leave all the shit to later."

Logan looked up at her and actually gave a weak shadow smile:

"I'm great at ignoring things…"he said.

Veronica beamed and leaned forward and asked with a whisper:

"Well, first off the whole Cassidy deal, how are we gonna fix that without ruining too much of the future –can we just get him to admit it, set him up with some of my special voodoo stuff and then throw him in jail?"

Logan was about to answer her, when suddenly and surprisingly both Lilly and Lynne appeared.

"No! Mars and Echolls! No, No, no! How many times do I have to…"

Lilly's tantrum was interrupted by the more mature, but equally as angry voice of Lynne:

"What my fellow dead person is trying to say in her oh so eloquent way is: You two are ridiculous and please start realising that the things we tell you are real and we have to get you back together and not ruining the past in the process! Grow up!"

Logan shot a look at Veronica, a look with such familiar mischief, that the transformed blonde immediately caught on and said teasingly:

"Well, aint that the point "Mom"? We're not grown ups anymore and besides…"she looked over at Logan, who effortlessly continued her sentence as though they'd rehearsed beforehand by saying:

"…besides the last thing _you," _he pointed up at the pouting Lilly, "told us didn't exactly work out as promised, did it? I remember something about having mature relations would get us home…and we did that, didn't we Sugarpuss?"

Veronica played along again and nodded eagerly and said in the best baby voice as that male throat could produce:

"Yeeehesss, we did…and it wasn't pretty," she added frowning in mock horror.

Logan chuckled and added his own two cents:" Yeah, or very mature, when I think about it."

Veronica choked her laugh and crossed her arms and pouted her lips to match Lilly's as she said:

"But no matter how _not_ satisfying," Logan interrupted briefly with an: "Hey!" and Veronica quickly said:" Sorry, but it really wasn't and there's no point in lying about it," Logan nodded and Veronica continued her interrupted point:

"As I was saying no matter how _not_ satisfying it was, it was technically an intercourse and one which you, my little fake Blondie, promised would lead us to the promised land, or in this case back to the future…"

Logan added softly with laughter glinting in his transformed eyes:

"No pun intended."

Lilly forgot her pouting stance at the sight of steel in her two best friends eyes, licked her pink ones nervously and looked up at Lynne, who looked as though she might break something. Preferably something very heavy…and really preferably something heavy to drop on her own gorgeous head.

"I know…but guys, wasn't it a neat experience? How many people- besides weirdoes – can say they've had sex with themselves…come on?"

When the two time travellers suddenly looked extremely not happy, Lilly swallowed and tried a different path:

"Argh, come on, you guys….I REALLY thought it would work and make you fall in love again…"The Kane girl then did something very unsmart, she tried to blame the disaster on the living friends:

"Besides who'd have thought you would get drunk and get into a conversation about past mistakes like it was episode 5069 of a soap opera, come on, that was really dumb!"

Lynne then stepped in front of Veronica and Logan's path and quickly told the spontaneous dead girl:" Okay, you once again didn't stop to think about what you said, so leave before I let those two near you."

Lilly briefly glanced over Lynne's shoulder and saw Veronica clenching her male fists threatingly and Logan had somehow taken out a nail file and looked serious about using it.

And although Lilly Kane was dead and a blonde, she wasn't stupid and with a silent pop, she disappeared into thin air.

Lynne took in a deep breath and turned back to the "children" to talk some sense into them, but the look in their eyes, made her sweat and she simply said:

"I'll be back later to check on you, behave now."

Three seconds later she was gone too.

Veronica sighed and released some of the anger from her mind and then calmly removed the nail file from Logan's hands, put it into her old bag and said:

"So, let's get back to figuring out how to save Cassidy's life and get justice for his crimes once and for all."

Logan looked at her with lifted brows in surprise, and then said:

"Mrs. E…Miss Mars, I couldn't agree more."

* * *

Keith Mars was sitting in the local bar doing something he very rarely did.

Drinking like the mother of his only child used to do.

What the hell is going on in the world today? The balding man asked himself as he finished of yet another beer.

Veronica is Logan and Logan is Veronica.

Keith blinked and signalled for another beer to the bartender and laid his head down in his arms on the countertop.

"Sheriff, fancy meeting you here, we were gonna do some heavy drinking, but it seems like you've got that one covered."

A familiar voice rang out to him in his intoxicated state and Keith slowly lifted his head ans saw Weevil and Wallace standing not three feet away looking worried down at him.

Keith Mars wasn't stupid, not even as a drunk and after a couple of minutes of silent studying he simply stated:

"You knew?"

The boys flinched and looked guiltily at each other.

"Knew what, Mr. Mars?" Wallace asked cautiously.

"I don't go around insulting your intelligence, boys. Please don't insult mine, ok?"

Weevil sighed, patted Wallace on the back and sat down next to the former Sheriff.

"When did they tell you?" he asked calmly.

Keith chuckled and took a deep sip of his beer before replying:

"This afternoon. They showed up and spun their tale and at first I didn't believe them, but Logan…Well, Veronica simply knew too much and I had to realise the truth. Besides both of them took serious step to stop me from calling the cops…and I don't think Lamb would have acted any better; probably would have sent us all to an institution and made a documentary about it or something."

Weevil and Wallace, who both knew first hand how dumb their current sheriff really was, chuckled.

Keith continued and allowed Wallace to remove his beer bottle and ordered some coffee for the drunken man:

"I freaked out, didn't you guys? I love my girl, but something about hugging the form of Logan Echolls and kissing him on the forehead, just doesn't seem right, especially when I've got to stand on my toes to do it."

Weevil smiled broadly at that and asked:" Bad images aside, what did they tell you about why they are here in the first place?"

Keith sighed and blew carefully at the steaming hot coffee mug the bartender had just sat down in front of him, and then said:

"Well, nothing much. Them being married and needing to sort stuff out and changing a few important baddies. They even told me about Woody and Cassidy Casablancas, but they swore me to secrecy, which means I can't do a damn thing about it before they do…what did they tell you?"

Wallace rubbed his neck and said sheepishly:" I didn't really get around asking Logan a bunch of personnel stuff, but V, told me everything, and I'm sorry you guys, but she's my best friend and I promised not to say anything."

Weevil scowled: "V's my friend too, and I hate to admit it, but Logan aint all that bad and if their future means for them to be an item, so be it. Let them do their thing and let's get our V and rich boy back."

Wallace nodded and ignored the guilty feeling he had in his stomach. He knew that the two time travellers might just be here for a while.

Keith sobered up quickly and with that sobriety came his senses and he stated:

"I love my girl and I'm gonna do as she asked. And next time she calls me, I'll come running like always. That's what a parent does…They stay…"

The two younger boys nodded and the three of them relaxed in each others company and filled the afternoon with stories of their own discoveries.

* * *

**_A/N: Hi everyone._**

**_This is yet another interlude of sorts. Not that interesting, but I'm gonna get to the prom and Aarons release soon, and then it'll be over. Please review and sorry for the short chapter, just wanted to give you something while my own computer is being fixed._**

**_Tell me your thoughts: Good, bad or in-between!_**

* * *

**_Thanks to: christykq: I'm getting there next time around, maybe the next two chapters, I have a lot of details to perfect, but hopefully you'll like it better then this one!_**

**_Bella: great! Here it is, hope you like although it's not that exciting._**

**_Innogen: did you like Keiths reaction? I choose to give little jibes of it instead of the whole scene, needed LoVe to be friendlier this time around._**

**_Bini: doesn't have to make sense I get it! And thanks!_**

**_Ruk: I know! Remember the show? LoVe waas hating in one episode and sort of friends in the next I'm stealing that;)_**

**_Maiqu: thanks for returning! Hope you like, but hang on, it will get a bit more interesting next time around...i hope, lol._**


	24. graduation and preparations

_**Disclaimer: I don't claim to own VM and Co. ****only this plot idea.**_

* * *

**Chapter 24: graduation and ****preparations**

"I can't believe we have to go through this again," Logan muttered to the male form by his side.

Veronica sighed and looked down at her husband, who sat next to her in the courtroom wearing a huge black sweater and baggy pants; she'd gotten the set for her 15th birthday from a clueless mother and had sworn never to actually wear.

"Yeah I know…At least this time the whole Chlamydia thing can't be used against us. We made sure it was public notice from the get go…"

Logan crossed his arms and leaned back as he said:

"Yeah, and thanks for the heads up by the way. Being in your body and be publicly known as a damaged goods isn't exactly something I enjoy."

Veronica smiled and whispered as they both rose for the just arriving judge:

"Well, at least you didn't have to have that conversation with Dad. I think that was actually pretty darn nice of me."

Logan gently nudged her and answered as they sat down again:

"Oh yeah, thanks a million. I really think I'd have loved to have that conversation with your Dad. Maybe it would've brightened things up a bit. He's in a weird place right now. He walks around me like I'm glass and looks at me every time he thinks I'm not looking. And to make things worse he keeps trying to probe me for knowledge of the future. I miss the good old days where he looked at me from the sight of a riffle every time I snuggled with you too much in public."

Veronica laughed, but quickly muffled the sound as a cough.

"Yeah, those were the days; murders and murderers to solve and a new babe every week. Reliving Neptune High just isn't the same without the constant threat of jail, I gotta tell ya."

Logan smiled, but didn't get a chance to reply as the first witness was put on the stand.

Logan hated every minute of it.

All right his dad had been dead for a long time, but seeing the smug, fake asshole just sitting there playing the "I'm so wronged" card _again _was just too much of a good thing.

And it doesn't exactly help that I really thought he'd be locked up for good this time, Logan thought to himself.

Nope, my usual luck followed me here and I'm doomed to have my dad out on the streets again soon and why?

Logan sighed and rubbed his eyes tiredly as he pondered those news Keith had brought him and Veronica just the other day.

A very loyal and equally crazy fan of Aaron's had simply broken in and stolen the infamous tapes and destroyed them, seeing as they were the Devil's work, according to the deeply troubled woman.

Logan looked up at Veronica, who followed the proceedings as though she hadn't been present at the first one.

The two of them had cooked up a plan to make him confess it all to "Logan" during a little visit in jail, involving Veronica Mars's signature invisible bugging skills.

"Alas," Logan sighed as the thought entered his mind, "what to do when faith obviously wants Duncan to organise his death, who am I to meddle?"

His eyes fell on the still very concentrated Veronica and he added inwardly:

"I just have to make sure he doesn't get a chance to hurt Veronica this time."

* * *

--

Within a couple of days Aaron Echolls was realised and the world, especially Neptune's part of it, acted as though it was the second coming.

Veronica wanted to throw up over Neptune's never failing hypocrisy.

"Well, I don't have time to worry about that right now!" Veronica reprimanded herself and headed over to that part of the quad, where Mac and Cassidy usually sat during lunch.

Finally she reached them and she began phase one of Logan and hers plan To-bring-Cassidy-Cassablancas-to-justice-this-time-around-and-not-take-the-chicken-way-out.

Inwardly Veronica cringed at the name.

"That'll teach me to put Logan in charge of the naming part."

"Hey eh, Logan…Veronica isn't here."

Mac looked up at her with confused eyes and per usual Cassidy was looking away. Obviously he still wasn't over their last little encounter.

"Err, " Veronica finally answered, when she realised she'd been staring at Cassidy for a bit too long for it to be comfortable, "That's okay, thanks, but it really wasn't why I came over here."

Cassidy looked at Mac, who seemingly understood the silent question and she asked:

"Ok then, what's up?"

Veronica smiled and said in an apologizing tone of voice:

"I kindda wanted to make amends for my stupid ass behaviour back when…well, you know what I'm referring too. Anyways will you join me for Alterna Prom?"

For the first time Cassidy looked up with widened eyes and Veronica only understood why, when Mac asked with a teasing glimpse in her eyes:

"Oh, so how do we do that? Me and Beaver on each side of you and then we walk in as a happy little trio? Sorry Echolls, Cass here already asked me…or I asked him and I don't think neither of us likes to share all too much, do we Beav?"

Cassidy smiled his little shy smile and shook his head.

Veronica smiled brightly and clapped him on the back of the shoulder…and immediately cursed her male and still not entirely manageable strength when Cassidy all but flew down to the ground at the impact.

"Woops, sorry about that," Veronica decided to act casual and she helped the younger man on his feet without talking more about it.

"So, I'll expect to see ya. Everyone's gonna be there, so don't be late."

Glad to see Mac smile expectantly, Veronica turned and left to join Dick at the lunch table, and completely missed the look of true joy on Cassidy's slim face.

He turned to his girlfriend with a happy, yet puzzled face and said:

"I can't believe they included me for once."

Mac's response was to kiss his nose tip tenderly and then ruin the moment by stealing his apple with a soft laugh.

* * *

--

Aaron Echolls was definitely a lucky man, no doubt about it – Okay, maybe not the most guilt free man on the planet, but hey, he was free at last.

A tall beautiful brunette walked by him in the just entered lobby of the Grande Hotel in Neptune, California.

Aaron's eyes followed her with distinct pleasure.

"No Blondes this time," he thought to himself with a self-satisfied smirk on his handsome features.

Suddenly his gaze was caught on someone else than the enthralling brunette.

Logan…

Aaron stopped moving instantly.

He still got chills down his spine every time he remembered that day not so long ago, when his only son…only legal son anyway, had visited him at the prison: The look of pure hate in those brown eyes had actually scared the crap put of him.

"And there's that little meddlesome bitch he keeps hanging around after."

Aaron's eyes darted to one Veronica Mars, who stood by his son's side leaning up against the wall as they waited for the elevator.

Aaron's eyes narrowed as he looked at the two youngsters from his hidden place behind a large plant.

"There's something different about them," he thought.

Logan's whole body language was off. He was busy looking around while simultaneously typing something on a laptop in his arms with a speed that indicated a lot of practice.

The Mars girl was busy staring up at him with something very indefinable in her eyes, and then she seemed to realise that she was in fact staring and looked away after one last long look.

And then she caught Aaron's eyes.

The girl noticeably flinched and Aaron chuckled inwardly in happiness. Then he watched her nudge Logan in the ribs and whisper something.

Logan immediately closed the laptop and handed it over to the Mars girl. He then turned and looked at Aaron.

The famous actor slash newly acquitted, but still very guilty, rich teen girl murderer swallowed a lump of something, which oddly enough reminded a lot of fear.

If he'd thought the Mars girl's hateful glance was something, then the look in his son's brown eyes was pure poison to his veins.

After a few moments of hateful staring contest Aaron heard the quiet Bing from the arriving elevator and watched in silence as Logan took the Mars girl with him and disappeared from sight.

Making a mental note to catch the annoying girl alone sometime in the near future and "talk" Aaron walked over to get a suite of his very own.

Aaron completely forgot all about the Mars girl as the prospect to sleep in something else then a bunkbed became a reality.

"No unwanted visitors for me tonight," Aaron thought with a shudder.

* * *

--

"Did you see him standing there all smug and innocent?"

Veronica hissed as she opened the electronic door and slammed it after Logan had entered.

"Yep," was all the time travelling male said as he sat down and turned on the TV and leaned back to get comfortable.

That caught Veronica's attention and she spun around and pointed at him.

"What do you think you're doing, Logan?"

Her accusing eyes dared him to say something stupid and get his head bitten off.

Logan looked from the TV to her and back again and answered calmly, but with a questioning tone as well:

"Watching the game?"

Before world war three could erupt a familiar sight of two dead people interrupted them.

"You most certainly are not, young man," Lynne's voice stated as soon as she had materialised.

Veronica looked over at her dead mother in law, crossed her arms and returned her attention to Logan without a second glance to her dead best friend:

"As much as I hate to admit it, I'm agreeing with the dead one."

Logan stood up and crossed his arms too and asked:

"Oookay, but why is it, that you're agreeing with my mom?"

Veronica briefly met Lynne's eyes and in them was a fellow female understanding of the fact that men were per definition dense when it came to such obvious things and then she answered with barely restrained calm:

"Err, there's going to be filled with people in these very room tomorrow night and we need to get that prepared and then we're gonna discuss whether or not you're wearing my little black dress, like I did last time we held this stupid party?"

Logan made a disgusted face.

"I'm gonna get an extreme makeover for this one right? For all those times I've teased you about the getting ready for things thing…"

Veronica mutely nodded and ignored the two dead people as she reached out for the phone and as she waited for the other end to answer she said sweetly over her shoulder:

"We have to relive things as closely as possible, aint that right, Lils?"

Lilly Kane wasn't stupid and knew if she didn't want to die twice she'd stay quiet for once.

Logan's now panic filled eyes darted from one woman to another and it was clear as day that the man really, really wanted to avoid makeover time and everything associated with it.

* * *

--

"Psst! Veronica, over here."

Veronica stopped immediately as she recognized her dads calling.

Keith stood next to Logan, who excused himself the moment Veronica reached them.

"Hey Dad, not exactly the graduation day you'd expected is it?"

Keith smiled a bit sadly, but then broke out into his comforting smile.

"I don't care if you look like the Michelin man; all I ever wanted was for you to graduate."

Veronica smiled a bit relieved and answered:" I know dad."

Keith came closer, but stopped as Veronica quickly looked around and said:

"Don't, people will stare if you hug Logan Echolls on graduation day."

Veronica hated to see that disappointed look in her dad's eyes and secretly she desperately longed for her fathers embrace.

Then to her shock and joy Keith simply shrugged and said as he put his arm around her:

"Let them stare. It's not like it'll be the first time and besides," he squeezed tighter and added," if a dad can't hug his only child on graduation day, when can he then…no matter how weird it feels?"

Veronica returned the hug and let go in between fits of laughter as Keith groaned:

"Damn, sweet child of mine, those arms sure can squeeze."

The next while the graduating class of Neptune High got their diploma and both Logan and Veronica smiled smugly as they watched Sheriff Don Lamb enter the building to arrest Weevil, but was met with solid evidence from the Latino and had to leave without his mark.

And yes a few people _did _stare a bit as the former sheriff of Neptune jumped up and cheered like a wild man when it was Logan Echolls' turn to receive his diploma.

* * *

--

Some time later Logan waited patiently for Keith and Veronica to finish talking quietly so he could get home to "get dressed" and they could begin phase two of their brilliant plan To-bring-Cassidy-Cassablancas-to-justice-this-time-around-and-not-take-the-chicken-way-out.

"Gotta love the name," Logan muttered as Veronica moved towards him.

"What did you say?"

Logan shook his head and decided not to answer; he still remembered Veronica's view on the name of the plan.

"Nothing, so are you ready for this?"

Veronica looked over at a grinning Mac and answered slowly:

"I have to be, right? He deserves it…"

Even Logan could hear the doubt in his wife's voice.

"Yeah…?"

* * *

_**A/N: Hello again.**_

_**I know I jumped with Aarons release and it's not completely like the show time wise, hope you'll forgive that little creative freedomness…**_

_**So here's the next instalment. **_

_**Thanks to all my readers and especially to my awesome reviewers, it really saves my day to hear from you : ILuvVM, Jenn6891( me too, but he beat his fears in this chapter, though), LoVefan4ever, firebirdgirl, Ruk( he promised not to do anything, so hopefully he'll keep that promise), Innogen( I was really tempted to use your idea, so I sort of stole that bugging thing you said, so thank you so much for that and sorry it didn't work out as you hoped), Maiqu, Rory Ace Huntzberger( thanks, I'm just glad you reviewed this time!), Frost Merry Darkness Luver.**_


	25. makeovers and failed plans

**_Disclaimer: Still don't own nothing but this plot._**

* * *

**Chapter 25: makeovers and failed plans**

"I swear if you're even thinking about laughing, then I'll hurt you so badly your daddy wont even be able to find you with his keen surveillance abilities!"

Logan Echolls stood in front of a large mirror in his old bedroom in the Grande Suite at the Grande Hotel.

And he was currently extremely busy ogling himself…well, in his new female body that is.

He was wearing a black dress that he'd bought without Veronica knowing.

"And for such a lameass reason," Logan scolded himself. He'd only noticed the dress in the window display due to its likeness to another beautiful black dress Veronica had worn at the original Alterna prom.

"And she looked gorgeous too," Logan muttered when the memory of the young Veronica Mars popped into his mind.

Logan chuckled to himself, but abruptly stopped when Veronica's voice sounded through the firmly closed door:

"I would never laugh; I'm not that kind of person. Besides I'm not down with the whole laugh at yourself thing and that's technically what I'd be doing if I did laugh…you know."

The voice sounded nearer and as the door was slammed open Veronica said:

"And anyhow, I'm not likely to say anything about your attire tonight; with your vanity in your own body I'd reckon you'd storm out and change your clothes if one single little giggle entered my lips. Am I right?"

Veronica stopped dead in her tracks and Logan felt his confidence boost up a bit when she got a very flabbergasted expression on his face.

Finally she seemed to compose herself again and she crossed her arms and said:

"Gotta say, Logan – Not quite as butch as I thought you'd be tonight."

Logan smiled his half smile and turned to look into the mirror again.

He was actually wearing makeup and his mind flew back to the last two hours where he'd been trying to look like his wife with very limited success…well, with none what so ever.

Until Lily Kane had made her reappearance.

Logan still remembered that very ladylike flush he'd gotten, when he'd laid in the Jacuzzi and cursed over the unfairness of the world itself and then Lilly's voice had sounded beside him:

"Jeez Echolls, who'd have known you'd be such a cry-baby?"

Logan had jumped out of the hot water, desperately reaching for one of the soft towels and had instead slipped on the tiled water soaked floor and had landed with his head in Lily's lap, who'd appeared besides the Jacuzzi leaning casually up against the wall.

"Well, hello Logan. Didn't think I'd be seeing you near my lap again anytime soon…" Lily's voice sounded just as teasing and taunting as ever and Logan had tried to regain a bit of his lost dignity by sitting up and gently wrapping the large towel around his small form without a verbal response.

That seemed to have made the blonde laugh harder and Logan had for a moment been scared of Veronica bursting in and discover his troubles and he'd schussed her loudly and hissed:

"What are you doing here anyway? Veronica's still angry at you, you know."

That sobered the Kane girl up immediately and she said with a tired shine in her eyes:

"Yeah I know and I hate it…," she sighed deeply and the still male part of Logan greatly appreciated the way her bosom expanded by the intake of breath and revealed her not so small cleavage.

"That's not my eyes, Lover," Lily said and tore him out of his appreciation of the female gender and then she continued her former sentence:

"I hate Ronnie being mad at me, but hopefully what I intend to do tonight will help fix things between us a bit…"

Logan had stopped trying to dry his hair wit another towel and said exasperated with a twinge of annoyance:

"God, Lils, don't you ever learn? You're not too brilliant at the whole fixing people thing."

Lily simply shrugged the critique off and stood up, while saying:

"Look I don't need your little comments, especially when I'm here to help you."

Logan arched a brow and asked tentatively:" Help me with what?"

Lily laughed her pearly laugh and snapped her fingers, and instantly she was holding a set of tweezers in her slim fingers and then she gently pushed Logan down on the toilet seat and answered with a determined glimpse in her eyes:

"Me? I'm gonna make you look fabulous my Lover."

Logan didn't really like the sound of that and he really _really_ didn't like the next two hours where the dead girl plucked his eyebrows, waxed his legs, dressed him and styled his hair and face.

After the torture session (which Logan would forever remember it for) Lily had admired her job briefly and then without many other words she'd disappeared just as spontaneously as she'd appeared.

"Yuhuu, Logan?"

Veronica's curious voice tore him out of his reminiscing and he looked over at her and really looked for the first time that night.

"Wow, Ronnie, you're actually making that body's former owner rather proud right now."

Veronica smiled and shrugged it off with a shake of her head, but Logan caught the satisfied gleam in her eyes.

She was wearing a black tux with a red tie and the hair was neatly styled looking as though she'd never had any troubles adjusting to being a man.

For one short minute, Logan envied her fiercely.

"You didn't have to wax your legs," he thought inwardly and as though she realised what he was thinking she walked over and padded his arm gently with a mischievous smile and said:

"I'm guessing that you'll never ever think of women as the weaker sex again."

Logan didn't want to dignify that with an answer and luckily he didn't have too, because the door suddenly slammed open and revealed Dick.

"Yo, Yo don't worry! The party can begin now; the man has arrived; Party Pig and all!"

* * *

Veronica sat in an armchair in the corner eying Cassidy and Mac carefully through the massive crowd of people dancing and laughing to the loud music.

Well, trying to eye them carefully at least.

Somehow her attention kept leaping over to Logan, who stood with Wallace and Jackie chatting animatedly.

"It's so weird, that I can't keep myself from looking at him," Veronica thought to herself. "Ok, Girl, back to the plan…"

Her eyes darted over to the young happy couple again, but not even ten minutes later Veronica realised that she was busy counting how many times Logan smiled to Wallace.

"What am I doing?" she finally muttered and got up to grab a beer.

Dick was already flat out drunk and was doing his best to embarrass his surroundings.

Veronica actually glared at some sniggering girls, who said with disdain:" What a loser." Both girls stopped immediately at the stare from Dicks "best friend" and they quickly disappeared into the mass of people.

"I can't believe that I actually somewhat like you now," Veronica mumbled to the almost unconscious Dick as she helped his unmoving form into a more comfortable position.

A long while later Veronica, who had successfully not looked at Logan for the last hour, was growing tired of staring at Cassidy and Mac.

"They truly are innocent sweethearts," Veronica thought a bit bitterly as Cassidy blushed crimson when Mac leaned closer to him and gently kissed his nose tip.

"I can't believe that child raped me…" the thought had run through her mind several times already and finally after finishing yet another beer Veronica decided that the plan could go screw itself, because she wouldn't wait one moment longer in confronting her rapist.

"Hey, Cass…mind if I borrow you for a moment. Dick's an embarrassment and I need your help getting him into Duncan's old room."

Cassidy tore his happy eyes from Mac and smiled friendly up at the bigger "man".

"Sure, let's go."

Veronica nodded to Mac and followed Dicks younger brother, who had already begun wrestling a now sleeping Dick up from his chair.

A few moments later they were all three in the room and while Cassidy was occupied with removing his brothers shoes Veronica quietly locked the door.

"So…" She began.

The alcohol in her bloodstream had gotten her this far and now she didn't really knew how to continue.

Cassidy looked up and smiled softly.

"What's up Logan?"

"Well," Veronica then suddenly bursted out through gritted teeth, "I need to know everything."

Cassidy frowned; obviously he was suspicious of the odd tone in her voice.

"Everything about what?"

"Well, all about the Woody Goodman thing, the bus explosion you are so responsible for among other things, but that's not really important to me right now, I'll get that later. No, I want to know why you raped Veronica Mars."

Cassidy Casablancas actually looked like he had died of shock right then and there. His tanned skin looked ghostly pale and entire body was frozen in a mock relaxed pose.

"Wh…what …I don't know what you're on right now Logan, but come on…did you watch one to many of your dads action movies?"

Cassidy tried to laugh it off, but it failed miserably and they both knew it.

Veronica just crossed her arms and ignored the knock on the door behind her and Logan calling his own name with a warning tone in his voice.

"Logan? What's taking you and Cassidy so long? Mac is getting bored out here…"

A flash of the purest agony flew threw Cassidy's eyes and for the first time ever Veronica realised that Mac wasn't just some cover for him. He really cared about her brunette friend.

"We'll be right out, Veronica," Veronica yelled without looking away from the young murderer for a second, "Dick just puked all over and I don't think he would want anyone but me and Cass to see."

Veronica felt the doorknob being touched and Logan's muffled curse sounded in the still silent bedroom, when he realised that the door was locked.

Cassidy knew it too and he broke free of his unmoving stand and sat down on the floor with a thump.

"Oh God," he whimpered in despair. He looked as though he would want nothing more then too curl up in a ball and never leave this room again, but he didn't. He was as trapped looking into Veronica's unforgiving eyes as she was looking down into his.

"Ho…," Cassidy cleared his throat of the whimper and tried again:

"How did you know?"

Veronica smiled briefly and knew that even though she was drunk it wouldn't make a difference. Cassidy would believe everything she said.

Ignoring the little inner voice that for once didn't sound like Lily, but oddly enough Logan, that told her to shut up and keep to the plan, Veronica sighed and walked over and sat down in front of Cassidy.

"Because I was there every step of the way…"

* * *

Logan had noticed that Veronica had enlisted Beaver's help in removing Dick from the living room. But he soon realised that something wasn't quite right.

Especially after the closed door wasn't opened after a few minutes.

He cursed inwardly.

"What the fuck's she doing now?" he wondered, and then he froze.

Lily was standing in front of the door with a sad look on her face when she turned her head and looked at him.

Suddenly her voice sounded in his mind as clear as though she was standing next to him.

"She's following her own mind now…and I'm not gonna interfere this time, I've already messed up so bad. Hopefully this time Veronica will get an end she can live with…"

Logan all but ran to the closed wooden door after Lily vanished quietly and forced himself to speak casually through the wood:

""Logan? What's taking you and Cassidy so long? Mac is getting bored out here…"

He listened to her reply, but he recognised that tone. She was breaking all the rules.

"Please let this go down ok," Logan whispered as he set out to distract Mac.

On some level Logan realised he wasn't even surprised by Veronica's actions.

15 or so years of unhandled hate had to burst over eventually.

"Hopefully this time Veronica will get an end she can live with…"

Logan remembered Lily's hopeful remark and he kept that thought in his mind the rest of the evening as he desperately tried to act nonchalant.

But every so often his eyes would wander back to the still closed door.

* * *

**A/N:**

**So I finally got to one of my little altered points. And I do have a question. Are you interested in the talk between Cassidy and Veronica or should I just skip it and get on to the next point?**

**Hope you liked it though…**

**Cosmiclove: welcome and thanks for all your reviews, I hope you'll like the rest 2.**

**Kou Shu'nu: Welcome 2 and hopefully my mail explained some off your questions?**

**Rory Ace Huntzberger: I finally did and thanks;)**

**Ruk: they did have a plan, but they don't always work out that way;) Thanks for the review!**

**Jenn6891: Loved everything about that review;)**

**Maiqu: thanks!**

**Innogen: Love your interesting points of view and thanks!**

**Firebirdgirl: I hope you liked this part too;)**

**Christykq: I'm glad you do and hopefully you'll like my** **twisting;)**


	26. What’s meant to be is meant to be part 1

**_Disclaimer: Well, like I've stated about 26 times now: VM isn't mine, she belongs to Rob – only this plotbunny is mine, so don't get angry or claim that I didn't warn ya all;)_**

**Chapter 26: What's meant to be is meant to be part 1**

* * *

Cassidy looked up at the standing Veronica. She had just finished her long one of a kind story and had removed herself from his space by getting on her feet again and was pazing back and forth.

His expression was one of utmost shock and yet resignation at the same time.

"It's like he knows he's got nowhere else to go," Veronica thought with the now familiar mix of joyful revenge and deep sympathy for the troubled kid.

The young man sighed loudly and looked briefly over at his still deeply sleeping brother and then all but whispered:

"What do you want to know first, Lo…Veronica?"

Veronica pulled a chair from the only table in the room closer to Cassidy and sat down on it, crossed her arms in an unknowing form of self-protection.

"Well," she said slowly," why didn't you just tell anyone about the whole Woody Goodman thing? I mean, why not just let the others use your name and go public with their knowledge and their experiences to prevent it from happening to someone else? You didn't have to go all Evil Mastermind on them."

Cassidy blinked and he swallowed a lump of something.

Veronica hoped it was regret.

"I didn't think that you would want to ask that question first…" he said, but he shrugged off the now chilling glare he received from the transformed woman and began trying to justify his murderous actions.

"It's utterly stupid really. I know that, but…" Cassidy sighed and ran a hand through his messy dark locks and made them even messier.

Veronica hated herself for thinking that he looked so adorable and innocent, but she quickly buried the unwanted feelings when the youngest Casablancas heir continued his story:

"I'm a dork Veronica, a weak one at that. At least that's what people think of me. The one thing I've got going for me is Dick. Although he treats me like a retard most of the time, he still protects me. I guess you saw that when we fought earlier this year."

Veronica nodded in silent agreement as the memory travelled through her mind. She leaned back in the chair without interrupting.

"So…" Cassidy sighed again, "Anyway…I guess I'm trying to say I got used to people belittling me over the years and sort of accepted it, but I never liked it. So I began playing in the little league, thought maybe I'd give me some sort of cool factor. Woody was the one person, who really saw me you know. He talked to me, encouraged me to go after what I wanted and I loved him, looking back at it, I think I replaced my dad with Woody. Then one day he asked me to stay after practise, which wasn't that unusual, he did that quite a lot actually, so…"

Veronica sighed and sat on her hands to stop herself from comforting her rapist. But for a caring person, such as Veronica, it was really hard not to react to that raw pain that radiated from the boy.

"You don't have to go into details about the whole abusive thing," Veronica finally muttered, when the silence stretched on.

Cassidy broke into a small relieved smile and then continued his tale:

"Well, it happened more and more and I was too young to really understand that Woody was a bad man. I mean I didn't like it at all, all the whispered threats and stuff during the "sessions," but then when it was over he turned back into my father figure, so I was confused. After a while I got bigger and became a teenager, which I guess was a turnoff for him, so he let me go. He abandoned me for someone else. I didn't understand why I wanted to be around him still, he was a pervert, but I loved him like a son and felt lost.

Time went by and I managed to keep it buried deep inside me."

Cassidy moved over to the bed and leaned up against it with a small sigh, before he continued:

"Then one day Marcos and…well, I guess you already know this part. They wanted to get the dirty little secret out in the open and I didn't. Like I wasn't enough freakish already. Once people found out I let a man do those disgusting things to me…Remember how people acted around Dick once his little "indiscretion" with the not so female hooker came out. It didn't even matter to them that err…someone sent her to him. Imagine what they'd have done to me…"

Cassidy closed his eyes in pain at the thought and Veronica shook her head in disbelief.

"So let me get this straight. You didn't wanted people to know that some horrible guy sexually abused you as a child, so you killed off the people who desperately needed closure after their own abuse and in the process you killed an entire buss of innocent school kids."

Veronica snapped her fingers and added in a mocking tone:

"Damn, why didn't I think of that, when all of you turned your backs on me last year?"

Cassidy opened his eyes and gave her a sad half smile.

"Well, you aren't crazy enough."

Veronica stopped herself before she sneered at the young man and took a deep breath to calm herself.

After a couple of minutes calming she tilted her head and said with an innocent sounding voice:

"Well, I guess that answers that question. Now please answer me this, 'cause that really bugs me – even more then you putting your dick places where it didn't belong. Where does Mac fit in in all of this? 'cause if you just wanted to hurt her, then…"

Cassidy straightened up and he was the one to sneer when he said:

"Don't say that! It's not even like that. I care about Mac a lot – I love her. I would never hurt her!"

Veronica smiled feeling relieved. Finally she was sure about his feelings.

"I guess that's why he only took her clothes that night and didn't stab her in the bed."

Veronica held up her hands and said:

"Okay, okay, don't go ballistic on me. I needed to know. When I eventually get back I'll be able to answer some of Mac's unanswered questions."

Cassidy stiffened and then nodded.

"Yeah…She needs to know that whatever I did I never wanted her to suffer for it. I love her…So what's your next question?"

Veronica crossed her arms and asked:

"I need to know about the rape, Cassidy. Why did you do it? Why me? I never did anything to you…"

Cassidy sighed and Veronica saw tears in his eyes as he prepared his reasoning for that heinous crime that had happened two years ago for him.

"I…I know you probably think of me as a perverted, stupid…"

Veronica interrupted.

"Yeah, off course I do, but I'd prefer it if you'd skip over the name-calling parts. Trust me, there aren't any names you can come up with I haven't already used a gazillion times."

Cassidy rubbed his eye to wipe away the tears and nodded before he began his story:

"You probably know all about that evening, so I'll just jump to the part where I was locked in the room with your passed out self. I've never been able to get aroused with anybody after the whole Woody thing, but that night I was so angry at everybody for their teasing and you too, but I think that was more a way for me to get the deed done then actual resentment. I'd had enough and I thought that I'd do it just to shock Dick and make him shut up about me, ya know. But as I was…err, doing it, I suddenly had this glimpse of you opening your eyes and calmly asking me, what the hell I thought I was doing and I fled. I bumped into someone and puked all over her shoes.

The rest of that month I walked around in everlasting panic. So sure this would be the day you'd come running up to me and turning me in to the cops and stuff. But I just…I watched you and discovered that you truly didn't remember a thing about it and I breathed a little easier. I even started picking on you like Dick and Logan told me I should, just so I could fit in a bit more."

Dick suddenly interrupted the two of them by grunting loud enough to drown out the vague echo of still sounding music from the living room area and moving so close to the edge of the bed, that Cassidy and Veronica had to get up and move him to safety before continuing their talk.

Veronica sat down on the chair again and Cassidy repositioned himself on the bed to keep his older brother out of trouble.

"Tell me," Cassidy suddenly said," if I apologized with all of my heart, would you let me go? If I swore never to even look badly at other people again?"

Veronica chuckled tiredly and shook her head, while saying:

"Bea…Cassidy, I can't let you do that. I'm not the only person that you've wronged here. People are dead and their families are devastated by it. You deserve to go to jail and maybe get a bit of counselling when you're at it."

Cassidy sighed with a self hating smile, but then he turned serious again and looked intensely at Veronica.

"I am you know…I'm so sorry for all I've put you through. If I could take it back I would, please believe that. Oh, and sorry for the Chlamydia too."

Veronica frowned and said:

"Yeah that was a real treat. Thanks."

Cassidy grinned briefly and for a nanosecond Veronica saw the man he could have become, if he hadn't turned into a crazed murderer.

"I'll never forget what happened to me, what you did…" Veronica began slowly and watched as her words caused Cassidy to freeze and made his eyes tear up a bit again. She continued her train of thought and said:

"Never…but Cassidy Casablancas, if you never get redemption for your crimes, I'll give you peace of mind in my case."

Cassidy's eyes widened in pure disbelief and his mouth opened like a fish.

"You…you mean…?" he stuttered.

Veronica sighed and nodded.

"I will never forget what you did, but I forgive you although my other self keeps screaming for your untimely death."

The silence stretched on and finally the awkward tension in the room made Veronica say in her usual manner:

"Darned, had I known tonight would end up sounding like a Corrs song, I might have chosen some different wording."

Cassidy smiled and looked lost in thought.

Veronica sighed and closed her eyes briefly.

But still it was too long, because suddenly she felt the smaller boy lunge at her with incredible speed and hit her hard on the head with something.

As she fell down on the floor Veronica vaguely heard the murderer's parting words:

"Thank you Veronica. I just can't go to jail. I'm gonna go set a few things right. Goodbye Veronica."

* * *

Logan stood fidgeting not too far from the door and that's why he knew something was amiss almost immediately after Cassidy appeared in the door and sent a longing look after Mac before he left the wild party with no word.

"Ronnie!"

The thought gave the small Logan strength to push through the crowded mass of people. In the back of his mind he heard Caitlin Ford yelp as she was knocked over and landed on Mandy, who in return squealed most unladylike.

Logan banged open the door and froze at the sight in front of him.

Dick Casablancas was sitting with his head in his hands on the edge of the bed and Veronica was laying head first on the carpet floor. A small blood trail ran from her eyebrow and down her cheek.

At the sound of his arrival Dick looked up. His eyes were puffy and tears ran down his face.

"He…I…Cass…"

The blonde couldn't formulate his words and Logan ignored his suffering and ran to his unconscious wife.

"Ronnie! Honey, come on don't do this to me."

Logan gripped his old body and gently held Veronica in his arms.

She didn't react and Logan saw red. He looked over at the still crying Dick and hissed:

"Where is he?"

Dick wiped his eyes and answered in a dead voice:

"He attacked her before I could do anything, I've had too much to drink and my reactions aren't good. Then he…"

Fresh tears interrupted Dick's weak calm and he bent over sobbing.

Logan swallowed a lump of fear and thought to himself:

"She…Dick apparently knows the truth too. I have to find Cassidy before he does anymore damage."

A muffled moan reached Logan in his thoughts and he looked down at Veronica, who was opening her eyes.

The married couple locked gazes and for a short minute Logan thought he saw love in Veronica's eyes, but then she blinked and the moment was gone.

"Where is he?" she muttered and tried to sit up.

Logan saw her eyes move swiftly around the room and finally land on Dicks crying form.

"So how long were you awake and what did you hear?" Veronica asked in a cold voice and Logan once again had to admire her ability to pick things up instantly.

"A lot of it," was all Dick said and Veronica nodded and got on her feet.

"Logan, we have to find him," she said and looked into his eyes.

Logan sighed and looked down at himself.

"If you don't mind, I'll just skip this drag costume and be right with you…"

Veronica nodded and turned to walk over to the door, but then she stopped and turned back to look at Dick.

Logan quickly changed and tried not to make it look as though he was listening to their conversation.

"…sorry you found out this way. But now you do. Got any idea of his whereabouts?"

Dick didn't answer and Logan heard the annoyance in Veronica's voice:

"Look Dick, people could end up dead if you don't help me out here! Cassidy's got problems and help me get to him in time."

Dick muttered something that Logan couldn't hear and Veronica sighed.

Logan finished his redressing and turned just in time to see her hand over her phone to his best friend.

"Look this is a recording of the whole conversation. Please play it to Mac in private and tell her I'll talk to her as soon as I've found Cassidy. Okay?"

Dick nodded: for once silenced and Veronica gripped Logan's hand and dragged him out of the hotel suite.

"Where're we going?" Logan panted as they jumped into the X-terra and drove off with squealing tires.

"I know where Cassidy went," was all Veronica said and Logan settled for that response.

"I wonder what went down in there?" he thought to himself, but then put the questions away for later.

After a few minutes of fierce driving Logan recognized their direction.

"You think he went to Goodman's house?"

Veronica nodded and said:

"I thing he feels like the only way to escape prison is to kill Woody and then everything will be all right."

Logan nodded, that did sound crazy enough to be a plan of a crazy teenager.

"So once we get there, then what?"

Veronica pulled up to the house and said before jumping out of the car:

"I stop it and hopefully we can get home after that."

Logan nodded and followed her while he stated:

"Sounds like a plan, but I'm coming with ya like I've always done. And don't you try to stop me!"

Veronica actually smiled at that fierce declaration and said:

"Wouldn't have it any other way Echolls."

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry for the cliffie, but it was getting too long and this seemed like a good place to stop. Tell me what you think! Even if you think the conversation was a bit tame. I struggled with it, but hopefully it'll be accepted;)**_

_**Oh and on a happier note, this Thursday I'll be getting my computer back, so hopefully it'll mean a more stabile uploading schedule. Fingers crossed!**_

_**As always special thanks to: IluVM, Ruk, Bini( this is a little longer, happy lol), Rory Ace Huntzberger( glad you chose my story as one to read on your busy schedule;)), cosmiclove( thank you so much, love that you like my ideas), Jenn6891( hope the conversation wasn't too flat for ya), Maiqu, I.-heart-.Logan( yeah, hopefully a kiss will come up soon…lol), Sarah1281(…maybe…), Frost Merry Darkness Luver, firebirdgirl( crazier than crazy? Poor kid lol).**_

_**I**_

* * *


	27. What's meant to be is meant to be part 2

_Disclaimer is the same as always, nothing's changed except the plot development, so hopefully no one will get it in their heads to sue me, 'cause I gotta tell ya, I'm no Bill Gates…_

* * *

**_A/N So just a heads up this chapter isn't going to contain a lot of humor…_**

* * *

**Chapter 27 what's meant to be is meant to be part 2**

Woody Goodman's big house was dark, but Veronica wasn't surprised by that. The towns "Good guy" had to get his so called beauty sleep to keep up with Neptune's eternal drama.

Nobody answered the door though and Veronica looked down at Logan, who wore a frown on his face that matched the one currently on hers.

"Think they aren't home?" Logan asked and knocked at the door with as much raw strength as his feminine arms allowed.

Veronica sighed and tried to look in through one of the windows, but it was in vain.

"I don't know. I guess it could be a possibility, but I just have this feeling, that this is where Cassidy intended to go. I mean, I think I would have gone here too, if it had been me. One can only suppress ones feelings for so long"

Logan nodded with an odd look in his eyes as though he understood something that she didn't. Then he quickly looked over his shoulder for a minute and then turned towards the locked door and said to Veronica with a tired sort of voice

"Well, although I don't think this'll help me prove my being a good boy routine, I might have a way to get in…"

Veronica arched an eyebrow and looked on with interest as her husband took out from his messy blonde hair, what definitely looked like a hairpin and began jiggling it into the locked door.

A few moments later Veronica heard the unmistakable click and Logan opened the door in an almost forgotten display of his gentleman manners. Veronica pouted inwardly; she herself couldn't open a door of that caliber that effortless.

"I so wanna hear how you learned that little useful skill," Veronica began saying, but then they both froze when they heard a muffled scream and Veronica quickly added

"At another time and place off course."

The two of them very quietly walked through the large hall and listened for more sounds on their way. But there was nothing and the silence was eerie and disturbing for both of them.

A moment later they reached the living room and Veronica stopped dead in her tracks as her trained detective gaze swept over the large room. Logan wasn't prepared for her sudden stop and bumped into her and was about to give a snarky remark to release him of a bit of his stress when his eyes saw the room as well.

Several of the pictures on the wall had been ripped down and lay crushed on the soft expensive carpet. A chair was tipped over and most disturbing of all there was a large spot of blood on the small white coffee table in front of the destroyed flat screen TV.

"Better find them fast, before there aint more to find…" Logan muttered and gently led the still frozen Veronica back out of the room.

"I hope we're not too late," Veronica whispered as they hurried through the rest of the floor and moved up the stairs onto the second floor.

A sound finally led them to their destination and Logan stepped in front of Veronica in his usual manly way and led the way. This of course would have worked better if Veronica wasn't over a head taller than him, but she appreciated the gesture none the less.

They reached a door, which was half opened and Veronica immediately realized that it was Woody's bedroom. On a huge bed lay Woody's wife, who Veronica used to get chills from due to her emotionless way of being, but now the dark haired woman was lying in her nightgown with a sock in her mouth and her hands were tied to the bedpost – the terror was obvious in her flushed face.

Logan nudged her gently in the ribs and nodded at the floor beside the bed. Veronica barely concealed her gasp. On the floor lay Gia and her little brother Rodney – they were tied to each other and each had their own sock in their mouth. Gia's sobbing was clear even through the sock. Rodney sat unmoving and his eyes were locked on something to his left and Veronica followed his eyes and cursed inwardly. A half a second later she felt Logan stiffen as he saw the same thing.

Cassidy stood towering over a kneeling Woody Goodman. The former burger joint-owner turned devoted public servant had a still bleeding cut over his right eye and it now became clear to Veronica and Logan whose blood it was on the coffee table downstairs.

In one of his trembling hands Cassidy had a gun and in the other he held a tazer. Veronica nearly flinched as she suddenly remembered the pain of that tazer on a rooftop long ago. Logan moved closer to her as though he knew what was going through her mind.

The silence was then broken by Woody's mild voice as he said in a begging tone of voice

"Come on Cassi – you're a good kid…you don't want to do this…"

Cassidy laughed and shook the gun in front of the older man's bleeding head.

"Oh yeah? As a matter a fact there's nothing more in this world that I would want more then to make you suffer as much as I've suffered…and don't call me Cassi – I have a full name and you damn well know it!"

Woody seemed to swallow a lump of fear, before he tried again, this time his voice seemed a bit more demanding, as though Cassidy's outburst had strengthened him somehow.

"You can't barge into my house and put my family through this Cassi…dy. Come on, this can't be what you really want…"

Cassidy's grip on his weapons tightened and even from the doorway Veronica could see his fingers turning white at the tips. The distraught younger man then put his gun right onto Woody's sweating forehead and to Veronica and Logan's horror he then proceeded to put the tazer on Mrs. Goodman's thigh and turn it on for a short moment.

The woman screamed in agony and the muffled sound made the hair on Veronica's neck stand up.

"Don't tell me what I want!" Cassidy all but screamed in Woody's face, when the man squeaked at the sight of his wife's pain. "Don't worry Woody – I'm not gonna kill her, so stop acting all loyal husband. It's really not convincing me."

Cassidy jabbed the still screaming woman with the tazer again without even taking his eyes of his old abuser. Apparently the look in his eyes was frightening, because Veronica could see Woody's eyes widen in fear.

When Cassidy didn't remove the tazer after a few seconds, Veronica's moral code forced her into action and she pushed Logan softly out of her way and entered the terrifying scene in front of her.

"Cassidy, don't do this… come on, let's just think this through, okay?" she said gently.

The youngest Cassablancas didn't seem fazed by her sudden appearance at all. He just sent an approving look her way and then turned his attention down at Woody Goodman again, while saying in a now calm voice.

"I was wondering when you'd be getting here. I'm glad I didn't hit you too hard. Don't get between me and him, please…He deserves this."

Veronica nodded in agreement and said "I totally agree with you, but this isn't the way to do this. For starters you've attacked innocents this time."

Cassidy chuckled and kicked Woody in the stomach to tip him on his back. When he was sure that the older man wouldn't try anything, he sent Veronica an amused look and asked with genuine curiosity

"Do you really think she's innocent?" he pointed with the tazer on the now whimpering Mrs. Goodman. She didn't seem to pay attention to their conversation at all. Cassidy continued and his words shook Veronica's core. "Off course you'd think that, with her being the ordinary housewife, but no. I remember one time she walked in on us. I remember looking up at her and begging for her to remove that piece of shit from me, but she simply said, that he had a phone call, so if he wouldn't mind ending his little session for today…I remember her turning around without a second glance at me and leave. And I remember her giving me disgusted looks when I walked by her to go home ten minutes later feeling sore…Still think she's as innocent as she looks, Veronica?"

Veronica quickly shared a look with Logan, who had slowly begun making his way towards the whimpering woman on the bed to try and help her, but now he changed direction and begun making his way towards the still crying Gia and her still frozen little brother, who looked as though he was in another world.

Thankfully Cassidy didn't seem to notice the other person in the room as his attention turned back on to Woody. He looked thoughtful for a moment and then said to Veronica

"Come here… reach into my left pocket and take out my phone, and record this next bit of conversation. And don't try anything or I'll kill him before you can even move another muscle to save him, okay?"

Veronica nodded and did as ordered. "Weird how we think alike," she thought as she pressed the button on the phone to record, "I did the same thing not one hour ago…"

Veronica was brought back to the harsh reality when Cassidy's voice demanded

"I Cassidy Cassablancas want you Woody Goodman to admit to several cases of rape and inappropriate touching of myself and God only knows how many other young boys. Confess!"

Woody appeared to be completely shocked by that accusation and he looked over at his children and said in what should resemble a soothing tone "don't listen to him sweeties – the poor boy is obviously diluted and doesn't know what he's talking about."

Gia's sobbing had stopped and her big eyes was watching her schoolmates every move. Her eyes went from Cassidy and over to her father and then surprisingly back to Rodney, who still hadn't moved an inch.

Cassidy seemed to read her mind as easily as he had once read Veronica's on a certain rooftop in another lifetime and he said in a friendly tone

"Yeah Gia I'm willing to bet that Daddy dearest here has never laid a hand on you, that he's always seemed a lot more interested in his little sonny boy… all those late nights in his room, probably getting a story read to him, all those private fishing trips and stuff…and you were never invited, 'cause that was a father and son time…am I right?"

It seemed unbelievable, but Gia's eyes widened even more and her eyes glanced between her father and her now very pale brother. Two big red spots on the boy's cheeks seemed to be the answers she was looking for and she closed her eyes and when they were reopened they were burning with a hatred that even Veronica found hard to match.

"That's right," Cassidy chuckled bitterly. "I guess it's hard to resist the temptation of a sweet little boy living under your own roof, isn't it Woody?"

Neptune's family man didn't reply, but his breathing had turned into panicked panting and that looked like it pleased the young murderer immensely.

"Tell them what you did to me! Tell them how you broke me!"

Suddenly it seemed as though Cassidy couldn't keep his calm any longer and he began kicking the older man with each word. "Tell. Them. That. You're. A. fucking. Pervert!"

Veronica saw out of the corner of her eye, that Logan had finally reached the Goodman children and was desperately trying to free them before Cassidy discovered him. Veronica stepped closer and hid them from his sight and stopped the beating as she said

"Goodman, you really should come clean. I mean Keith Mars is already hot on your heels; it's only a matter of days before it'll all blow up in your face. Confess and live through the night…Don't make your family see you get killed. He _**will**_ do it, ya know."

Woody looked like he had come to the same conclusion as Veronica and finally nodded. He took a deep breath and looked into Cassidy's burning eyes. "I did something horrible to you Cassidy and I'm sorry and I'm a bad person, I can't help myself…please don't hurt me!"

Cassidy stood with his weapons pointing at the crying man on the floor, but somehow Veronica felt like he hadn't really registered the words yet, so she stepped closer to them and said and a half hiss as she held out the recording phone to get a better sound "so…you admit to having abused Cassidy Cassablancas and several other young boys sexually including your own son Rodney Goodman?"

Woody nodded with quivering lips, but repeated Veronica's words when she asked him too and then he put his head in his hands and cried miserably.

Logan, who'd led Rodney and Gia out of the room to safety during Woody's confession returned and placed himself right beside Veronica, who tried to reconnect with Cassidy

"Cass…let me have your gun, please? It's gonna be all right now. We have his confession and everyone will know you weren't born a murderer, but turned into on. In _**this**_ case you were the innocent one, so let me get the gun before you hurt anyone again…"

Cassidy seemed to awaken at her plea and looked over at the two of them with big tears running down his face. "I…," he began with a sob and then took a deep breath and continued with a hoarse voice, that barely concealed his raging emotions "I finally got him to confess…He can't hurt me or anyone else again, do you know how wonderful that feels?"

Veronica teared up too and nodded. All her past hate for the male wasn't there at the moment and she understood his relief if not his actions. It was going to be all right, she thought, but then Cassidy surprised her yet again.

"You'll tell Dick and Mac that I love them, right?"

Logan stepped closer and said soothingly "you'll tell 'em yourself Be…Cassidy."

Veronica couldn't move as Cassidy's brown eyes locked on to hers and he said loudly towards the phone she still had in her hand "I can never go back. Not after killing all those people in the bus crash and Curly Moran. I'm sorry that I didn't know how to ask for help or how to be as strong as you were. I know that I've been forgiven for me raping you Veronica Mars, but I'll never forgive myself…"

Then the young man said as he wiped his eyes from the continuous stream of tears "I hope that'll do."

Veronica then shouted in desperation as Cassidy suddenly threw the turned on tazer at Logan, who ducked out of the way and then whispered "How's that for redemption Mars?" before he quickly put his gun to his head and pulled the trigger and fell dead onto the bed and landed at the feet of Mrs. Goodman, who screamed once and then fainted.

* * *

**_A/N …looks out over the growling crowd, hidden safely behind a huge rock... hope nothing too hard is gonna hit me now… Well, I spared Cassidy from committing another crime, thought he deserved a chance to prove himself for once. How did you like it? Don't be afraid to comment…did I manage to tear anyone up? Just a little…lol, maybe not. Well, review and all that._**

**_Special thanks as always to cosmiclove( thank you for your view of last chapter, hopefully this was a surprise too), ILuVM( thanks for the praise! I'm saving that for a rainy day), Ruk( Well, V. is a girl deep down and haven't really practiced her new strength , but I realize that L. is way stronger then C, which is why I made her unprepared for the assault. And I'll think about your advice in the future fics I write), I.-Heart-.Logan(so sorry to disappoint in regards to C, but I never intended for him to live, maybe another time. And poor you if you felt sorry for C before, how about now?), Rory Ace Huntzberger, firebirdgirl( whistles innocently), christyqk( thanks and I promise that surprises are coming in the next episode), Maiqu, Jenn6891( I guess I surprised ya again, heh?)._**

**_Ditte Mai_**


	28. Handled by Kendall

_Disclaimer is that same old thing that we wanna be writers with too much time on our heads are forced to put out so here it is, don't own nottin as much as I'd like to…not even Austin Powers._

* * *

**_A/N 1 sorry for its shortness_**

* * *

**Chapter 28 Handled by Kendall**

"That really was nice and all, but I can't go another round or else my body might give up on me…"

Aaron Echolls looked up from his place at the cozy couch in his suite at the Neptune Grand and locked eyes with Kendall Cassablancas.

After a few moments of their lust filled staring contest Aaron looked seductively up and down the beautiful brunette and said

"Yeah, but what a way to go, eh?"

Kendall flipped her long hair over her shoulder with a grin and bent down for her bra, which Aaron had removed quite forcibly a while back.

"So," she said as she continued grapping her clothes and put them on, "I gotta say I was still a bit surprised to hear from you earlier. I mean when I went to the prison that last time you said, that you didn't want me to through with our plan anyway – something about not wanting to hurt Logan anymore…"

Aaron chuckled and got up from the sofa and walked over to the mini bar next to that bed they still hadn't used. He took out a beer and said – completely uninhibited with his nakedness

"Well, let's just say I'd just gotten a little visit from the fruit of my loins at the time and back then I still had my doubts about getting out of that place, so…who cares anyway. I'm out and my little boy can't do a thing without me anymore."

The gleam in Aaron's eyes made Kendall fully understand, that the man might have gotten released from prison a free man, but he sure as hell wasn't an innocent man. She licked her lips and turned to her feminine seduction skills (and come on, Kendall praised herself arrogantly, I'm hotter than a trip to Hell) and said

"Yeah Logan hasn't been too willing to spend his money on anyone but himself, so I think it's a great idea that a big strong man such as yourself has to reteach him some manners."

Aaron, who in the meantime had drunk half his beer and put on some newly, bought slacks said mockingly

"Well, the kid does need some manners and who better to discipline him than his old loving father?"

"Loving my ass, "Kendall thought inwardly, but outwardly she simply said

"Yeah, I bet you would be…"

Aaron came closer to her and suddenly his eyes had lost that mocking gleam and now had a new kind of darkness to them that freaked Kendall out.

"Speaking of Logan; I heard something about you giving him private lessons once upon a time…That's not right, that a woman your age seduces a boy his age and I think you need to keep your clothes on around him, he's very fragile…"

Kendall actually had the audacity to laugh the murderer in his face and she said

"Aha and you're such a great example yourself?"

Suddenly Aaron was right in Kendall's face and his hands had placed themselves hard on her cheeks and he roared evilly with a crazed look in his eyes

"How dare you speak to me like that, you whore? I think the world would be a better place without you here; all you stupid women and your laughing and teasing; you're weak and deserve to be punis…argh…!"

Aaron stopped talking immediately as he felt Kendall's manicured hands grip him firmly in the crotch area and squeeze in a way that _so _didn't resemble anything sexual.

"I think," Kendall said slowly with ice in her dark eyes, "that you need to cool off Mr. Echolls, don't you?"

Aaron didn't respond at first, but a violent (and extremely painful) twist of her hands made him squeak something incomprehensible, and Kendall seemed to be satisfied.

"I also think that you need to listen to me. First of I'm not a whore and would appreciate that you didn't go around saying those ugly things about me or women in general. Second take your hands of my face, before I force you down into the lobby in this position to show everyone just how weak you men can be. Thirdly, ah ah ah, I'm not finished," Kendall quickly added, when Aaron removed his hands and desperately tried to push her off him and received another ball breaking (no pun intended) squeeze,

"Where was I, Oh yeah. Thirdly as much as I hate to admit it seeing as he hasn't been all that nice lately, I kindda like Logan and think you should leave him alone. Don't you?"

Aaron nodded fiercely and promised out loud when the deadly brunette demanded that. Satisfied Kendall released the man, but not before delivering a few more "gentle" touches and pushed him to the floor as she quickly withdrew a gun from her Louis Vuitton bag and pointed it at the now whimpering man.

"And one last thing Mr. Echolls. Don't try to retaliate on me, I'm not a teenage girl and I know the inside of a prison too, so I'm not that easy to scare either. I suggest you get off of that floor, put some ice on your Dick and relax and enjoy your freedom."

Kendall's cellphone rang and she answered – totally ignoring the crawling man on the floor.

Aaron's world blacked out for a moment and when he came too he heard through his waves of unbelievable pain Kendall's voice

"…kidding, right? He wouldn't just…Dick put yourself together boy and call your mom, I'm not really able to do anything useful right now, Okay? All right then, I'll be right there…"

The door closed silently behind the brunette and Aaron released a muffled scream with his head down in the soft carpet.

"Aaaargh, stupid bitch!" he roared unable to move at first, but finally after 45 minutes he got himself back into the soft couch and began plotting.

"Can't touch my own kid, can I? Heh," Aaron chuckled frantically as he gripped his still cool beer and gently (very _very_ gently) placed it on his crotch. "I'm not interested in that boy anyhow. He can wait…The bitch didn't say I couldn't touch the Mars girl though…I think she needs to realize just how happy I'm with her and her meddlesome ways…"

The manic evil laughter that emerged from the suite made a little girl, who was getting her shoelaces tied by her mother just outside the door ask innocently

"Mommy, does Dr. Evil live here?"

* * *

**_A/N sorry if I disappointed you all with this chappie. Just an interlude of sorts like with Keith in chapter 20. I just had this lying in my com, and I knew I wanted to use it, but somehow I couldn't find a place to put it, so it got its own chapter. Besides thought we might need a little humor right about now… Promise this will be the last of its kind. Hopefully you'll like it – despite that stupid joke in the end;)_**

**_Thanks to Amydali86( welcome on board, hope you like), cosmiclove( I love your reviews and will definitely try to follow your request some time), I.-heart-.Logan( love to be hated in a case like this, lol. L was psychically abused himself and is a kind of person, that in my book just doesn't want to help people like that, so mrs G. got left behind. Dick got his goodbye by knowing that C still loved him) Ruk(I hope so too, whistle innocently yet again), sarahr85( really liking you on board), Rory Ace Huntzberger( hope you like this too), Nichole( I know, me and my twists. Hope you'll like this too), Maiqu( thanks for always reviewing!!), firebirdgirl( yeah somehow I still loved C after his crimes so I think he deserved a change to redeem himself and for once protect someone else in this case Rodney)._**

**_Just a heads up next chapter will be more actionfilled, I think I wrote this to make A. suffer. He's an ass so…"_**


	29. Final showdown and unheard words

_Disclaimer Don't own, so pleeee-heeeeea-ssssssssssss-cough and takes a breath—sssseeeee don't sue me!_

* * *

**_A/N Longest chapter yet – remember there's still one chapter left. So don't hunt me down after this ending._**

* * *

**Chapter 29 Final showdown and unheard words**

Veronica and Logan sat next to each other on her father's couch and looked around the softly lit living room area with saddened eyes.

Keith Mars stood by his stove and was seemingly trying to cook something as a way to create a more normal feeling in the apartment, although Veronica knew it probably had more to do with him wanting to do something with his hands.

Wallace Fennel was sitting on one of the kitchen stools with a worried look on his face and was fiddling with a basketball – probably his way of keeping his hands busy, Veronica thought with a warm feeling towards her best friend.

Weevil Navarro had draped himself onto one of the armchairs and had planted a foot on the sofa table. It said something to Veronica about her dad's state of mind that he didn't even flinch at that. Weevil's dark all seeing eyes were firmly planted on Keith as though his movements were the most intriguing thing in the world.

Cindy "Mac" Mackenzie sat on the other armchair in the room and had streams of tears down her face. In her shaking hands she held a phone – the phone from Veronica's talk with Cassidy. Every now and again her eyes darted up to look at Logan and then Veronica, before returning to stare down at the cell phone.

The last person in the room was Dick Cassablancas. He didn't even look alive at that moment. His big sky-blue eyes, which usually didn't lack any mischievous emotions, were now completely dark and empty in their grief. His lips, which almost never wavered from their goofy grin were now thin as his jaw clenched tight together in a vain attempt not to display any of his personnel feelings.

Veronica sighed inwardly and desperately wished she had a way to make things better for everyone.

It had been three days since Cassidy's suicide and they'd all attended his funeral that day. As the only ones sadly enough. The press had haunted them and the Neptune Grande was overrun with news hungering reporters, who were just dying to know if Dick and the rest of them were "dealing". As a result all of them had ended up at the Mars residence and were now each trying to cope with losing a family member, a friend, a boyfriend and the whole time travelling duo was also a big issue. At least to Mac, who had been the last to find out. Her logic just didn't allow her to believe the whole thing, until Logan in Veronica's body had gotten up and kissed Mac in a totally not girlish way, to which the broken brunette simply replied

"Okay, so maybe I was wrong."

Veronica looked over at Logan, who sat and looked worriedly at his best friend. Dick hadn't said a word since they'd met him at the hospital after Cassidy's body had been brought in. Woody Goodman had been taken into custody by her father and once Cassidy's recording of him confessing to the rapes Woody had been locked away and should have gone to trial shortly after. Except the man had written a long sappy "I'm so sorry," letter, delivered it to his attorney and had then proceeded to go hang himself in his cell.

Whooping freaking doo for justice.

Veronica sighed as her eyes took in the form of herself sitting beside her. She knew that look, had seen it often enough in the mirror over the years. Logan was devastated and tired and close to losing his usual spirit.

Slowly she reached out to him and gently took hold of his hand and intertwined his fingers with hers as her silent way of comforting him.

Logan froze and looked down at their interwoven hands. Then he looked up into her eyes and that burst of emotion that met her, did something to Veronica. Made her believe that maybe, _just maybe_ not everything was lost between the two of them.

Finally Veronica couldn't take the silence anymore and asked tiredly

"Can't we just go to bed and act as though this never happened – just for a little while?"

Dick looked up at her and spoke for the first time – in such a cutting way, that Veronica wished he'd kept his mouth shut just for a little while longer

"Yeah…let's all go to bed and act as though we had nothing to do with my brother blowing his brains out shall we…let's play a game of monopoly to make this day even better. What'd ya say Ronnie? Let's act like all of us don't give a shit…"

"Hey man, chill!"

Logan had leaned forward and was now staring the broken Dick in the eyes with a warning shining in his own eyes. Dick looked at their hands and laughed haughtily.

"Well, glad to see that your little adventure turned out all right. So who gives a shit about the rest of us…?"

Veronica let go of Logan's hand, but to her surprise he promptly grabbed it again and said coolly to his best friend

"I know you're hurting man, so I'm gonna let that one slide. Go lie down on Veronica's bed and try to get some rest. I'll be right in, okay?"

Dick hesitated a moment and glanced at the open door into Veronica's bedroom, but then he straightened up and said as he got to his feet.

"I don't need rest dude; I need a fucking party to get this day out of my head. Who's with me?"

Nobody in the room reacted to his question and Dick shook his head with a parody of his old goofy grin

"Suit yourselves – that just means there's more for me. Later dudes…"

The front door closed after him with a bang and they all sat back with a feeling, that Dick's way of dealing wasn't the best way to handle it.

The silence stretched on for a few minutes and Veronica didn't know how to reboot the conversation again, so she just sat there for once silenced.

Eventually Logan sighed and said

"Look this suck fest has gotta stop. I'm gonna go find Dick, but seeing as Neptune is a breeding ground for parties I think I could use some help. So what'd ya say we split up and go search for our blonde friend before he gets his ass in more trouble?"

Weevil almost jumped to his feet and raced towards the door. "Beats just hanging around here. I'm taking the Goodman's house- Maybe he'll try to get Gia with him on his little grieving spree."

Wallace nodded and ran after the hastily disappearing shape of Weevil. "I'm with him tonight. Don't think Gia or her mom's gonna appreciate his blunt manner's. Later."

Mac still hadn't moved a muscle and Veronica looked over at her dad, who immediately understood her silent plea.

"Mackie's gonna stay put with me, in case he shows up here again. I'm too old to be wandering around the town at night like a slayerette. Mac'll stay here and try to convince me to become a vegetarian, aint that right Mac?"

Mac nodded mutely and kept staring at the cell phone in her hands. Veronica sighed and looked over at Logan.

"Where do we go?" she asked.

Logan lifted her hand to his mouth and shocked Veronica by placing a gentle kiss on her knuckles.

"I think the Grande sounds like a good place to start, don't ya?"

Veronica nodded and got up from the couch, kissed her dads cheek and headed out the front door and said with a laugh over her shoulder

"First one to the Baron gets to drive."

* * *

--

Logan laughed briefly and looked over at Keith, who still stood by the stove.

"I'm gonna be careful, sir. She's not gonna get harmed I promise."

Keith then shocked the younger "male" by saying gently

"She's not the only one who needs to be careful Logan…"

Logan nodded and left the apartment and walked down to the parking lot and what he saw when he reached it made his blood run cold.

His own body lay unconscious on the pavement and on the hood of Veronica's car sat the one person in the world that had ever truly managed to scare Logan Echolls.

His own Dad, Aaron Echolls.

"Well hello there, fancy meeting you here," he said and got off Veronica's car and as he stepped into the vague light that the apartment buildings gave off, Logan noticed that the older man had a gun in his hands.

Logan allowed himself the luxury of briefly closing his eyes in a silent prayer. Please let Veronica get away without getting hurt," he prayed and then he opened his eyes and locked eyes with his father for the first time in ages.

"What are you doing here?" Logan silently asked as he slowly made his way over to Veronica's limp body. He would jump in front of any bullet to save his wife from getting hurt again.

"I'd have thought that would've been quite obvious, little girl. Let me give you a hint," Aaron said as he copied Logan's' movements and moved closer to his "son" on the ground.

Aaron cleared his throat in a mocking way and then asked "what do you think I enjoy more than banging slutty teenage girls?"

Logan stiffened at the mention of Lilly and as though she'd heard the insult she and his mother materialized behind Aaron. But neither of them said or did anything and Logan already knew why. This was this timeline's way to trying to fix itself and they couldn't interfere.

"Hey, sweetie, mind guessing for me here, seeing as I made this little riddle up just for your sake?"

Aaron's teasing voice brought Logan back into reality and he once again locked eyes with his dad.

"I don't know, cheating on your wife and driving her insane?" Logan said.

Aaron sneered, but quickly regained his control and he said with an evil chuckle

"No little one. The thing I enjoy more than screwing tiny blondes is killing them!"

Then to Logan's horror he watched in slow-motion as Aaron lifted the gun and pointed it towards him. One quick look assured Logan that Veronica was still out cold. "At least she doesn't get to see this," he thought right before the gunshot sounded and a bullet hit him straight in the chest.

Logan fell to his knees instantly, but although the blood immediately began pouring out of the wound and down to the ground, he couldn't feel a thing. He used some of his remaining strength to say mockingly

"Good one dad, I'll be seeing you in hell. Stay away from V…Logan or else I'll…" Logan couldn't finish his threat and then things began to blur. As he watched his father turn to flee, Logan thought sadly

"I can't believe I was kissing Veronica's hand not thirty minutes ago and she let me… and now this…a guy just can't catch a break."

* * *

"Veronica! _Wake up_ God damn it! Lynne do something!"

Veronica heard the familiar voice, but the fierce throbbing in her head made her want to jump right back into unconsciousness.

Then she heard another familiar voice say in-between sobs

"I can't believe he did that…my little boy…sshh, mommy's here…just breathe…"

Veronica forced her eyelids open and in a flash she'd reached the limp body on the ground next to her.

"Logan!" she screamed and gently took his head in her lab. To her shock she saw that her fingers were now covered in blood and she took in the sight of herself bleeding to death after a gunshot wound to the chest.

Lynne sat on the other side of her son and was sobbing uncontrollably and Veronica's strength in crisis came to her rescue.

"Lynne, stop that right now and get my dad. Lilly," Veronica caught her dead friends shocked eyes, "follow Aaron and somehow I don't care how, make him pay for this!"

Lilly's shocked eyes turned determined and she disappeared without another word. Lynne had disappeared too and only she and Logan were left.

"Logan," Veronica whispered as she felt his eyes flutter. "Don't leave…not now, not when we were gonna talk things through…we have to get back, remember?"

Logan's eyes opened and Veronica stopped talking. He took a shuttering breath and coughed hollowly before saying in a hoarse whisper

"I'm gonna say this before it's too late. I love you, it's always been you Ronnie…Madison was a stupid mistake and there never was a second time, I swear…I…"

Veronica fought back her tears as she heard running footsteps from afar. Deciding that she had to make him fight, she said

"Let's talk about this when you're all better honey. Just please don't leave me. I can't do this without you…"

Logan smiled and reached out a shaking hand to caress her cheek

"Sometimes talk isn't enough, sugarpuss. I love you, more than you'll ever know…and…is it getting colder?"

Veronica screamed as Logan's eyes closed and it took her dad and Mac to rip her away from him, when the paramedics came to drive him to the hospital.

* * *

Keith stood next to his daughter and desperately tried to erase the memory of seeing her bleeding body on the pavement. He knew that it wasn't Veronica, but the image would still remain burned into his memory until his death.

He and Mac had been cooking when the door suddenly flew open and they heard a voice telling them to go outside. They'd done it without thinking and Keith sighed as he again saw Veronica's unmoving body before him.

He looked over at his child, who was standing in front of the operating rooms doors and was watching the surgeons fight a losing battle to save Logan. "Veronica looks dead herself," Keith thought as he looked at his child. Streaks of blood were on her cheeks and her eyes looked even deader than Dick's did.

Speaking of Dick, Keith turned and looked over his shoulder. Dick sat next to Mac with her head on his shoulder. Weevil had been right and he and Wallace had stopped him from doing something he might regret at the Goodman's house.

Now they all sat and waited – hoping desperately for a good end to this horrible day.

Suddenly their waiting was interrupted by a ground shaking roar.

"NO, GET OF ME YOU CRAZY PEOPLE!"

They all recognized the voice and soon after they saw Aaron Echolls come towards them. He still held the gun in his hands and hospital personnel were fast on his heels. obviously caught off guard by the newly freed actor's wild appearance.

Keith recognized the wild look in his eyes and said to the people chasing the infamous actor

"It's okay, I'll handle this."

Somehow they listened to him and disappeared. Keith watched in silent rage as the murderer walked up to stand next to Veronica and look in at the ongoing operation.

Veronica didn't react at first, but then she heard Lilly's voice say from out of nowhere

"I made him see that he'd actually shot his own kid…thought that'd be a good punishment."

"Yeah, good punishment," Veronica thought and t hen looked over at her husband's father.

"Are you happy now?" she asked quietly and Aaron looked over at her.

"Happy, that I killed my own kid?" he asked hoarsely, "no…if I could take it back I would…" he continued and returned his gaze to the operation.

"If he dies," Veronica continued to say in that quiet tone, that made everyone's hair stand up, "you die…Okay?"

Aaron didn't blink and said "If he dies, I deserve to die…"

They didn't speak again and suddenly they heard Logan flat line.

They watched in horror as the doctors tried to resurrect him and Veronica finally began to cry violently as she watched the love of her life slip away from her.

"Bring him back, don't take him away from me," Veronica sobbed. Aaron Echolls didn't cry – he turned away from the son he'd killed, looked at Keith and said

"I'm gonna run now and I'm making sure they'll make me pay this time…"

Keith nodded and went over to his devastated child, who was already surrounded by her friends. Within a minute they all heard gunshots and knew that finally Aaron Echolls couldn't inflict more pain to his surroundings.

Veronica hardly noticed in her despair. Her eyes were locked on the heart monitor next to Logan. The line was still flat and she knew she'd never be able to reunite with her lover and she regretted all those times she hadn't trusted him.

"I trust you," she whispered between sobs but all she heard in response was the chilling sound from the machines, telling her that he didn't live long enough to hear those much wanted words.

"**Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiib**….!"

* * *

**_A/N2 don't hate me… this is the scene I had in mind when I started this story, hope I did it justice. There's one more chapter and hopefully all your questions will be answered. It'll be up as soon as I can, maybe next week or so. Review Review Review, that's an order!!_**

**_Thanks to firebirdgirl (CW was about to make an appearance, but I just loved Kendall, so she deserved a chapter I think. And I like Aaron suffering the knowledge that he killed his own kid, so lol. I really don't like that man!) Maiqu (love ya!), Rory Ace Huntzberger (hope this length is more to your liking;)), christykq (thanks, what did you think about C's death? Hopefully you liked my twist on this too…), cosmiclove (lol Kendall and Aaron 21th century's Bonnie and Clyde, lol, you should write that! Did you like this too or was the emotionpart too rushed?), I.-heart-.Logan (Cordy was a big inspiration so glad you noticed! Hope you're not confused about this chapter though, if you are please blame …err, someone else lol. Hope you like and don't hate me for this ending – please…)._**


	30. ReReliving the glory days

__

Disclaimer...Well, since it's gonna be the last in this story I might as well go all out I don't own VM universe, nor anything associated with it. Only this idea and if they decided to make a movie out of this, I'd be wetting myself!

**Chapter 30 Re-Reliving the glory days**

* * *

"Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiib…!"

"NO Logan NO!"

Veronica Mars sat up with a heart wrenching scream and grabbed her soft chest to make her pounding heart slow down.

"Wait, soft chest?" Veronica muttered disbelieving with big tears still pouring out of her eyes and looked down on her now very feminine body parts.

Before Veronica could even begin to wonder about her "new" physique( and the fact they didn't look like the ones she'd had before her life altering disease), her father came bursting through the door to her room wearing a baseball bat and his game face. Backup wasn't far behind with his usual slobbering growl.

"Are you okay honey?" Keith hurried over to her and dropped the wooden weapon on the floor the moment he saw the tearstains on his only child's face. In a glimpse he saw her lying filled with blood on a gurney. Keith shook off the previous nights nightmare and concentrated on his girl.

Veronica looked up at him with eyes that didn't look like she was in the best state of mind and then she began laughing in a way that made the few hairs he still had stand up in fear.

"Oh, I'm just fine and dandy," she cried out between giggles and Keith took his small framed daughter into his arms to try and comfort her.

"Well," he thought with a sigh and kissed his baby on the head," she just broke up with Logan yet again. I hope he's in the same state of mind right now, or else he's gonna get a first row seat to the show that is called Pissed off Daddies."

* * *

"DUDE!"

Logan sat up with a start and tumbled off the small sofa he'd been lying on. He narrowly escaped an open pizza box and its half eaten content by swinging his head to the side and he slowly sat up and ran his hands through his short – and a bit greasy hair.

"Wait, short hair? What the…?"

Logan didn't get to ponder about his newest mystery, due to the fact that the booming voice that had startled him to make the less then graceful exit of the couch made its reappearance.

"Dude, come on man, there's nothing sadder than a man with heartaches – especially when he's as gross as you are now. You're a fucking disgrace for manly hood everywhere, ya know that?"

The door to Logan's room in the penthouse ( which he only just realized was where he was at that moment), was thrown open and banged of the wall enough to make a picture fall of the wall which landed with a soft thud on the carpeted floor.

Logan eyed the picture's fall before he turned his head and moved it towards Dick Cassablancas.

The blonde boy looked a lot like the one he'd just seen in this room. Well, save for the tear streaks were missing and his eyes weren't filled with obvious emotional pain. And he looked completely sober.

"Dude, stop staring at me, like I'm whipped cream on an apple-pie and get off of that freaking floor…" Dick seemed to think deeply for a moment and then added quickly "…loser…"

Logan snorted and looked away from his long time friend, who turned and left for the living room area and his eyes rested on the room around him. It was messy as hell and looked like the time he'd gone into hibernation after Veronica dumped him after the whole Madison deal in his freshman year at college.

Logan frowned and jumped on his feet and ran after Dick.

"Yo, what happened here?" he asked and signaled with his hands towards his opened bedroom door.

Dick followed his gesturing hands with his blue eyes, cocked an eyebrow and said in a mocking tone

"Well, little man, you've actually gone nuts and any shrink will agree with me on that. And that's one of the reasons that the Dick here aint gonna be shot down by a female any time soon."

Logan blinked and gasped as several images suddenly flashed through his mind.

_Shot…Aaron standing in front of him with a gun in his hands. Pain. An unconscious form of himself, which he knew was Veronica. Strangers crowding around him yelling medical things he didn't even understood. And fear – fear that he'd never get to tell the one person in the world he cared about, just how much he regretted giving up and then darkness…_

"Dude, you're all right? Logan?"

Dick's concerned voice reached Logan in the midst of his sort of meltdown and he looked up to see that he now sat on one of the armchairs in the living room.

Logan swallowed and muttered as he wiped the cold sweat of his old familiar – and then yet so unfamiliar – forehead

"Honestly Dickie, I don't really know…"

* * *

Veronica stood in front of her bathroom mirror wearing nothing but a towel. The water from her just finished shower glistened on her soft skin.

Her eyes were glued on her reflection. One hand came up to touch her cheek, slowly almost hesitantly.

Veronica gasped and repressed tears as an image of her caressing that blood spattered cheek flew into her mind.

"Did it really happen?" she muttered, and waited in silence for someone. A certain dead girl, who had been the most normal occurrence in her life recently.

"At least," Veronica sighed, "if it even happened…"

A knock on the door from her very concerned father forced the confused girl to get a grip and dig in to that internal pool of will she knew she possessed.

"I'll be right out," she called to her dad and began getting dressed and she muttered a few obscenities as she once again had the pleasure of putting on a bra and worse yet – makeup.

* * *

--

Logan stood in front of his bathroom mirror wearing nothing but a towel. The water from his just finished shower glistened on his tanned skin.

His eyes were glued on his reflection. His hand grabbed his stubbed chin and Logan wasn't used to having such big hands anymore.

"I can't believe this…it was so real…wasn't it?" he whispered in a silent question and held his breath – waiting for his dead mother to come along and reassure him he hadn't gone completely crazy.

Silence…

Finally Logan stopped waiting and began shaving. For once he didn't find the task boring, he was just relieved he wasn't about to shave his legs and armpits as well.

* * *

Veronica drove up to the school and walked up towards the cafeteria. On her way Wallace and Piz cornered her.

"Hey supafly, what's cooking?" Wallace asked with a broad smile that quickly turned into a concerned frown as his eyes met her dead blue ones.

"Hey, we'll catch up with you later, 'aight Piz?" he said over his shoulder as he gently grabbed Veronica's arm and led her over to an undisturbed corner of the hall.

"What's wrong Veronica?" he asked and Veronica looked up at her tall friend.

All sorts of emotions flew around in those blue eyes, but then they settled on that blank stare from before.

"Nothing Wallace – I guess I just had a bad dream and can't shake it off. So…have you seen Logan?"

Wallace frowned and crossed his arms and said

"What do you want with that asshole?"

Veronica suddenly came back to life and she sneered at him

"Look don't go calling him names okay? There's a bigger thing to this then you'll ever know…I just…I need to see him…" her voice became softer and Wallace thought he heard her add quietly "…breathing."

Wallace rubbed his face with his calloused hands and sighed tiredly. He too had had a weird dream last night. He'd been at a hospital, and he'd woken up feeling ready to cry.

"Look Veronica, I know what's between you and Logan is none of my business…I just look out for ya, I'm your best friend after all."

Veronica smiled and they both knew things were okay between them again and the blonde girl asked – a bit more eagerly this time

"So…you've seen Logan?"

Wallace pointed her towards the cafeteria and left to find Piz and tell him, that once again he wouldn't get a chance to hook up with Veronica. She still only had eyes for one man.

* * *

Logan walked into the building of his college and sighed. He just didn't feel real at the moment. Being back in his own body…if he'd ever left it to begin with… still felt odd.

The mass of young students around him didn't help things either. Their talk flew around him and he felt suffocated. Suddenly a firm grip stopped his zombie walk and he was dragged into an empty classroom by none other than Mac – a furious Mac.

"Look buddy – you and I've always been cool, but I'm tempted to whoop your ass. How could you do that to Veronica?"

Logan blinked…"what? Oh yeah, apparently he'd slept with Madison…"

Mac pushed him when he didn't respond and continued her rant

"Mr. Mars called me today and told me to watch out for her, seems like this time you've really messed her up Logan. She's been having nightmares and stuff, so if you hurt her again I'll…"

For the first time that day Logan began to think that maybe it all wasn't a dream. Especially since Veronica was acting weird too. And he felt so relieved he hugged the smaller woman and took off without another word in search of his soul mate.

Mac stood dumbfounded for a second and then took out her cell phone and wondered if she should call Dick to tell him that Logan was acting stranger than normal.

Mac closed her eyes briefly as she suddenly remembered her dream from last night. _Dick with tears on his handsome face had held her close as they heard a recording of Cassidy's voice…_ She'd woken up with a sob, and for the first time after learning of Cassidy's actions she'd felt at peace and somehow she knew without a doubt that he'd loved her dearly.

After a pause Mac dialed Dick's number. Not to talk about Logan, but to see if he wanted to talk about their loss and maybe they'd grow a friendship and not feel so alone anymore…

* * *

Veronica didn't look where she was going, too caught up in her mind, when she suddenly bumped right into Weevil.

"Yo, girl – wanna look where ya going I…Oh, hey V…"

A dark tanned hand took hers and pulled her to her feet effortlessly.

"What's going on in that brilliant mind of yours?" Weevil asked as his dark eyes searched her face. He'd been meaning to talk to her. He'd had this awful dream about her crying and screaming and he'd wanted to know if she was all right.

"I'm just…hey, have you seen Logan?"

The desperate tone in Veronica's voice freaked Weevil out and he knew that the girl had to see her stupid ass ex as soon as possible. He turned and pointed towards the cafeteria doors and answered her frantic question

"He just ran by me a few minutes ago – looking a bit pale…well, whiter than normal anyhow."

Veronica muttered her thanks and ran towards the doors, not even bothering to look at her biker friend.

And then finally she entered the crowded room.

* * *

Veronica stood frozen in the cafeteria. Her eyes rested on Logan's and she suddenly found herself unable to move.

"There he is… alive and kicking…" Veronica thought with a pounding heart but she already knew that a part of her wouldn't be able to believe it until they had touched each other. She knew this and still she couldn't move a muscle.

Logan it seemed was suffering from the same problem, because he stood unmoving in the middle of the room, not even noticing the buzzing of people around him.

* * *

"There she is…alive and safe…" he thought and felt his skin prickle in excitement, but his mind didn't want to believe that it was really her until they'd touched…"then why the hell aint I moving?" Logan thought slowly as they both stood still in an everlasting minute.

Then she took a hesitant step towards him and Logan automatically copied it and a few moments later they stood close enough to touch. But didn't.

The silence between them was filled with tension. Finally Veronica spoke up and Logan flinched at the sound of her voice coming from her mouth for once and not his

"I'm afraid this is all a dream," she told him and he nodded slowly and said

"I know the feeling…"

And then it seemed neither of them could bear it any longer, because at the same time they reached out to touch the other's cheek.

Logan felt her soft skin under his fingers and was surprised to feel its warmth. He felt Veronica's slim fingers caress his own harder cheek and heard her mutter "Oh my god," before she broke down crying.

He wrapped his arms around her in a breathtaking embrace and he felt his own tears fall from his eyes.

"You're really alive," she kept whispering as though to reassure herself.

People were staring at the crying couple and decided to give them their peace by leaving as much space to them as possible.

Logan gently led the smaller woman over to a table and sat down with her on his lap.

"Was it all a dream?" he asked hoarsely. Veronica shook her head. "I don't know…And frankly I don't care Logan…I lost you and the thought of you not being in my life – being mine crushed me…"

The silence came back for a minute and then Veronica shocked Logan to the core by saying

"I'm so sorry"

"For what Ronnie? You've got nothing to be sorry for," Logan replied and placed a kiss on her temple.

Veronica looked up and met his eyes and the look in them soothed Logan in a way he'd never felt before – not even in the past, present or future. They were filled with love and trust in him without any reservations.

"I've never been good with words," she answered as she snuggled back to his chest. "I don't really know if our future marriage was a dream or a nightmare…I'll never be that way, I promise. And being you made me realize you've suffered people's judgment just as much as me and… seeing you lying on that operating table…" Veronica couldn't continue and Logan tightened his hold in a comforting move.

"Ronnie, I'm gonna say this and hopefully you won't send your dad after me… I slept with Madison in Aspen, but never again and…"

Veronica interrupted by cupping his face in her small hands.

"I know that, Logan… I believe you… I'm not gonna bitch and moan about something as trivial as that anymore… I've forgiven you a long time ago…It was just my mind that kept stopping my heart from expressing itself."

Logan sighed and said

"You don't know how much I've longed for your trust. And however sappy I might sound, I want you to know that I'll never look at another woman again; hell I'll be the perfect boyfriend, remember I've suffered menstrual pains, leg waxing, and the pain of having sex you really didn't want…So I'll never hassle you about being too tired to have it with me…"

Veronica surprised him again by gently chuckling and then whispering with serious blue eyes

"Logan, I can't believe we've got this opportunity, but I don't care. I'm just happy that we did. All this made me realize that nothing or no one will ever be as important to me as you are. I love you and promise you I'll trust you and hold you close to my heart forever…so with all this fluffiness done with," Veronica added with her patented head tilt "shut up and kiss me so we can get on with our lives together."

Logan smiled and smirked his own signature smirk and said – pulling her closer

"Yes Maam, miss Mars soon to be Mrs. Echolls"

And the two met in a gentle kiss that made the present student population (or at least the female half) sigh with envy and then groan with it as the infamous Logan Echolls got up with his tiny blonde detective safely enveloped in his arms and walked out without even breaking the kiss.

* * *

The e….. Nah, look down for a second!

* * *

"Didn't I tell ya I could get them back on the right path?" Lilly Kane sat on one of the tables at the reception at the Echolls wedding.

Lynne Echolls sighed, crossed her arms and glared at her son's former lover.

"I'm never gonna hear the end of this am I?" she asked, knowing that it was a dumb question. And Lilly shook her head in an answer.

Lynne smiled, she'd always liked the spunky Kane girl, but she'd die…again, before she'd ever admit to such a thing. Her eyes rested on her son dancing with his just married wife. The look on their faces spoke volumes of love and happiness.

"I'm just happy we didn't give up…"Lynne said.

Lilly followed her eyes and broke into a bright smile. "I'm not one for giving up. And I think that although we made mistakes, it all worked out like a charm. Wouldn't you say so?"

Lynne nodded and then returned her gaze to her dead companion.

"When are you going to tell me just how you got them back to this time instead of that day where we first found them as 31 year olds?"

Lilly smiled a mischievous smile and answered as she looked longingly at a waiter walking by with a trade filled with champagne glasses

"I have my ways. But you know how they messed the timeline up? Well, the man upstairs wasn't too keen on that and I wasn't too happy about him killing off Logan, so we made a deal."

Lynne raised her eyebrow and waited impatiently for the big busted woman to continue.

"If Veronica finally admitted to trusting Logan and loving him like she'd never allowed herself before and proved it, he'd send them back to this time to see if I was right. If Veronica still trusted him after being right back in the whole Madison thing, he would let them stay there...and let them keep their memories so they don't mess it up again. And as for their circle of friends, well…I let them all keep their discoveries…although they all think it was a dream. But hey, look at those two and tell me I did the wrong thing?"

Lynne followed Lilly's pointy index finger and found herself looking at a giggling Mac and Dick, who looked like they'd formed a little more than a friendship over the last two years.

Lilly sighed and she looked back at the two people she cared most for in the world. Logan was kissing Veronica passionately and Veronica soon broke free with a laugh, before she looked over at her smiling father, who stood beside Wallace's mom…

"Hmm…" Lilly said and it seemed to Lynne that Lilly wished she could hang around a bit more just to help out another few couples.

Lynne suddenly remembered Lilly's earlier words and asked with a worried frown

"Lils, you said something about making a deal…what was your end of the bargain?"

Lilly smiled softly as she tore her now wet eyes away from her friends and said

"Well, I had to promise to never ever "help out" my friends like that again, 'cause he said something about not needing the extra grey hairs…"

Lynne's smile turned into a sparkling laugh as the blonde took her hand and said just as they left the wedding party and two very in love people

"Well, I've never been that good at keeping promises anyhow…"

* * *

Logan and Veronica stopped their dance for a second as they both heard the laugh from their two dead friends. The married couple locked eyes and then whispered upwards

"Thanks for everything…"

* * *

**THE END…(until Lilly can't keep her big nose out of other people's lives anymore…)**

* * *

**_--_**

**_A/N wow, here it is…the end…hope you liked it, even if it was nothing like you thought it would be and I for one can say I enjoyed having you with me on this weird trip. _**

**_Thanks for all the encouragement and kind words. I'm glad that my odd imagination didn't offend any of the LoVe fans! Without your constant stream of acknowledgement, I think it wouldn't have ended so blissfully;) I'm currently working on another post season 3 fic, but I'm not gonna post until I've written much more. Never again will I juggle two unfinished stories. Please review even if this story have been finished long after you read it, the reviews makes me write better, I think…lol._**

**_Special thanks to my reviewers, who continuously took the time to help me through my writersblock_**

**_Cosmiclove, Kou Shun'u, DmP, broodyleytons, TSJorSydPip, ILuvVM, .SoDa.PoP9., GlitterFairyPrincess, xosummerxo, Isilady, carito2p, vikaaaaaa, SnarkQueen, obsessedlikeneverb4, cake2308, firebirdgirl, LoVe4ever666, duckie2011, Vmfan387, vmarslovahhh18, sarahr85, bella, roots19, Beccakell13, Amydali86, Rory Ace Huntzberger, LoVefan4ever, Meyli, christykq, Nichole, Maiqu, Ruk, blairbear14, Zoe, Sarah1281, Frost Merry Darkness Luver, Jenn6891, MarsLoVe4eVer, Bini, Snafumama, Jump In A Hole, lilkaykay, Innogen, I.-heart-.Logan, Keke._**

**_Happy future writing to all_**

**_Ditte Mai_**

**_Denmark_**


End file.
